More Than Friends
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: A brand new Handefty story retold of how Hefty and Handy fell in love. Handy and Marina break up and Hefty's love for Smurfette isn't all what it seems until the two console one another after having their hearts broken. Written by me and CartoonsAllAround a.k.a. CrazyMindedGal from deviantArt! Rated M for later scenes in the next few chapters.
1. Parting Ways

It was an early summer one late afternoon in the village where the Smurfs lived. During that time, some of them worked on their daily chores while some had finished for the day and went to go play and goof off someplace else. And while some of the Smurfs stayed behind to do their work, one of them, Handy Smurf had been fixing up on someone's smurfhouse that had a hole on the roof. As the Smurf worked, not too far from where he nailed some more planks, Hefty Smurf, his closest and best friend was heading off as he passed by him.

The Smurf in the visor and navy blue overalls after hammering more nails sat up straight and wiped his forehead. "Phew...!" He later looked down and saw Hefty passing by and waved at him. "Hey, Hefty!"

As soon his name was heard, Hefty turned and saw Handy after walking by him on the roof top. "Yo, Handy!" he called waving to him. "How's it smurfin'?"

"So far so good," chuckled Handy. "Just need to smurf some more nails and it's all done."

"Looks like you've been workin' the whole day away buddy!" the strong Smurf exclaimed. "Do ya need a smurfing hand before I head off?"

"Nah, it's okay. After this I'm gonna check on the windmill if it needs to be screwed more."

"I can smurf you a hand on the windmill if you like." the Smurf with the red heart tattoos on his arms offered.

"Well if you insist." Handy chuckled.

"Anything for a friend!" smiled Hefty.

Handy smiled back in return and soon got down from the roof after nailing the last few nails. "Well, to the windmill!" he chuckled.

Hefty then followed his friend to the windmill. On their way, he asked, "So, is there anything you'll be doin' once you're done with your work?"

"Mmm... after this... no, I don't think so." replied Handy. "Just go back to the shop, I guess."

Seeing that his friend had been working an awful lot lately for everyone in the village, Hefty thought maybe he could use a well-deserved break after everything he's done. "Well, if you're not doin' anything after, you wanna smurf over with me to the beach?"

"That sounds like a smurfy idea, Hefty! Sure!" Handy replied happily.

"Great! Let's smurf the windmill quick and get goin'!"

"Will do!"

Both Smurfs then arrived over to the windmill as they looked up and saw that one of the fan pieces was a little lose. "Hm, there's a piece loose." Handy said, looking to it. "Just a little tightening and it'll be as good as new." Then he took out one of the screwdrivers from the kit he had with him while Hefty held onto the piece so it would stay in place and Handy began to screw it in.

"Looks like everything else seems to be smurfing fine. Good thing there's you." Hefty smiled to him.

Handy smirked at his comment while he continued screwing the fan. "Somesmurf's gotta get the job done."

"And along with some elbow grease to get it done quicker!" the muscled Smurf said and flexed one arm.

Handy couldn't help but laugh a bit and turned to him. "And you're the Smurf for the job!"

"So I am!" Hefty chuckled as he flexed his arm more, showing his greatest strength.

The handyman Smurf turned back to screwing but then felt butterflies in his stomach and thought to himself, "...Wow..." He was truly amazed by his friend's physique deep down and did find him very attractive. Hefty had defined muscle tone no Smurf has ever dared to attempt to keep up with. Yes, there are some Smurfs like Tuffy and Weakling, but compared to them, Hefty was much bigger. And most Smurfs envied him for being the strongest Smurf in the entire Smurf realm.

Even though Handy did find Hefty very handsome in some ways, he still considered him as his best friend through thick and thin. He was also more like a brother to him for always being there whenever help was needed.

"Anyhow, you wouldn't believe what went on earlier when Brainy got in the way as usual." Hefty soon spoke.

"Oh?" Handy turned back to him curiously. "What happened?"

"Well, Painter was smurfing one of his paintings he's been working on for a while for Vanity, and Brainy goes to him and wouldn't you know, he criticizes how tasteless it was." Hefty continued, "And boy, was Painter furious! And before Brainy had his back turned, the guy just dumps a whole can of paint onto him! And now Brainy is as brown as... well you know."

"Seriously?!" Handy laughed out loud. "Now that's something I have to smurf! Surprises me I didn't even hear all that!"

Hefty laughed, "Nosey Smurf smurfed in on it earlier and passed it around to a few others."

"Oh that Nosey," the mechanic laughed a bit more. "Is he still brown?"

"And still trying to wash it off!" Hefty exclaimed. "He's been at it for hours smurfing all that paint!"

"That won't come off in at least a few days, haha!"

"At least we can all have a good laugh about it!" Hefty laughed heartedly.

"Absosmurfly!" Handy chuckled and soon finished screwing the fan. "Well that about does it!"

"That's great! Let's get goin' before Brainy comes around!"

"If you put it that way then let's smurf outta here!"

"Hey, I'll race ya over there!"

"Really now?" Handy smirked at him. "Then... THINK FAST!" Handy had dashed off before Hefty right out of the village.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Hefty cried as he began to run after him, they both ran off into the forest.

* * *

A little while later as Handy ran, he saw Hefty from behind catching up starting to run faster. "Looks like you're getting rusty, bud!"

"Rusty?! I'll show ya rusty!" Hefty ran even faster, managing to meet up alongside him.

"Whoa!" Handy cried seeing how great his friend's agility was.

"Heh! Not so bad, am I?" Hefty said giving him a sneer.

"We'll see about that!"

Suddenly, Handy glomped him as they both rolled all the way down to the shore in the warm sand against their skin. And as they fell to a halt, Hefty gave out a laugh while he was on top of Handy before he rolled himself off and sat up.

Handy laughed along and sat up with him. "That was fun!"

"Yeah, it was ...But not as fun as this!" And without noticing, the muscular Smurf grabbed Handy and gave him a noogie on the head.

"Hey! Ow! Hahaha! Stop it!" Handy screamed and laughed out loud from the hard noogie he was given.

"Hehe! Ah, I love ya Handy! You're the smurfiest friend a Smurf could ask for!"

"Hahaha! So are you, big guy!"

Hefty began to chuckle as he later brought him to a big bear hug with Handy returning it and smiled at him. The big Smurf hugged him a little longer until his eyes caught something from the ocean not too far from him and couldn't help but wonder it was someone they knew. "Hey, Handy?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you ever saw your sweetheart?"

Soon Handy's smile faded slowly and sighed. "It's... it's been a while. Like a month or two, I dunno."

"Well, isn't that her over there?"

"What?" Handy said after lifting his head up quickly and then turned to the ocean. "Marina...?!"

"Yeah, I think it is her, smurfing on that rock!" Hefty pointed to where he saw her.

In an instant, Handy got up quickly and made his way over to the rock where Marina was seen sitting as she looked to the other direction while stroking her long, purple hair with her hands. The moving waters gently splashed up against the big rock while Handy headed her way and slowly approached her.

"...Marina?"

The mermaid had heard that familiar voice as she turned her head and smiled. "Handy!"

"Marina!" the Smurf cried as he got on top of the rock and hugged her. "...I missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you..." Marina said returning the hug as she laid her head to his shoulder.

Handy sighed contently and then looked to her. "...How've you been?"

"I've been doing alright." she replied, looking to him. "And couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Me neither." Handy smiled to her, "I always wonder how you're doing and if you think of me as well."

"There's never a moment that I have not stopped thinking of you, Handy. You've always been on my mind the day I first met you."

"Same here, Marina..." Then Handy hugged her once more.

From afar, Hefty watched the two and decided to give his friend some privacy as he went off to the other side of the beach to get some more exercise.

Marina hugged Handy in return before placing a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek. Handy blushed as he kissed her back with the lovely sea maiden giggling a little until she saw his friend walking along the shore.

"Oh? Is that your friend I see over there?"

"Huh?" the Smurf wondered and turned to Hefty. "Yeah that's Hefty; we came by to have a little fun time at the beach."

"Hello, Hefty!" she called and waved to him.

Hefty came to a stop before heading to the other side and saw Marina waving to him as he waved back with a small smile.

"He's one of your dearest friends, I can tell." Marina said to Handy.

"He really is, can't think of a Smurf as loyal as him."

"And he's the one that has saved you the last few times when you were in trouble I remember."

"Yeah, I really appreciate him for all that."

"Hmm, quite a charming fellow too." Marina giggled.

Afterwards, Hefty continued to walk on and couldn't help but wish to have someone special just like his friend. There was one girl who he had his heart set on back at home. And he hoped one day that he too could have that same experience with the girl he had longed for.

"It's been so long since I last saw you, Handy." Marina sighed. "At least it's good that we have this moment."

"It is, Marina. I don't how much I would've lasted without knowing about you..."

"If only there was a way we can make this last. But, it's complicated because we're from two different worlds."

Handy sighed replying, "I know... I've thought of everything that could make us be together and nothing has worked."

Then the elegant mermaid turned her head away slightly and closed her eyes. "If only you'd come live with me."

"I would if I could... but you know I can't." Handy replied holding her hand.

"Oh, Handy..." she looked to him with her eyes glistening.

Handy also looked to her in the eyes and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Marina then returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around to pull him closer. After a brief minute, Handy broke the kiss and looked to her once more.

"...I...uhh..." he stammered.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked looking to him curiously.

Handy shut his eyes tight and said, "...It's just that... it's so hard... our love..."

"I know it, Handy..." she said looking to him with a sad look. "But if there are no other solutions, then..."

"Then what...?"

Before Marina could say anything, she looked to him longer until she put her head down, turning away. "Maybe we should..."

"What?" he wondered getting closer to her.

Marina could already feel herself shaking nearly in tears. She didn't know how Handy was going to take it knowing that there were no other options if they...

"...I'm sorry Handy, I..." she spoke turning her head once more to him, smiling softly. "...I think it's best we part ways..."

After hearing those words ring in his ears, Handy remained silent and looked to her wide eyed as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "...W-what..? N-n-no Marina...! I'm sure I can think of a solution for us to be together at last! It'll just take some time but I'm sure I can!"

Before he could continue, Marina gently placed a hand to his cheek. "I know you've tried to make this work, but I don't see this is ever going to happen, if we can't be together for a long period of time..."

"...Please don't do this..." Handy felt himself tearing up. "I don't know if I could go on without you..."

"Handy..." she whispered. "You will always have a place in my heart, even if it means saying 'goodbye'. I will always remember you and all the times we've shared and cherish them forever."

And with the Smurf's heart beginning to break, he gave a small sniffle looking to her and replied, "...So will I..."

The mermaid smiled softly to him as her eyes begin to well up in tears and whispered, "I will always love you, Handy Smurf..."

Handy then cupped her cheek and whispered back, "And I'll always love you, Marina..."

Tears began to stream down Marina's cheeks and soon gave him one last kiss on the lips. She made it last for about a minute or two while Handy closed his eyes knowing this was going to be the last time he'll see and feel her again. Once she broke the kiss, Marina looked to him one last time and let go of him. Handy frowned sadly as he watched her turn to leave. But before she was about to dive back into the ocean, she smiled sadly to him and saw his face one last time.

"Goodbye, Handy... I know someone special somewhere will make you happy just as much as I made you. Please, take care of yourself."

And with that, she finally left as Handy watched her splash into the water and gave a small smile. "...I wish you the best too. Goodbye, Marina."

Elsewhere, Hefty was on the other side of the shoreline skipping a few small rocks into the ocean. For a while he thought of what it would be like to have Smurfette as his special someone knowing how beautiful she was and how he was into her more than any other Smurf. He sighed lowly and tossed another pebble in the water, wondering how she'd react if he had told her how he really felt about her someday.

He then looked towards the ocean aimlessly until he turned around and saw Handy coming his way. Handy wiped his tears away as he continued to walk until he met up with him close by. "Oh... hey, Hefty...!" he said forcing a smile.

"Hey!" Hefty smiled back to him. "So, how'd ya make out? Besides making out, hehe!"

"It was okay, just had a small chat and enjoyed a moment with each other." Handy replied and then whispered, "The last one, actually..."

"Hm? What was that?"

Handy looked to him and then turned away slowly. "...We said 'Goodbye'..."

Hefty was shocked once he heard what his friend had just said, "You mean, you two are...?"

"Yeah... we had to break up..."

"But you two were like a match made in heaven!" Hefty pointed out. "Why in smurfs would you and Marina break up so suddenly?"

"Like you said, 'were like'. But we weren't, she can't stay on land and I can't go to the sea. No matter how many inventions, time, plans I did there wasn't anything I could do for us to be together... So she thought it would be best if we part ways. Though it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"Are you goin' to be alright though?"

"Yeah I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Handy..." Hefty later placed a hand to his shoulder softly, "If you need anything, just so you remember I'm here for you."

The mechanic looked to him and then gave him a half smile. "...Thanks, pal."

"Anything for a best friend." Handy's strong friend smiled in return.

And all of a sudden after Handy gave him a small smile, he quickly hugged him looking for comfort. Hefty was truly surprised with the sudden hug as he too returned it to him patting his back softly. As he embraced his friend, Handy buried his face on his shoulder and let out small sobs. As the strongman listened to his crying, he hugged him tighter stroking his back more.

"Everything's gonna be okay..." he whispered to him.

"I'm gonna miss her...!" Handy cried, hugging him tighter.

"I know you will... And it'll take a while to move on just like when Papa had to part ways with Flowerbell."

"I know... it'll hurt a lot, but it'll be worth it."

"Handy?" Hefty asked looking to him.

"Yeah...?"

"How is it like having to be with someone you truly love?"

"...It's like... having a warm feeling inside you. A flame that goes on in you every time you're near that person. You feel so... nice... being around them."

"That does sound smurfy..." Hefty said and then sighed. "If only I had my chance with Smurfette. Maybe if she did love me back, I wonder how it would feel like to be kissed for the first time."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get the chance." Handy said sadly smiling to him.

"Yeah." He replied smiling back. "It'd be really nice too, smurfing that first kiss."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance, what Smurfette wouldn't want a kiss from the brawn Smurf himself, hehe."

"Hehehe, who wouldn't? I get more kisses than the rest of the Smurfs!"

"Well, you got a point there!" the handyman chuckled.

"Yeah, but a kiss on the lips does sound smurfier."

"Aww, don't worry Hefty. I'm sure one day you'll get yours."

"Yeah... One day." Hefty sighed as he looked over to the rapid waters in the ocean while the gentle cool breeze brushed up against them.

"Ohh, it's a little chilly near the shore." Handy said giving a small shiver.

"Hmm." the bigger Smurf nodded slightly. "But it does feel nice."

Handy looked to the ocean and gave a small smile. "It does."

But then he got the sudden image of Marina and let out a small sigh. He then turned to Hefty for a second and remembered that he will move on just like Marina had wished for them both. Hefty looked over to the ocean a while longer and then turned to him.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked him a little worriedly.

"Huh?" Handy turned to him and gave a small chuckle. "Oh, uh yeah, I'll be fine. Just need some time, though."

Hefty then put an arm around his shoulders, giving him a small friendly hug. "I'm sure you will, buddy." He said smiling softly. "Wanna head back?"

Handy looked to the ocean one more time and gave a nod in response.

"Maybe someday, you'll find the right one who'll make you happy." Hefty said smiling to him.

"I hope so..."

Then the tattooed Smurf with his arm still around him turned as they both began to walk back to the village. As they finally left the beach, they never noticed for when Marina popped back up from the water as she watched Handy leave along with Hefty. She was going to miss him terribly after all the times they've been together. And hoped that the both of them would be happy for when they do find someone who'll make them whole. After the two Smurfs were out of sight, Marina smiled softly and made one last splash heading straight for home in the depths of the ocean.

* * *

Many minutes have passed as the two headed their way back home. Hefty slightly looked to Handy and noticed he hadn't said a word for a while now as he walked quietly by his side. He felt deep symphony for him and wished there was something more he could do to make him feel a little better. And then, an idea hit him.

"Handy, if you're not doin' anything else tomorrow, maybe if it's possible you wanna wake up with me early?" Hefty asked.

"Hm?" Handy thought for a bit and replied, "Well I do have more work at the shop, but I think a little break from it wouldn't hurt. Sure, sounds good."

"Great!" Hefty smiled happily. "I'll smurf by your place just before sunrise!"

"Sure thing, bud. A little walk could help a lot." Handy smiled to him.

"That's the spirit!" Hefty spoke with enthusiasm and gave him a pat on the back a little. "Also, you could use a little exercise to work up those muscles into shape."

"Drilling, hammering and screwing counts!" Handy laughed after that remark.

"Yeah, but can ya lift?" Hefty chuckled.

"I lift wood and some rocks, hehe."

"Hehe, that's nothin'! I can still lift more than my own weight and these babies are lookin' good!" Hefty exclaimed and then flexed both his arms as they were walking.

"Okay, Mr. Modest!" the Smurf with the red pencil on his right ear laughed. "But you'll see that fixing everything in the village does give you a good exercise too."

"Surrrre. As long as you work to the fittest!" Hefty recalled. "Man, I feel so pumped talkin' about it, I feel my adrenaline smurfing!"

"Calm down there, big fella. You can let all your energy out tomorrow."

"Hahaha! Well, tomorrow there is something I do wanna show ya."

"A surprise? Hehehe now I'm more excited for tomorrow!"

"I'm sure you'll love it." the heavy lifter chuckled and soon felt a little better that he encouraged his best friend more on the brighter side.

"I think the same." Handy responded.

Hefty smiled in return as they continued on walking back home as they drew nearer. When they finally got back, the sun was already starting to set while Handy looked around the village.

"Home sweet home." he said.

"Hmm." Hefty nodded to him. "Now what?"

"Well, if you don't mind I'm gonna go home for a bit. Gotta see what job I gotta smurf and maybe take a small rest."

"Yeah, no problem." And just was soon Hefty was going to head back to his place; he stopped for a moment and turned to his friend. "And Handy?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be here for you."

The slightly built Smurf remained silent for a bit frowning, until the trust Hefty was giving him made him smile again. "...Thanks, Hefty."

"Anytime." Hefty smiled back to him. "I'll smurf you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, bud. See ya!"

Hefty waved to him as he later headed back to his Smurf hut in the other direction, hoping Handy was going to be okay.

As Handy made it back to his hut, he closed the door softly and let out a small sigh. He later walked over to his shop and sat at the drawing table looking at the blueprints. "...What a day..." he thought to himself. While he looked over the blueprints, he still couldn't stop thinking of what happened when he saw Marina for the last and final time. He tried to focus on what had to be done. But the more he tried to, the more he kept thinking about her.

He soon got up from his seat and made it to a certain area of the shop. Handy finally made it to see the submarine he had built so he could be closer to her, but unfortunately didn't let him be. He walked over to it and placed a hand on it giving it a sad look saying, "Oh Marina... how can I let you go?"

The Smurf gave a long sigh as he looked at the submarine a little while longer until his heart started to break, thinking of the days he had with her. He leaned against his invention and rested his head upon it. It was not long until he gave out an unintentional sob as he felt himself starting to shake and began to cry quietly.

The sun began to set in the west while the room got darker now that Handy was all alone with no one else around. More tears streamed down his cheeks as his hands slowly clenched into a fist. Then suddenly, he banged them hard onto the submarine sobbing more while big tears rolled down his cheeks.

Afterwards, his body had given out and slowly slid himself down to the hardwood floor, still leaning against the submarine. He sniffled and brought his knees up to his chest as he rested his head on them. All seemed hopeless to him now that the love of his life was gone forever, but not forgotten.

"I'm sorry Marina... but I can't move on without you..." he softly said until he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Rejection

The next morning right before dawn, Hefty was already up while it was still night outside. As he got himself ready, he did a set of push-ups as part of his morning exercises. After warming up, he made his way out of his mushroom home and headed over to Handy's as he promised yesterday he'd go wake him up. The athletic Smurf made his way over to his friend's house without waking any of the other Smurfs up and softly knocked on the front door.

"Handy? It's me."

But after minutes had past there was no answer. Hefty then knocked a little louder so he could hear... but still nothing. When he realized that Handy was not answering he opened the door, which luckily was unlocked and went in to see if he was there.

As he walked in to see where he was, he noticed his friend wasn't in his bedroom or bed. Then he looked around some more and walked into another room. "Handy?"

In the next room, Handy failed to hear Hefty enter his workshop and stirred a bit where he was, snoring and very close to the sub. Once Hefty entered, he looked around and then found him sleeping on the cold, wooden floor right next to the submarine.

"Handy!" the Smurf cried hurrying over and bent down on one knee next to him.

"Handy, wake up!" he shook him a little. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?! Wha-?!" The hardworking Smurf woke up looking around quickly until he saw Hefty and let out a sigh in relief. "Don't scare me like that!"

"No, don't scare me!" Hefty called back. "I was worried something had happened!"

"Why would you..." But before Handy could finish, he noticed why his friend had gotten worried in the first place. He saw himself on the floor and realized he fell asleep there. He looked to Hefty with a hint of blush and a frown replying, "Sorry 'bout that... I guess I fell asleep here."

Hefty couldn't help but form a small smile. "Hehe, well as along as you're alright I'm glad."

Handy half grinned at him feeling a bit silly but then got up and dusted his overalls. "...So, you said you wanted to go out for a jog, right?"

"Yeah, but a brisk walk can be fine too." Hefty suggested. "Just so you can get out for a bit."

"Whatever you say, pal."

Then Handy later goes to leave the workshop area with Hefty following behind as they headed for the front door. And as they head out of Handy's home, Hefty shut the door behind them while the mechanic stood next to him and gave him a smile.

"Well then, lead the way." Handy said.

The muscled Smurf smiled back as he let Handy follow him outside the village until they headed into the forest. Handy walked beside him looking around at the trees and sky before the sun rose completely. "It's so calm out here at these hours..." he said.

"Yeah, it's very peaceful when no one has to bother you." Hefty replied.

It had been a little while since the two Smurfs walked further into the deep ends of the forest. But as soon as Hefty saw straight ahead on where they were going, he smiled and happily said, "Ah! We're almost there!"

"Hm?" Handy looked to where Hefty was looking. "Where?"

The brawny Smurf turned to him and said, "To where I smurf every morning before sunrise. I know no Smurf would ever wake up to see this... but, I'm glad I get to share it with you."

Handy looked to him and then gave him a warm smile. "...That's what friends are for, Hefty."

Hefty smiled wholeheartedly and turned forward already getting close to their destination. "Just right over that little hill and we're there."

With that, Handy followed closer behind getting more curious at what he wanted to show him. It was not too long until they finally arrived up over a small hill as Hefty goes to sit down in the soft, mossy, grass. "Care to join?" he smiled patting the soft grass.

"Why not." Handy chuckled and sat next to him.

Hefty smiled more and turned his head to look where the others hills were. He sighed happily and stared up at the sky as dawn was about ready to crack. Handy looked to the sky as well, feeling amazed and noticed that he had never seen the sunrise before. Then he turned to where the sun was about to come up and paid close attention to it.

Later, Hefty decided to sit back and stretch one leg out and one bent with one arm resting on his knee. "Just keep watching." he said to him with Handy nodding and continued to look in front of them.

Soon the sun began to rise over the hills brightening up to a brand new day with a mix of an orange, reddish color as if the sky was shining like gold. The Smurf with the red pencil in his right ear felt his eyes open wide when he stared into the sky's mix of colors and let a small gasp escape in amazement at the beautiful way a new day was starting.

"Wow..." he whispered.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hefty smiled to him. "This is why I smurf here every morning just before this happens."

"It's so amazing... I don't know how I missed out on this for so long..."

"And it's worth it, huh?"

"It really is... it's so smurfy..." Handy looked to Hefty with a smile.

Hefty gave him a warm smile in return and placed an arm around his back. Handy smirked to him and looked back up to the sunrise, as Hefty turned to watch it more while the sun glared brightly all over the forest. They soon hear the sound of the birds chirping as they begin to fly off with morning finally here.

After Handy saw the sunrise, he turned to his best friend and said, "That was the most smurfy thing I've ever smurfed."

The masculine Smurf chuckled to him replying back, "Ya thinkin' ya wanna smurf by here every morning?"

"That'd be great!" he exclaimed.

Hefty smiled more to him and soon gave him a warm hug with his arm still around him. "Glad I can make you happy."

His best friend looked to him smiling and then hugged him back. "I'm glad too. You're great at it."

"Ah... You're the smurfiest friend I ever had." Hefty spoke softly to him.

"So are you, big guy."

"So you feel better now?"

"...Well... compared to yesterday, yeah I feel better."

"I'm glad." Hefty smiled softly.

Handy smiled in return and then let out a sigh. "Though... it might take some time to get over it but... I know that with you by my side I'll make it."

"I know you'll make it through, because you're strong at heart and have others who care about ya."

"You're right about that... Thanks, Hefty."

"Anytime, Handy. I'm always here for you if you ever need anything."

The smart Smurf smiled at him once more and gave him a quick hug with Hefty returning it before he later lets go of him. "So what are you thinkin' of smurfing later today?" he asked Handy.

"Well I gotta take care of some other stuff around the village. Papa Smurf wanted me to check on the bridge in case it needs to be improved."

"Ah, okay. Guess he must've told you a while back."

"Yeah he told me yesterday before we went to the beach."

"Hmm... Well, if you need any help, I can smurf ya a hand or two. I was hoping maybe I can see if I can get a hold of Smurfette later if she's not too busy."

"Sure thing, Hefty." Handy chuckled.

"I was hoping one day I'd smurf her to watch the sunrise. But it was nice watching it with you."

"I'm sure you'll smurf your chance. I think the same thing, bud."

"For some reason I just can't get her off my mind." Hefty sighed. "She makes my heart smurf 10 times more whenever she's near."

"It's a real smurfy feeling, isn't it?" Handy chuckled more.

"Yeah, like what you had with Marina."

"...Yes." Handy spoke softly thinking of the sea maiden a little.

"If only I knew she felt the same way as I do." the strong Smurf sighed once more. "There's no one else as smurfy and beautiful as her."

"Hehe, because she's the only Smurfette aside from Sassette."

"And Nanny Smurf, hahaha!" Hefty added.

"True." Handy laughed.

"Well, I'll never know 'til I ask her." Hefty said as he soon got up from the grass and stretched his arms.

"You go ahead and ask." Handy replied getting up as well and stretched himself. "You lose nothing while at it."

"Heh! Just hope no one else has dibs cause I'm going for it!"

"Wish ya luck, Hefty." Handy said giving him a friendly smirk and thumbs up.

"Hehe, thanks! I'll need that! So ya ready to head back and smurf a little something from Greedy's?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm starting to get a little hungry."

"Same here." Hefty agreed. "Hope he smurfs something good rather than plain ol' smurfberry muffins."

"Ugh, I hope so. It's not that it tastes bad but it got boring."

"Yeah, after the 10th time. Let's get smurfing and see what he has in store this morning before everyone else gets there."

"Right behind ya!"

* * *

A little later, after they both returned to the village, half of the Smurfs were already heading over to the mess hall ready for breakfast before Greedy would arrive with today's special. Inside, Brainy Smurf had been sitting next to his friend, Clumsy Smurf along with a few other Smurfs such as Vanity and Jokey. It seemed Brainy, as mentioned by Hefty wasn't all covered in paint anymore and was as bluer than any Smurf should. However, his attitude still remained as usual.

"Ugh, I can't believe it took me hours yesterday to smurf all that paint off!" the spectacled Smurf cried. "I thought I was never going to be blue again no thanks to Painter!"

"But golly, Brainy!" Clumsy giggled next to him. "You were pretty funny yesterday. Yup! You were!"

"Haha... Very funny." Brainy remarked with sarcasm escaping his throat.

"Well, it does serve you right for smurfing after I asked him to commission a painting of me." the narcissist Smurf with the pink flower in his hat spoke. "Although, there was something a bit off that didn't capture the true essence of me. But all in all, I'm still just as smurfy than a painting." Then Vanity, as vain as the Greek God Narcissus himself, looked into his mirror admiring his beauty.

Afterwards, both Hefty and Handy finally made it to the mess hall just before the whole village made their way in. Handy looked around to see if there were any available seats for them until he spotted three empty ones right next to Vanity and the others.

"Hey, there's a spot for us there." he said pointing next to Vanity.

Hefty looked over to the same direction were Handy pointed as he noticed Brainy was there as well. "Ahh, and Brainy's there too." He said rather disappointed. "Looks like he isn't brown no more."

"Aww, I wanted to see him brown," Handy laughed.

"Yeah..." Hefty wasn't all too thrilled in having to be close to Brainy to hear his nagging knowing they would have to deal with him. But he repressed it as he forced himself a smile as they got there. "Hi guys! How's it smurfing?"

"Oh! Hey, Hefty! Handy!" the Smurf with his hat covering his eyes half way said happily. "Smurfy mornin' huh?"

"Yeah it started out good." Handy replied remembering the gorgeous sunrise Hefty showed him earlier.

"Real smurfy!" Hefty replied. "Been gettin' some good ol' exercise as usual to keep me goin'. And oh, Brainy!" he turned to him. "I see you got all that paint off ya!"

"Hmph, and it took forever for me to smurf it off." Brainy remarked. "I mean the nerve of that Smurf to have me walk around in the unsmurfiest color all day long while the other Smurfs mocked me, the smartest Smurf out of all the Smurfs!"

As Handy listened to his babbling, he rolled his eyes with a smirk and sarcastically replied, "Oh yes. Uh-huh, the 'smartest' of all Smurfs..."

"Oh golly, you think that too, Handeh?" Clumsy said to him while Handy looked to him with an unamused look.

"Oh yeah!" Hefty replied playing along with him. "Brainy's definitely the smartest out of all of them, hehe." Then he winked over to Handy when Brainy didn't even acknowledge the sarcasm coming from the athletic Smurf.

"And to think they can outsmart me, Brainy Smurf after what I had to put up with?" he began. "Well, they have another thing coming if they try to pull anything against me, next time. I'll show them who's the boss around here!"

"Really? Gee, and I thought Papa Smurf was the boss around here." Hefty cocked a smile.

"He isn't?!" the klutzy Smurf exclaimed.

With a facepalm, Handy started to laugh putting a hand on the Smurf's shoulder. "He's joking, Clumsy."

"Hey, I do the jokes around here, hehe!" Jokey soon spoke into the conversation. "Say, where's Greedy? I'm hungry here!"

Hefty then goes to sit down next to Vanity. "He should be smurfing by soon. I'm feeling the same way."

"Same here..." Handy agreed as he sat next to him.

"Well, as long as he's not serving us smurfberry muffins again, I'm okay with whatever else he's got on the menu." the nerdy Smurf suggested.

"Aww, don't be so glum about it, Brainy. Who knows, maybe he's smurfed one whole giant smurfberry muffin for everyone!" Jokey said as he began to laugh.

"That doesn't sound hard to believe." Handy chuckled. "He could be capable of that."

"Heh, that'll be the day like when we smurfed a giant monument of him made out of fruitcake when we were under his control!" Hefty said remembering that time when Greedy had a hold of the magic crown.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Handy replied. "The village smelled like fruitcake for weeks!"

"Ugh, I don't even want to think of that time." Vanity said a little disgusted. "It was bad enough for my complexion to reek of that for a while."

"But hey, it sure does make a smurfy holiday treat in the winter." Hefty reminded him.

"All this talk about food is getting me hungry!" Brainy spoke rather impatiently. "Where is he already?!"

Soon, Greedy Smurf suddenly comes out from the kitchen yelling out, "Alright, fellow Smurfs! Breakfast is ready!" He went around the tables with a cart to serve each Smurf smurfberry pancakes with whip cream on top of them and with glasses of milk. Well, the Smurfs were right about one thing, it definitely wasn't smurfberry muffins this time.

"Wow, this looks good!" the mechanic spoke happily.

"Ooh! My favorite!" the jokester said. "It even looks smurfier than the last time he made them!"

"It sure does!" Vanity spoke as he took his fork. "It even smells smurfier!"

"Well don't just look at it, dig in!" the cook in the handkerchief smiled to them digging into his own plate after serving everyone.

"Uh, sure thing, Greedy!" Clumsy replied to him.

"Mmm! It's so smurfy!" Handy said after taking a bite and smiled.

"Mmm!" Hefty too took a bite out of his. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Even better than last time." Brainy said, eating his. "There must be something new in it that makes it taste just as good."

"Just made them with extra love!" the chef Smurf implied.

"Well, it's divine!" the vain Smurf replied taking another bite. "And the whipped cream gives it that extra flavor. Hope it doesn't stick to my wondrous figure!"

"Well I'm glad that all of you liked them." Greedy said with a humble smile. "It makes the job even more enjoyable!"

"And we thank you for smurfing your love into making this for everyone!" Hefty said taking another bite.

Later on after breakfast, Greedy picked up all the dishes and took them to his kitchen to clean them up. He received so many compliments from his successful smurfberry pancakes; he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to make them more often for his fellow Smurfs.

While the Smurfs began to leave the mess hall, Handy licked his lips and let a small sigh out saying. "Those were some good pancakes."

"Yeah, I don't think I could eat another bite!" Hefty replied placing his hand on his stomach while he followed Handy along with Brainy and Clumsy with them.

"I sure hope Greedy does them more often. Yup! I do!" the happy go-lucky Smurf with the Cajun accent said.

"Well, after a good morning meal, I should start preparing for the day in seeing what Papa Smurf would like for me to smurf." the Smurf in the glasses spoke. "After all, he is working on a very important experiment and maybe looking to see if he's in need of assistance since I am more advance when it comes to sorcery."

"Ugh, we're never going to hear the end of this." Hefty said arrogantly with a facepalm.

"Yeah, uhh, why don't you join him now?" the engineer insisted. "He might be waiting for his 'assistant' to arrive and get started..."

"Besides, one day you might be taking up after him and become second in command." Hefty winked to Handy after what he said.

"Might? You know for sure it IS going to happen." Brainy corrected them. "One day, I'll be in charge of things around here. And hopefully I'll get some respect from everysmurf for once and be appreciated for all my doing when the time comes."

"Really? I thought Papa Smurf said that Baby was the next in line..." Handy said smirking at him.

"Hah! It'll be years until Baby becomes the chief around here!" Brainy informed his fellow brethren. "It'll be a long time until he grows up anyhow and he'll be a baby for more than 100 years even!"

"Don't nag at me about it, nag at Papa Smurf since he's the one who said it." Handy chuckled.

"Fine, but I'll have you know it'll be an eternity until Baby is all grown up. So good day to you."

And with that, Brainy walked off to hurry over to Papa's considering he had much better things to do than to argue with Smurfs with a lesser IQ so he thought.

"Hey Brainy wait!" Clumsy cried running after him. "I wanna help too!"

"As long as he's away not smurfing at us, I'm okay with it." Hefty whispered to Handy.

"Had to think of something to get him going." Handy whispered back, chuckling.

"Hehe, well, I'm guessin' I'll smurf you later." the bulky Smurf said. "Hope I made your day better after this morning."

"You really did, bud." the Smurf in the visor hat replied. "I feel as fresh as a daisy. Thanks a lot for that."

"Anytime." Hefty smiled. "If you're up for it, we can smurf it again tomorrow."

"That'd be great. I don't think I'd get bored of watching that smurfy sunrise each morning."

"Neither can I. Who would wanna miss out on something that beautiful?"

"You're right about that." Handy smiled and then looked over to his shop. "Well I guess I better get working, smurf ya later, Hefty."

"Smurf you later, Handy."

Afterwards, Handy made it over to his shop to see what other projects he had that needed to done or repaired. He looked over at the blueprints and prototypes he had lying around and then spotted one in particular. He remembered that Farmer had asked him if he could repair or upgrade his scarecrow about two days ago. He gave a small sigh and took his screwdriver getting ready to start his day and said, "Well, let's get smurfing..."

Meanwhile, Hefty went on his way to see if Smurfette was around. He passed by a few Smurfs ready to start off their day doing their daily activities. As he walked around in the village a while longer, he soon spotted the lovely maiden in her white dress tending to her flower garden. He stopped and took one good look at her as she was watering her plants and looking just as smurfier than ever he thought. His heart began to race, admiring her beauty along with her long, golden tresses shining brightly on this bright sunny day. He let out a small sigh with a smile forming on his face while he watched her from afar.

Smurfette hummed a tune while she watered the last patch of her garden without even noticing Hefty was watching her. The strong Smurf had that dreamy look in his eyes as he gazed upon her beauty before he decided to walk over to her slowly.

Once she was all finished, Smurfette set down the watering can next to her and said, "And done! Oh, they all look so pretty."

"...And so are you." Hefty spoke softly leaning against the fence around her flower garden.

As Smurfette heard him, she turned around and spotted Hefty with a smile. "Oh! Hi, Hefty!"

"Smurfy day we're having." he smiled warmly to her.

"Yes it sure is." she spoke happily. "Not a cloud in the sky."

"Mmm, and on such a bright sunny day too." Hefty still couldn't help but admire how amazingly beautiful she looked in his eyes.

Smurfette giggled and then asked him, "So how are you?"

"I'm doin' smurfy, thanks." Hefty replied. "Just gettin' ready to start off my day doin' my best and staying in tip top shape."

"Oh that sounds smurfy, Hefty! You're always up on your feet."

"And smurfing!" Hefty had then flexed his arm showing off one of his enlarged biceps.

"Oh Hefty." Smurfette laughed.

"Care ta feel?" Hefty asked flexing it more. "It won't bite, hehe."

"I think I'll pass." she said and winked at him.

Hefty chuckled and stopped showing off and later said, "Anyhow, I was wondering if you weren't busy that maybe you and I can spend the day together."

"Mmmm, well..." Before she answered, she thought a bit. "I don't think I have anything planned for later. Ok, sounds like a good idea."

"Really?" Hefty's eyes suddenly widened at her response. "That's great! How about now?"

"Just as soon as I finish watering this last patch and we're good to go," she smiled at him.

"Great! Then I'll smurf you over by the Great Oak Tree and met ya there!"

"Alright, I'll see you then!"

Hefty then waved to her as he dashed off so he could go meet her there. And in hopes that his day with Smurfette would go out as he thought it would.

* * *

After time passed, Hefty leaned against the Great Oak as he waited for Smurfette. He was really excited that he was going to get to be with her. He felt a little nervous, but at the same time, his heart was set on her. He looked up to the blue sky and let out a loving sigh while he thought about her. He even saw a few clouds in the sky with oddly enough were shaped just like her knowing that's all he's been thinking about.

"Ah, Smurfette... It's been so long since you've been in our village since the day you've smurfed my heart. I just hope I can be able to tell ya how I really feel about you."

After a few minutes, Smurfette came to the Oak Tree where Hefty told her he'd be waiting for her. She looked around and spotted him leaning close to one of the tree's huge roots. She waved at him happily getting the Smurf's attention and made it to where he was.

"Hi, Hefty!"

He turned and saw her as he smiled happily. "Smurfette!"

As Smurfette hurried along to meet up with him, she smiled and said, "Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Let's get smurfin'." Hefty smiled more to her.

"Lead the way," she said wrapping an arm around his which caused Hefty to feel a hint of blush color his cheeks as he leads the way.

"So uh... Anything goin' on lately?" he asked her.

"Well not much, I've been smurfing a hand with Papa Smurf in his lab and Vanity with his house." she answered him.

"That's good. Nothing's new with me except the usual. Although I did smurf with Handy yesterday after helping him out with a few things he had ta fix."

"You're a really good friend to Handy." Smurfette said to him with a soft smile. "You two make such a great team!

"Yeah..." the strongman chuckled. "So we've been told. Just hope he's gonna be alright though."

"Why? Did something happen?" the golden-haired maiden asked curiously.

After she asked him, Hefty turned to her but then looked to the ground. "Umm... You remember Marina, right?"

"Yes, she's the mermaid who Handy loves."

Before Hefty could answer, he let a small sigh escape his throat, feeling really sorry for his friend. Then he turned to her again and said, "Well... Not anymore..."

"...What? Handy doesn't love her anymore?!" Smurfette exclaimed all shocked.

"Oh! Of course he still loves her...!" he replied as he explained the situation better to her. "But... it was just complicated that there was no other way for him and her to be together. So... Marina said it was best that they went their own separate ways."

"Oh no..." the Smurfette frowned and felt a little tear from her eye. "That's so sad... How's Handy taking it?"

Hefty sighed and replied, "So far, he's doing okay. I was able to cheer him up a little by spending some time with him. It will take some time. But I'm hoping he'll find someone who'll make him happy someday."

"Oh dear, poor Handy. I think I'll come by his house later and give him something to cheer him up. But thank goodness you helped him."

"He could use a little smile from none other than you." Hefty nodded and then smiled to her.

"Awww, thank you." Smurfette said smiling at him in return.

Later on, as they walked a little further, they soon arrive to River Smurf. The river was so clear; the fish were swimming upstream. Some were jumping from the waters as the streams moved rapidly. They passed by the river and walked over to a lake where the mountains were seen from afar as a landscape. Once they got closer, Hefty goes to set her on the soft grass closest to the lake and sat by next to her.

"Why, thank you." Smurfette said as she sat down comfortably next to him.

Hefty had then looked to her as he couldn't stop admiring her beauty and soon turned his head to the lake while the sun shined and shimmer over it. Everything was so serene and quiet, and above all blissful while the two sat together, watching this breath-taking scenery on such a pleasant afternoon.

"It looks so beautiful out here." Smurfette spoke. "So peaceful."

"Hmm, it is very relaxing." the Smurf with red, heart tattoos on both his arms replied. "And the air is so clean."

"It sure is," she said and then closed her eyes to feel the breeze.

And without her noticing, Hefty turned over to look at her again. He scooched a little closer and gazed at her shining golden hair as the sun's rays hit against her blue skin making her look as radiant than ever. He never realized how amazingly beautiful she looked even if she wasn't looking. But the mere sight of her made Hefty's heart beat ten times more as he smiled lovingly to her. She was like a goddess ascended from heaven as he couldn't stop looking and admiring her beauty.

"Wow..."

Smurfette then gave a small sigh and turned to Hefty as she noticed her looking at her. "Hm?"

"Oh!" In an instant reaction, he turned his head away and blushed slightly. "Uh, nothing..."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-i-it's nothing really...!" Hefty stammered and began to laugh nervously.

"Then how come you sound and look so nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? I'm perfectly fine!" He cried not wanting to give away any hints of why he was looking to her earlier. "Just enjoying this lovely view!"

The Smurfette began to smile at him and giggled saying, "Reaaaally?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't besides us?" Hefty chuckled.

"I think you're right." Smurfette laughed.

Hefty laughed more and sighed looking to the ground. Smurfette giggled more next to him and then looked away for a bit. Things were quiet after a while as they looked in the other direction. But then Hefty thought maybe this would be his chance to tell her how he really felt now that they're alone with no one else around to spoil the moment.

"Smurfette?" he spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes?" she said turning to him.

"I uh..." he slowly turned to her. "There's something that I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now... But I don't know if this is the right time for me to smurf it to you."

"What is it?" she asked now feeling more curious.

As he turned his whole body to face her, he took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Smurfette... I..." He could feel his heart pounding through his chest and hear it in his ears as his body trembled a little. He swallowed hard as he carefully took a hold of her hand and gently pressed it together with both his. He was now in the position that it was now or never to reveal his true feelings to her and how she would feel if she loved him back. "...I..."

Smurfette looked to him in the eyes and listened to him carefully as Hefty blushed lightly forming a small smile. And from there on, he finally spoke and told her. "...I love you."

After he had admitted his feelings for her, Smurfette felt her eyes widen and remained silent with a blush.

"I've always had since I first smurfed my eyes on you." Hefty spoke softly clasping her hand more as he got a little closer.

"Oh Hefty..." Smurfette spoke softly.

"Smurfette..." his eyes glistened as he looked to her love-struck while his heart beat stronger for her.

She smiled back at him but for some reason, she felt something deep down that unfortunately wasn't the same feeling the Smurf in front of her felt. She didn't know why but her eyes just saw him as he was, a friend to her. She looked away for a bit and back at him taking a small deep breath and spoke softly to him.

"Hefty... I really appreciate the affection you have towards me, it's really sweet of you to think and feel that for me... But... I ...Sadly don't feel the same way..."

Suddenly Hefty's expression changed as he couldn't believe the words she just said while his eyes widened in shock. "W-what? Tell me this isn't true."

"It's not like that." Smurfette replied feeling terrible on the inside. "You're a very close friend to me and a great guy. But that's what I see you as, a close friend. I'm really sorry, Hefty."

A friend? How could this be possible after all he had done for her over the past few years? After all the times he's rescued her from Gargamel and just about everything he could remember. But then he realized something and thought maybe...

"... There's someone else, is there?"

"No, no. There isn't." she told him. "I don't have someone else. I just don't feel like starting a relationship now..."

"I... I see..." After hearing the full truth, he suddenly lets go of her hand. "I can understand..." Then he got up from the grass and dusted himself off while Smurfette looked up to him sadly.

"I hope you understand." she said to him, feeling awful. "I'm sorry if I caused you any harm."

"It's alright; really..." he said trying to form a smile, even though it did cause his heart to ache. "I'm glad you actually told me how you really felt about me..."

"Yes... I think its best so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings in the future."

"Yeah..." Hefty held an arm with his hand, rubbing it, looking the other way and said, "Well, thanks for smurfing here with me anyway..."

"Thank you for inviting me."

In return, the saddened Smurf nodded a little. "I guess I should bring you back."

"Yeah it's starting to get late." Smurfette saw that the afternoon was just about over and the sun was soon going to set.

Hefty later held out his hand to help Smurfette get back up onto her feet as he looked over to the lake one last time. Then as they finally left, Smurfette walked by him but with an awkward silence between them. Hefty stood quiet and didn't even bother to look her in the eye after being rejected with a broken heart.

As soon as they both returned to the village, Smurfette looked to him one last time and headed for her house not before saying, "Bye, Hefty. Thank you for the evening and... Sorry."

"It's no problem," he replied to her lowly. "And I hope you have a smurfy evening..."

"You too." And with that, she walked back into her house though she couldn't help but feel awful about what happened.

After she was gone for the rest of the day, Hefty took a deep sigh as he turned to leave and kicked the ground a little. He too walked back to his house and before heading in, he saw Handy with Farmer with the new invention he had been working on to help him better with his gardening.

"And with this lever you'll be able the water the crops easy, Farmer." the handyman said to the Smurf in the green overalls and corn-straw hat.

"Well, that's highly neighbor of ya to smurf me a watering machine." Farmer said to him. "And I can't thank you enough for the new scarecrow you smurfed! I'm telling ya those pests with wings have been ruining my rutabagas and corn before they're ripe for harvestin'."

"You're welcome, Farmer. So in case you need some upgrading on it or another job to be done, you know which Smurf to call." Handy smiled at him.

"Ahyeh, I know just the right Smurf if anythin' goes wrong in my garden the next time."

Handy chuckled and replied, "Well I better get going, gotta see what other jobs I have on the list. Smurf ya later, Farmer!"

"Be seein' ya! And thank you again, Handy!" The farmer waved to him as Handy made it over to his workshop and began to take out his blueprints to plan a new machine for his upcoming invention.

After seeing Handy leave into his house, the muscled Smurf finally goes into his house and closed the door. He walked over to his bed and sat down as he took another long sigh. It wasn't long until he looked over to the window seeing it was almost sunset and close to dinner time. But for some reason he didn't feel all too hungry and couldn't stop thinking of Smurfette breaking to him gently when she had not returned her love for him. Hefty then goes to lie in his bed and grabbed one of his pillows as he hugged it really tight. And as he laid there in the dark room, warm tears streamed down his face shutting his eyes tightly and sobbed softly into the pillow so no Smurf can hear him.

Alone with a broken heart; he now felt the true pain of falling in love in the result in being rejected by the only person he had ever loved.


	3. Consolation

It was almost sundown and the Smurfs were already heading over to the mess hall to have dinner.

Handy was in the mess hall eating his meal, but then he couldn't help but notice that Hefty didn't come to eat. He looked around if there were any signs of that bulky Smurf but he saw nothing of him. He finished his dinner and made it out of the mess hall to see if he was still out or if he was helping out with some other Smurf, but when he wasn't there he decided to go to his house to check if he was alright. He knocked on his door gently and got no answer out of it. He didn't like the idea but he then opened the door and peeked inside to see if he was there.

"Hefty? You in here?"

He continued to walk through his best friend's house, but Hefty was still lying in his bed with his face covered in the pillow while he shuffled a little, unaware that he had an unexpected visitor looking for him.

Handy walked around the hut and saw no sign of his friend anywhere and just as he continued to walk, he reached his bedroom. But before he could knock on the door, he heard the faint sound of shuffling from the other side and thought to himself, "He went to sleep already?" Just before he could close the door again, he heard Hefty moan a little while the brawny Smurf on his bed clenched a pillow tighter in his grasp.

Handy listened to the sound and got a questioned look, "He doesn't sound alright."

He then opened the door ever so slowly to check on Hefty, and then he saw him shift gripping on the pillow still. At first he thought he was asleep, but then he saw him hug the pillow tighter and thought that he was in some kind of pain.

"Hefty!" the mechanic gasped and ran to his side to roll him over.

After being turned over, dried up tears on his face were shown before Hefty slowly opened his eyes to see that his best friend was at his side, he blinked a little just so his vision was clear after all the crying.

"Handy...?"

"Hefty!" Handy looked at his face and worried more, "What's happened? What's wrong? Are you okay? You seem in pain."

The muscular Smurf sat up on the bed and turned his head away with a sad look saying, "The only thing that's in pain is a broken heart..."

The smaller but smarter Smurf remained silent for a little while and then scootched over next to him, suspecting a bit of the situation his friend was going through "...What happened?"

"You don't wanna know..."

"Hefty, as your friend I wanna help you. So please, talk to me. What happened?"

Knowing that his friend wasn't going to give up in trying to find out what was going on, he turned to him and sighed deeply, "It's Smurfette..."

"What..?" He asked worriedly, "...What did she say?"

Hefty couldn't help but turn his head away as he grabbed the pillow again, "She..." He said clenching the pillow tight, "...she said she didn't feel the same in how I felt for her..."

"…Oh Hefty... So sorry about that..." Handy pitied and patted his back gently.

Hefty didn't say anything after that as his body began to shake and grip the pillow even tighter and later burying his face in it. Handy frowned at him even more and moved closer to bring him into a warm hug for comfort. Although it wasn't his style or even intended, Hefty could feel himself beginning to cry again as he sobs softly into the cushion.

Handy patted his back a bit more and whispered soothingly, "It's okay, Hefty."

Hefty turned his head further away and continued to sob at the pain he felt in his heart, "Now I know how you felt when you and Marina broke up... It really hurts... It actually hurts...!"

At hearing those words from the muscle Smurf, Handy felt his eyes widen and tears forming on them. It reminded him of Marina once more even though he had forgotten about it just for this moment, he then shouted, "...Yes... It felt awful... and it still does...!"

"I loved her the moment she came here... And after everything I've done for her, I..." He shouted with tears forming once more as they streamed down and turning to him, "I don't know what else to do! I'll never find another girl as smurfy as Smurfette...! ...Because there is no other like her!"

"And I'll never find someone as smurfy as Marina! It's a terrible feeling! Terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE!"

"I knew it was too good to be true... And to think that I was hoping to get a kiss from her! After all the times I smurfed her out of trouble! Who else would love a guy who only has one quality in nothing but sportsmanship? Heck, I'm not even cut out to do any other qualities like cooking, building, or fixing things. What good am I for if the person I ever loved doesn't love me back...?"

Just then, Handy suddenly stopped crying and looked to him. That was not true! He couldn't think like that. With a firm look he said, "Hefty, don't say that! You're an incredible Smurf that does his best each day! Without you, a lot of jobs including lives would be lost without you. You've saved other Smurfs from Gargamel or any other threat that's come and you've done an amazing job helping others out around the village. You are good at other things Hefty, but like you I also don't know how to cook or any of those things. So don't make yourself less than others."

At hearing the inspiring words from his smaller friend, Hefty looked to him and stood quiet for a short while. This definitely demonstrated how Handy could be such a dear and very loyal friend to anysmurf. Then all of a sudden more tears spilled from his eyes and pulled Handy into a tight hug and sobbed against his shoulder.

Handy hugged him back shutting his eyes tight to avoid more tears to slide, he needed to show some support to his best bud and continued, "You're not only a hard worker, you're also a very great friend. My best friend."

Hefty kept listening to him and shortly stopped crying as he turned to whisper to him, "And you're my best friend... You've always been there for me... Just like when I hurt my leg and you smurfed me that wheelsmurfer so I wouldn't feel that I couldn't do nothin'..."

"And you've been there for me too." Handy said, "After the red spot on my nose you didn't think twice in taking it back and facing Papa Smurf."

"Because I couldn't let you feel sad for having to deal with the spot after what you've done for me." Said the strong smurf holding him closer.

"And I'm thankful for that. It lets me know that I can count on you for anything."

"Same here. You're the only Smurf who I look up to. Because I care about you a whole lot and wanna make sure you're alright. Especially after what happened. But..."

Handy looked to him and smiled softly simply saying, "But now it's my turn to be there for you."

The brawns formed a small smile as his eyes glistened. He's an incredible Smurf indeed. "Thank you, Handy…" he said hugging him once more, "I love you."

"I love ya too, Hefty." The red penciled smurf said hugging him back and giving him a small pat.

Hefty sighed deeply feeling goosebumps from Handy's touch; he pulled him closer as he then rested his head to his shoulder while Handy sighed and rubbed his back feeling that he needed much comfort at the moment. As they continued to hug, the bulky Smurf suddenly felt strange in the pit of his stomach but at the same time felt really good in his friend's warm embrace. But it wasn't only him thinking that, the brains also remained in his position but slowly felt more warmth in their embrace as well.

Hefty could feel his heart beating softly against Handy's and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Handy must've heard his release of breath, because he turned to see him and spoke softly.

"Feeling better...?"

"Yeah... Although... I can't help but feel something is happening..."

"Like what?" he asked with a questioned look.

"I dunno..." Hefty said looking down at him, "But whatever it is... it does feel good. Especially with you here."

The mechanic smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Maybe you just needed a friend to help you out."

"Yeah, that might be it." The other responded, smiling back at him, "Thanks again for being there for me."

"Anytime, pal."

"Handy?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh... I know his may sound strange and all but... you wouldn't mind spending the night here, do you? I... I just don't wanna be alone is all."

"Oh, sure Hefty. If that makes you comfortable. I'll just go get my night clothes and I'll be back." Handy said as Hefty smiled softly to him and gave a small nod.

The Smurf in the denim overalls got up slowly and after exiting the hut, he headed for his house to get his night gown. As Handy got everything, he headed back towards Hefty's until he suddenly bumped into Brainy out of all Smurfs.

"Ohh! Hey, watch where you're smurfing!"

"Sorry Brainy! Just in a bit of a hurry."

"What for? And what are you doing smurfing with your night gown?"

"I'm going to keep Hefty some company for the night."

"Hefty? I wonder what's smurfing him?" said the Smurf with glasses already getting curious about Hefty's situation.

"He'll tell when he wants to." Handy cleared out, "For now, I'm gonna give him some company. See ya, Brainy!" he finished and then ran off.

Watching the smart Smurf run off, Brainy began to wonder to himself, "Hmm... Something's going on, and smurf knows I shouldn't intrude. But I wonder..."

Handy then made it back to Hefty's and slowly entered going to his room and opened the door, "Hefty?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Hefty answered showing he was already in his night shirt as he was exiting the bathroom.

"Are you feeling any better than before?"

"Yeah, a little," he said walking over to his bed, "Thanks for spending the night. It really means a lot to me."

"Anything to make you feel better." Handy said with a small smile.

"Well, I guess you can use the bathroom to get yourself set." Hefty invited with a soft smile.

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute," Handy said walking into the bathroom shutting the door gently.

The muscle Smurf had gone into his bed and laid down with his arms crossed behind his head and let out a small sigh looking up to the ceiling thinking about today. It sure was an unexpected one no doubt about it.

Inside the bathroom, Handy put on his gown and couldn't help but feel a bit sad about what happened to not only him but also Hefty in their love lives. He sighed and decided to come out to meet up with Hefty.

The tattooed Smurf heard him come out until he sat back up and pulled a blanket down for him.

"Thanks." Handy half smiled.

Hefty returned one as well and said, "Hmm, some last few days we had, huh?"

"Yep... Very... Surprising?"

"Yeah... It is now that you put it that way."

Handy sighed and said, "It gives you a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, doesn't it?"

"And a lot of heartache." Hefty replied with a nod. "It still hurts even as I think it."

"Yes, it doesn't go away easy. Might take some time."

"Well, as long as we're in this together, we'll make it through."

"You're right about that." Handy said, looking to him and smiled.

"Makes me wonder if I'll ever find someone as smurfy as Smurfette."

"I wonder the same about Marina... But you know as they say, there's a ton of fish in the water."

Hefty chuckled at his words and replied, "That is true."

"I'm sure we'll find someone, no rush really." the Smurf mechanic nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. What's the hurry? We still have each other whenever we're in an unsmurfy situation, but there's always a solution between us. Well, sometimes, hehe."

"That's right. We can always rely on each other for anything."

"No matter what." the strong Smurf smiled to him.

Handy gave a small chuckle and patted his back saying, "Well, we should be going to sleep now. Who knows what jobs and plans Papa Smurf has for us."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Hefty agreed as he stretched his arms and got under the blankets. "Hopefully, it will be a better day for the both of us."

"I'm sure it will." Handy then gave a small yawn and tucked under the blankets. "G'night Hefty."

"Night, Handy."

Then Hefty turned himself the other way and closed his eyes while he felt more content with having Handy by his side. Handy felt his eyelids grow heavy and cuddled into the pillow, feeling comfortable near Hefty as they both drifted off to sleep.

But however... what they didn't know was that some Smurf was snooping in and viewing from outside the window, seeing what was going on. And that Smurf was Brainy of all Smurfs always getting into everyone's business. As he peeped in carefully while watching the two Smurfs slumber in the muscular Smurf's bed. Everything seemed to be fine and nothing unusual was going on. But he still couldn't help but wonder why Hefty wanted his closest friend to stay at his place for the night.

"Hmm... looks like nothing's wrong." the spectacled Smurf said to himself. "But why would Handy go and stay with Hefty for the night? And what is it that Hefty is keeping? Whatever it is, he ought to smurf the beans soon. Unless..."

The Smurf leader's assistant peeped closer in the window and saw Hefty shuffle a little in his sleep as he then turned to the other side facing Handy who was snoring and snuggling closer into his pillow. After he looked a little longer seeing nothing else was happening, the Smurf behind the glasses gave a quick shrug and shook his head at the idea he was thinking that wasn't true.

"Nah... It couldn't be. It's too obvious." He soon turned away from the window and headed his way back to his home. "The idea of me thinking that Hefty and Handy are hiding something is just impossible. I mean, who else would think of that when there's Smurfette around? That is just silly."

What in the world did he mean by when there's Smurfette around? What could Brainy possibly think that they were hiding?

Well, a few hours later had passed and it was the middle of the night. Hefty suddenly without even realizing got in a little closer on Handy's side while he was still asleep and nuzzled closely up against Handy's side of the bed. The smaller Smurf had let out a peaceful sigh and cuddled to Hefty, hugging his arm. In his sleep, the strong Smurf could feel his arm being held and moaned a little before his free hand brushed up against Handy's hips as he too cuddled up closer to him not realizing what he was doing.

In the not noticed embrace, Handy all of a sudden felt a bit hot and tried to move away but felt himself feeling cramped. In an instant, he opened his eyes slowly until he noticed Hefty was incredibly close to him and his eyes widened at the action taking place in the tattooed Smurf's bed.

Hefty had been still asleep as his hand pressed firmly against Handy's side. Handy began to feel himself blush and looked to where Hefty had his hand at the moment. He then turned to him again and started poking his shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Hefty...! Psst! Uh, Hefty...!"

The bigger Smurf moaned, moving his head a little as he held onto Handy tighter not hearing his call the first time. The smaller slightly built Smurf muffled a bit and looked until he thought of an alternate option and sighed.

"WAKE UP HEFTY!"

After hearing that, Hefty suddenly awoke and saw Handy until he realized what he was doing and freaked out, letting go of him. "What in smurfs-?!"

"I don't know what you were dreaming, but I think you were enjoying it a little too much..." Handy said.

"Maybe... Uhh... I didn't do anything else, did I?"

"Not that I know about."

"That's a relief." Hefty sighed. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't sweat it." Handy smiled with a sweat drop forming on his head.

"Man, at this rate I won't be able to sleep. Smurfette is all I keep thinking about."

"I was like that too. Couldn't sleep last night, kept waking up every minute thinking about Marina."

Hefty then sighed again and laid back down facing the ceiling. "And to think you've experienced sharing your true feelings to someone who loved you back..."

"Yeah... But sadly had to let me go so there would be no more pain in being apart..."

"Yeah, but for me it feels like I'll never have that chance."

"Don't say that. You'll have your chance. You just need to find the right one."

"If only I knew who that one was. Maybe one day it'll happen."

"Yeah, all in good time." Afterwards, Handy felt his eyelids grow heavy once more and yawned. "Well, I think maybe we do need the rest. It's very late."

The muscular Smurf nodded in response as he too felt himself growing tired again and faced the other way in his bed once more. "Night Handy..."

"'Night, Hefty." The inventor Smurf then brought the covers over his shoulders and drifted back to sleep instantly. Hefty turned his head towards Handy, taking another quick look to him before he turned back and exhaled as he too feel back to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning had come in and the sun was already beaming over Smurf Village. In Hefty's mushroom hut, the sun's rays began to shine through the windows as Handy felt the rays warm up against his skin. He stirred and moaned under the covers until he sat up and rubbed an eye. He gave out a small yawn and looked out the window to see a new day had started. Hefty was still sound asleep while the sounds of his breathing was heard softly and had cuddled up to his side as of last night. When the clever Smurf felt him close once more, he turned to the strong Smurf seeing his friend holding on to him.

"Not again..." the Smurf whispered.

But as soon Hefty felt the sun hit his face, he turned back on his side of the bed moaning softly pulling the covers up. Although this was unintentional, Handy had let out a small chuckle at how funny Hefty was when he sleeps, not being able to stay still. The athletic Smurf then shuffled a little as he ducked himself underneath the covers to keep away from the rays hitting him. As Handy turned back to the window, he noticed the other Smurfs were already emerging from their homes and were heading for the center of the village for an announcement. He then felt himself now wide awake and decided to wake Hefty up also.

"Psst! Hefty! Get up!"

"Hnn..." Hefty groaned lowly, "Just five more minutes..."

As he looked to him, Handy formed a mischievous smile and playfully poked Hefty's side. The bigger Smurf moaned more and felt rather annoyed while he stirred more in his sleep.

"Go away, Jokey... It's too early for your pranks..."

And after that was said, Handy grunted at his reaction and rolled his eyes and finally yelled out, "Hefty!"

In a flash, Hefty finally woke up to his name being called and looked around in a hurry. "Huh? Wha-?" As he looked to Handy, he started to remember he had him stay over last night. "Oh."

"Now I'm beginning to wonder how you do it to wake up each day." Handy said as he started to chuckle.

"Very funny..." Hefty replied and sat up from the bed, stretching out his muscular arms as he took a big yawn.

Handy also got out of bed and stretched as well saying, "I think we should hurry, I saw the other Smurfs heading for the village square."

"Aww smurf. Then we better get movin'!"

Hefty then got out of bed and hurriedly went to go fetch his pants and headed over to the changing area while Handy headed for the bathroom and changed into his overalls. As Hefty finished getting himself dressed, he looked over to where Handy was getting ready and patiently waited for so they could head out. Once Handy was done, he got out and adjusted his hat with his pencil and looked over to his friend.

"I'm good to go!" He said to him.

"Great! Let's go!" Hefty then went to open the door as they both leave his house to follow the other Smurfs heading over to the center of Smurf Village. On their way, they saw the whole village reunite in the square until they finally made it.

"I think we're a bit late." Handy said looking around in the back.

"So much for sleeping in." Hefty seconded when he too looked to the Smurfs from behind.

"I think I see Papa from here." Handy replied standing on his tip toes. "Wonder what he's gonna say."

From where they were standing, they saw their proud leader, Papa Smurf wearing his traditional red hat and pants as he stood on top of the speaking mushroom and looked around to see if each and every Smurf were present before he made his announcement.

"Okay is everysmurf here?" the great and wise Smurf spoke and looked over to his young Smurfs. "Alright! Now that all of you are here, there are a few things I would like to inform you all. First of all, we all know that Gargamel has made his many attempts in locating our village. And it turns out that he almost nearly found it not long ago last week. So therefore, we need to do something to keep our village hidden in order for him not to locate it."

"Golly! So, uh, what we gonna do, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy wondered.

"We are going to counter up a spell so that way Gargamel will never find our village." Papa replied. "But I'll need some supplies in which are far out overseas on a deserted island. Which leads me to my next discussion."

As they listened, Handy stood next to Hefty and was curious of what Papa was going to say next.

"Overseas, huh?" the Smurf with the pink flower in his hat spoke. "Are there any volunteers who'll be going on this trip?"

"Of course," Papa Smurf responded. "And with the list I have gathered for the Smurfs who are chosen will go on this expedition with Dreamy on the S. S. Smurf II."

"Oh, great Papa Smurf!" the navigator Smurf exclaimed in his captain's hat, "Let's seek out the brave Smurfs who'll be part of this crew!"

Soon the first Smurf volunteered who happened to be of all Smurfs... Brainy.

"Obviously, you'll be needing a Smurf who's also very smart and knows the guidelines in getting the job done correctly according to plan." he said adjusting his glasses as he blabbed as usual. "Because we all know I'm the Smurf you'll need for this expedition and without me, you'll probably all get lost in the middle of the ocean."

Next to him was Greedy who rolled his eyes in annoyance and lifted a hand up. "I volunteer too! You'll need a good meal for the trip!"

"I'll volunteer as well." Vanity said. "After all, a Smurf like me can use a little trip and maybe find a few exotic plants to make a new cologne I've been needing." ...Well... at he's going to help out anyhow besides that...

"I'll go too!" Handy said raising his hand as well. "It sounds like fun and in case there's a problem on the ship I can help out!"

Hefty then smiled to Handy who had much enthusiasm in helping out their father as he raised his hand as well. "And I'll join too! You'll need a strong Smurf if we encounter any sea creatures that maybe of danger on our trip!"

Papa Smurf couldn't help but feel proud in the Smurfs who volunteered to go on this daring trip with Dreamy Smurf. "That's wonderful that some of you are willing to take this trip to smurf the ingredients I need. Are there any more willing to help?"

Surprisingly, Clumsy chuckled out loud and jumped in his place calling out, "I'll help, Papa Smurf!"

"You've got to be kidding?!" Brainy voiced to himself when he overheard what the accident-prone Smurf said.

"That's good, Clumsy." Papa said. "Now we'll need one more Smurf. Anyone?"

No one else didn't seem to raise their hand nor lend their voices when he needed one last Smurf. However, after a while when Papa waited for one last volunteer, one Smurf spoke out, and his voice for some reason sounded very familiar as if they haven't seen him in a long time.

"How's about a Smurf who's seen the world?"

Once all the Smurfs turned to see who that Smurf was who had spoken, they saw him walking among the crowd to where the other Smurfs who offered to go were. And as they saw this Smurf, they all found out that it was none other than the traveling Smurf himself, Marco Smurf. He had just returned from a very long trip after the last time he came back to the village.

"Marco Smurf!" Clumsy yelled happily. "Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"Ahaha! And not a moment too soon!" the noble explorer spoke. "It's great being back in good old civilization for a while."

The craftsman Smurf then approached him with a smile and shook his hand. "It's sure been a while since we smurfed you around, Marco. How's the trip been?"

"It's been quite an adventure after our last encounter with those Pepper Pirates!" Marco recalled of their time when the Pepper Pirates had him held captive. "But we sure fooled them! And I've brought plenty of other spices and goods from other parts I have traveled while I've been away."

"Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Handy, "And it's good to see you again. So you'll be joining the crew as well?"

"Why not? I'm always ready for adventure and prepared for anything!"

"That's really smurfy of you, Marco!" Hefty replied, walking over to him. "We could use another Smurf like you who's seen just about everything!"

"Ahaha! Not everything Hefty, my friend! There's more out there to be discovered with this time we still have here!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a smurf on!" Dreamy said as he begins to make his way over to the S.S Smurf II. Everyone else later joined to see the Smurfs set off while the captain of the ship was getting everything set to go.

"We're only waiting for you, Papa Smurf!" he said.

"I would come along, but I have some very important matters to attend to here." Papa replied to them. "But I will give you this list so you know exactly what you'll need and a map to where you'll find it all."

"Okay, Papa Smurf!" Greedy answered. "So we'll see you in a little while!"

Papa then handed the map and list to Marco as he headed onto the ship with the other Smurfs who were ready to set sail. "Farewell, my Smurfs! And come back safely! We're all counting on you!"

"Will do Papa Smurf!" Marco said. "Let's get smurfing, Dreamy! Lead the way!"

The captain of the Smurfs cheerfully nodded and took a hold of the map. He analyzed it for a few seconds and then steered the ship. "Onward, my Smurfs!"

All the Smurfs soon cheered and waved their goodbyes as the S.S. Smurf II made its way out to sea. And while the Smurfs on the ship waved to Papa and the others down below, Hefty had spotted Smurfette from afar waving to them. He suddenly stopped and couldn't believe how happy she looked even after the rejection he took from her yesterday. He let out a small sigh and looked over to her a while longer until he turned away sadly with the S.S. Smurf finally out at sea.

His best friend, Handy continued to wave at the others and suddenly eyed Hefty leaving the group sadly. He then followed him quietly and came closer asking, "...Hefty?"

Hefty heard his name and turned to Handy giving him a small smile. "I'm alright. Maybe some time away from the village will make me not think of her..."

When Handy heard what he said, he turned and noticed that Smurfette was in the crowd waving happily at them and understood why he felt that way. He didn't say much and decided to give him a supportive smile. "I think you're right... though... now that I think of it, I think spending time at the sea wasn't such a good idea."

"I just realized that now." Hefty agreed remembering that Marina belonged to the sea. "But, at least we'll both be alright if we smurf it together."

Handy sighed next to him and said, "Right you are, pal..."

Hefty nodded slightly to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. Handy remained silent and looked to him for a bit, then wrapped an arm around him as well. With a soft sigh escaping his throat, the masculine Smurf gave his friend a small pat on his back after feeling goosebumps form on his skin when Handy brushed his hand around him.

"C'mon, let's see if Greedy has anything since we missed out on breakfast." Hefty said breaking the silence.

"That's a good point." he agreed as the two turned to the small door on the ship that leads towards the kitchen. "Let's go before they eat all of it."

"Or better yet, Greedy, hehe..." Hefty jokingly replied.

They then go into the kitchen as the others were already there waiting for the cook Smurf to serve what he was sprucing up. Both Smurfs sat down together while Brainy not too far from where he was sitting watched the two. He couldn't help but wonder that something was definitely up with them since he snooped at Handy's window last night.

A little while later, Greedy finally came with full plates of hot soup and smaller plates with bread slices as he served the seven Smurfs their meals. "Dig in, Smurfs!" he happily said. "We'll need the energy for this trip."

"Thanks, Greedy old chap!" Marco replied. "You sure know how to smurf a good meal!"

The Smurf behind the handkerchief chuckled and sat down with his dish. "Well I enjoy cooking as much as I love eating." he replied and begins to eat a big spoonful of his soup.

"Oh Greedy, you sure can be, well, you." the narcissistic Smurf laughed as he eats his soup.

Hefty then took a spoonful along with the others as he still had Smurfette on his mind for a moment. He was still pretty depressed from what happened, even though it was going to be a while to get over the girl with the golden-haired tresses.

Clumsy who had sat along with Brainy was eating his soup until he accidentally dropped his filled spoon on Brainy's pants. "Whoops..."

"Ohh! Clumsy!" Brainy yelled getting discouraged. "Watch where you're smurfing...!"

"Sorry, Brainy," the klutzy Smurf chuckled in a nervous way.

The inventor gave out a light chuckle at Brainy's pants malfunction and then turned to Hefty. "So, how's the soup?"

The bigger Smurf showed no sign of emotion and blandly answered, "It's real smurfy. And it hits the spot."

"It sure does," Handy replied taking a small sip of it and turned to him again, noticing his expression. "But it's a bit hard to believe with that frown on your face."

Hefty suddenly raised one eyebrow and looked to him while slurping his soup saying, "Oh, really now?"

"It's a bit noticeable." Handy replied turning back to his bowl.

"I'll be fine. It's just taking a while. Same thing like you're goin' through." Hefty then turned to eat more of his soup.

"Yeah, it's alright... Feeling the same with you know."

Back with the Smurf in the round glasses, he was brushing off the soup from earlier with a napkin. He overheard the boys talking and later said to himself looking at them, "Seriously, those two have been acting real strange lately. What in smurfs has gotten into them?"

When Handy looked away a bit, he noticed Brainy looking to them and lifted an eye brow. "...Yes?" he asked him.

"Oh!" As the nerdy Smurf realized he was looking at him, he turned away and said as a reply laughing nervously, "N-nothing...!"

Handy had remained silent for a bit and continued eating every once in a while looking to Brainy. As soon as Hefty noticed what was happening, he whispered to Handy asking, "What's smurfin' him? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"I don't know..." he whispered back. "But he does seem a bit off..."

"Doesn't he almost every day?" Hefty said, referring that as an insult.

Handy chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah he does, but maybe this time he's a bit more."

"Well, it's not like he's suspicious of anything in particular."

"Yeah... maybe it's just us thinking it."

"Probably... If anything, I can just throw him overboard, hehehe."

"I'd like to see that...!" Handy laughed a bit with Hefty smiling and laughing more feeling a little better about the whole situation earlier.

Brainy as he looked to them again couldn't help but say in his mind, "There's something fishy going on with those two. Maybe I was wrong about last night. Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of it." Then he turned to take a slurp of his soup.

"Oh, I don't think I can eat another bite." Vanity said, feeling his belly. "Don't wanna overfill with my figure now." He later looked into his hand mirror admiring himself at how beautiful he was as usual.

"Well I'm done too." Greedy later got up and took the empty bowls carefully after everyone else had finished theirs.

"Thanks for the yummy meal, Greedy!" Dreamy said, complimenting him. "It sure gave me energy to start this trip fully."

"It's no problem serving my fellow Smurfs."

"Well, now that we're all smurfed and ready to go, I'll be helping out Dreamy in leading us to our destination." Marco spoke out.

"Sounds good, Marco. If there's any problem you know which Smurf to call." Handy smiled at him.

"Will do, Handy!"

"And you can count on me too!" Hefty said standing up from his seat as he threw out his chest and flexed an arm.

"Ahahahaha! And of course, you as well, Hefty!" Marco soon turned to Dreamy saying, "Let's go! There's lots to be done!"

"You can say that again!" the captain of his smurfy crew said as he dashed out of the kitchen and made his way to the steering wheel eagerly with Marco following him. And as the two were taking full charge of the expedition, Marco kept a lookout seeing if there was anything unusual out at sea, but nothing or the sort was seen or heard.

Later on, Hefty stretched his arms out a little as he stood along with Handy and the others. "Boy, I'm actually feeling a little tired."

"I'm just full." Handy said to him. "But maybe getting some rest won't be a bad idea."

"I agree." Vanity cut in. "A little beauty nap is what we need so we're nice and fresh once we hit land."

"Sounds like a good idea, Smurfs." Greedy said as he yawned and left the kitchen. "I'm gonna sleep out in the open."

"And I'll smurf on one of the bunks on the other side of the ship." Hefty insisted.

"I think I'll be out here for a little while." Handy replied heading for outside with Hefty following him. "I'll sleep in when I'm more tired."

"Okay, I'll smurf you later on afterwards. I'm headin' over now for a power nap."

Handy laughed softly and said, "Okay, big guy. See ya in a bit."

He leaned on the edge of the ship as Hefty looked back to his friend until he turned to leave to go to where the bunk beds made out for the Smurfs were and headed to the other side of the ship. Handy then took the opportunity that after he was finally alone, looked over to the ocean and sighed sadly. He supported his head with his hand and thought to himself as the waves washed rapidly against the ship, "How I can forget if the memory is all around me...?"


	4. The Storm

On the other side of the ship inside, Hefty went to go sit on one of the bunks and lay down with one arm behind his head on the pillow and looked up to the ceiling. As he gazed blankly to the dark, wooden celling, he took a deep long sigh and imaged Smurfette's beauty in his mind once more when he last saw her earlier.

"If only I knew why she could never go for a Smurf like me..."

Then as everything was quiet, he closed his eyes after they grew heavy and soon began to dream of her as the hours went by.

* * *

In his dream, he was standing in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He walked as far as he could to see if there were any signs of anyone or anything. The fog all around grew foggier by the minute. Hefty could not see in where he was going until he saw a silhouette of a very familiar figure. As he got closer, he saw the figure was Smurfette just up ahead looking the opposite direction.

He gave out a gasp and cried, "Smurfette!" and hurriedly ran up towards her feeling his heart racing as if it was real.

The dream Smurfette stood in her place without looking at him as Hefty made a complete halt after he had arrived to her. He took a couple of breaths and panted and said after, "Smurfette, it's me!"

But the Smurfette remained turned away from him but only tilted her head as if she heard him.

"Smurfette?" the strong Smurf questioned and slowly walked up as he tried to look to her.

The beautiful Smurf that he had ever loved stood a bit more until she finally turned to him and lent out her voice "...Hefty."

"Smurfette..." Hefty reluctantly took a hold of both her hands in his as he looked to her.

"...Hefty..." she softly spoke. "I only like you as a friend."

As Hefty heard this the second time in the real world, his eyes widened with his pupils shrinking at her response. "But... but I..."

"I don't see you as something more..." she said right there and then.

"But... Smurfette...!" he cried as he then let go of her. "What is it that you don't feel the same?"

"Because I don't. I don't love you that way."

The muscle man's eyes begin to well up as tears streamed down his face after hearing all this the second time, "Smurfette..." He soon felt his body tremble at the mere rejection he was given.

"...Good-bye Hefty." And after she spoke one last time she suddenly vanished away through thin air, leaving Hefty all alone in the middle of nowhere.

"No...Wait! Smurfette! Don't go!" He cried reaching out a hand to her until it was too late. "SMURFETTE!" He then dropped to his knees as more tears streamed more and banged his fists to the ground. "Smurfette...!"

* * *

Afterwards, the dream had ended as Hefty's body was sweating while he moaned out Smurfette's name lowly.

He didn't know that right beside him standing from the bed, Clumsy had been there as he was trying to wake the Smurf up. "Hefty! Yoo-hoo! Hefty! Wake up!"

"Don't go..." Hefty was moving his head as he sweated more, moaning.

And when all else failed, Clumsy took the initiative and yelled out, "HEFTY!"

In an instant, Hefty gasped and finally was wide awake sitting up, panting with his hand to his forehead after the nightmare he had.

"Hefty? Are you alright?" Clumsy asked the buffed Smurf curiously. "You were screamin' and wouldn' stop movin'!"

As he listened to Clumsy, Hefty turned to him while beads of sweat were seen from his head. "I was...?"

"Yup you were. I got worried so I came to wake you up."

The strongman was actually a bit relieved that the Smurf with his hat drooping over his eyes half way got him before the dream had gotten worse. Then he wiped the sweat from his head and asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh, quite a long time." the innocent Smurf replied. "Yup, it's almost sundown."

"I slept the whole entire day away..." Hefty sighed.

"Don't worry Hefty. We're still on our way so it's no problem."

"And everyone else, what are they doin'?"

"I dunno, haven't gone out yet."

"Well, thanks for wakin' me up. I thought that dream would never end... More like a nightmare that's happened before."

"Oh golly, Hefty." Clumsy later sat next to him worrying what the dream had been about. "What happened?"

"Just a bad dream. I..." But when he realized that Clumsy wasn't aware of what happened besides Handy, he didn't want to tell the real truth to him about Smurfette. So instead he made up a small white lie. "I dreamt we were all captured by Gargamel. And I was the only one who wasn't able to save them all."

"Oh! Now that is a nightmare! Good thing I woke ya up in time!"

Well, at least Clumsy bought it.

"Yeah..." Hefty smiled to him softly. "Hopefully it won't happen again."

"That's good!" the Smurf smiled innocently at him. "Don' you wanna go outside? Maybe we're almost there."

"Sure." he nodded to him. "Maybe some fresh air will help clear my mind."

With that, Clumsy got up from the bed along with Hefty as the little Smurf accompanied him to the outside of the ship to see how the others were doing. As they both came out from the room downstairs, Greedy had already woken up and noticed them coming out.

"Oh hey guys. Had a good rest?"

Hefty waved to him and replied, "Yeah, just about. Don't think I'll go back to sleep tonight, hehe."

"Aww, don't worry Hefty. You won't be gettin' the nightmare again for sure." Clumsy assured him.

"What nightmare?" the chef asked.

"Hefty had a nightmare where Gargamel was catchin' us!"

"Gargamel?!" Vanity exclaimed after he had just came in after freshening up earlier from his beauty sleep. "I wouldn't be caught dead if he ever laid a hand on me. His hands are too greasy to mess with my beautiful blue skin!"

Rolling his eyes, and shaking his head with a small smile, Hefty replied back, "Of course, Vanity. No Smurf is as smurfier than you."

Greedy chuckled wholeheartedly at his comment and turned back to Hefty. "But it's alright, Hefty. After we get the ingredients Papa Smurf wants, you won't have those dreams anymore."

"Yeah... I hope so..." Even though that's not what really happened in his dream, but he decided to let it pass just so the others wouldn't find out about his real situation.

"LAND AHOY!" Dreamy shouted out as he finally spotted land.

"Aha! We have reached land Smurfs!" Marco said feeling good that they've managed to get to where they were headed in one day.

All eight of the Smurfs then gathered at the edge of the boat and saw ahead the island Papa Smurf had mentioned to them. They made it to land as the S.S. Smurf II stopped with Dreamy and Hefty hoisting the anchor to the shore. Once they were all set, all of them got off the ship and began to look around at the unknown island in great awe.

"Wow, it's big!" Handy exclaimed looking around. "And look at all these herbs!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Brainy said in shock. "So many exotic roots we've never came across before!"

"Good thing you all have me along cause I happen to know a few of these wondrous plants myself!" the Smurf who traveled just about everywhere pointed out.

"That's great!" Captain Dreamy replied. "Now let's check the list to see which roots and herbs Papa Smurf wants."

Marco had then looked over Dreamy's shoulder to look at the list and saw a picture of one of the plants he had recognized. "Ah! I know this one!" he pointed to the plant in the pic. "This particular root grows in very rare places and I have come across it before in another region I've traveled to."

"That's amazing, Marco!" Dreamy cried as he ran cheerfully to the rare root and picked a few pieces of it. "C'mon, what else is on the list?"

"Oh, this other one I know of as well!" Marco said looking to the list with him. "I heard of people from the Far East use these to make some kind of edible supplement I believe known as herbal tea."

"Mm, sounds interesting, maybe getting back to the village we'll see how it tastes." Dreamy said.

For them to find more herbs and roots, the Smurfs separated in pairs of two to see how many more they could find. Marco teamed along with Dreamy as Greedy and Vanity searched in one area while Hefty and Handy looked in another. And while the spectacled Smurf himself was paired lastly with Clumsy, Brainy went to look for one of the last remaining herbs on the list until he spotted Hefty and Handy searching on the other side for their share of the items Papa needed.

"Boy, this place seems to have just about everything us Smurfs need to survive." Hefty spoke. "There's even some smurfberries here as well!"

"Yeah! I wonder how we didn't know about this place before." Handy thought. "There's so much here that could help us."

"Say, maybe we can smurf a few extra if we ever need these just in case something happens or be very useful."

"Great idea, I'll get some from this side!" The handyman then moved a few inches away from him and picked some extra herbs for the return home.

"And I'll smurf these over here!" The muscleman then goes to bend down to pick a few that seem to look like a really beautiful flower never seen before. He was awed by these flowers that they would've made a smurfy gift for Smurfette herself. But even if he ever did try to win her, she would've put him down again. Once he collected enough for Papa, he picked one last flower as he slowly inhaled it, which had a very sweet aroma to it.

And as Handy got the last of the roots on his end, he goes to see if his friend had finished. "Hey Hefty are you... wow..." He paused as he went over to the flower in Hefty's hands with glistening eyes. "That's a very smurfy flower..."

"Yeah, really smurfy... Thought maybe I'd smurf a few for Papa in case he needs some for anything." Hefty's tone had changed while he stared at the flower more seeing how breath-taking it was.

Handy also looked to it a bit more, until he looked up to Hefty and noticed the sad look he had and tilted his head with a frown. "...Hefty... please tell me what's wrong?"

"...I lied about the dream I smurfed earlier..." he sighed sadly. "It wasn't about Gargamel."

The slender Smurf in the blue denim overalls remained silent and then sighed saying, "...Smurfette?"

In response, the musclebound Smurf placed his head down as tears began to roll down his cheeks and onto the flower. "She'll never love me how I have for her... So what's the use trying if she only looks to me as nothing else?"

"Don't hurt yourself like this, Hefty. I'm sorry that she doesn't feel the same way for you but just like you told me, we have to move on."

"Then... why does it still hurt?" Hefty turned to him as he held the flower close to his heart.

"It'll hurt for a bit, I'm still hurting because of Marina..."

"Just looking at her today when we left. She seemed so happy as if this whole thing between us never happened yesterday..."

From what Hefty said, Handy couldn't help but feel a bit of anger of how she reacted. But nonetheless, he couldn't exactly hate her for not liking him back. "I... don't exactly know what to tell you about that, but all I can say is that I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Handy. And I'm here for you."

"Thank you too." Handy gave him a soft smile.

Hefty had then formed a small smile in return and soon took a hold of Handy as he wrapped his arms around to embrace him. The smaller yet slightly built Smurf embraced his closest friend back and sighed happily. The larger Smurf inhaled deeply and sighed blissfully just being here with his best friend while he closed his eyes to share this moment for a while. Handy smiled and remained in his position as Hefty held him closer, feeling more content.

From afar, Brainy Smurf found them and saw what was going on as he watched them both in a loving embrace in a way he thought differently. "Ha!" he said to himself. "I knew something was up! They've been secretly having a thing with each other this whole time! Oh... just wait till Papa Smurf finds out about that!"

"Alright Smurfs! Gather around, we're leaving for Smurf Village now!" Dreamy called out to everyone as Handy heard him and broke the embrace.

"We should get going before we get left behind." Handy said.

"Oh yeah, we should get movin'." Hefty agreed as he went to go follow him with the herbs and plants they've gathered. Brainy watched them leave until he hurried to get to the ship as well so he too wouldn't be left behind.

Dreamy Smurf was already on the ship and counted up the Smurfs just in case. "So far we only need Hefty, Handy and Brainy. Where are they? Oh!" He spotted them from afar running up towards them. "Just in time, friends."

"Yeah, we got all the herbs needed and even extra!" Handy replied.

"Great, then onward back home!"

Brainy was the last Smurf to come on deck as he walked over to the other side of the ship and took a quick glance at them until Clumsy confronted him. "Oh!" he cried as he bumped into him all of a sudden.

"Oh Brainy!" Clumsy looked to him. "Ya made it! Where were you? Uh, I lost sight of you when we were pickin'!"

"Oh, I guess I got a little side tracked..." the Smurf apprentice replied but was a little annoyed. "You did get the required ingredients we needed for Papa's spell, right?"

"Sure did!" Clumsy said taking them out and showed them to him. "Got a bit of each!"

"Same here." Brainy replied as he showed him his half. "And a few extras in case I want to smurf up a potion myself one day with them."

"Great, Brainy! And maybe I can help too!"

However, Brainy didn't like the idea thinking that Clumsy would screw up because of his 'clumsiness'. "Why, of course you can help, Clumsy! I can use a bit of your help when I am ready to smurf up a potion as great known to Smurf!" Of course knowing Brainy, he was lying about wanting the little guy's help.

"Golly! Thanks, Brainy! I'll be there lend a hand!"

"Alrighty Smurfs!" Marco Smurf soon spoke to everyone with some sacks in his hands and his foot on top of a big box. "Let's place all the things we've gathered together in these small sacks and put them in this crate so everything will be there for Papa."

"Righty-o! Back to Smurf Village!" Dreamy had then took a hold of the wheel and took the Smurfs on their way home.

And as they all were heading back, the sun was already beginning to set and Greedy was making something for dinner in the kitchen while the others stood by and hanged around the ship. Vanity was viewing himself in his hand-mirror as always making sure he was still more gorgeous than any other Smurf. Hefty leaned against the ship as he watched the sun set down over the horizon. Handy had been playing a bit with the pencil that normally rested on his ear on the edge of the ship with a bored look on his face. After a while, he sighed and looked around if there was anything else around the ship that he could do or if there was something that needed fixing by any chance.

Brainy as usual was still pretty suspicious of both Hefty and Handy while the two minded their own business. He looked towards to Handy without him noticing and pondered about what went on last night that resulted to what he thought he had saw earlier with them.

As Handy played a bit more with his pencil, he accidentally dropped it to the floor of the ship. "Oh!" After he went to pick it up, he noticed how Brainy was staring at him again. He stood up straight and gave another questioned look to him wondering what he wanted from him. "What...?"

"Oh, nothing..." the Smurf in the glasses spoke rather harshly. "Guess my mind is just drifting and looking wherever I smurf."

Soon Handy began to get very suspicious with the Smurf's recent behavior and just said blatantly. "...Of course..."

"Hmph." Brainy turned his head away. "It's like they're acting if nothing's happened. But I know for sure because I witnessed with my very own eyes."

A while later, the inventor walked away and headed towards the heavy-set Smurf and whispered, "...Hey, Hefty. Brainy's getting that weird behavior again..."

Without knowing he came to him, Hefty turned his head to Handy and asked, "Hm? What was that?"

"I said that Brainy's watching over us again."

Hefty then turned his head towards to Brainy who had been looking in the other direction. "Seriously, what is with him?"

"I don't know he's been on our backs since we've been on this trip. I'm getting really suspicious."

"Maybe he thinks we're smurfin' something he doesn't know about."

"But what could we be doing that gets his attention like that?"

"Smurfs me." the buffed Smurf shrugged his shoulders. "We're not hidin' anything from anyone. Unless there's something else that happened before that gave us his attention."

"I dunno." Handy said as he goes to rest his elbows on the edge next to Hefty and sighed.

"Maybe when he comes around again, I'll straighten it out with him and find out what's smurfin' him." Hefty suggested.

"You're not gonna toss him off the ship, are you?"

"Nah, but when we get back to the village I will, hehehe."

"Hehe, okay!"

Handy had turned back to the ocean and then looked up suddenly. And for some odd reason as he looked to the skies, it seemed it was getting a bit too dark than it should as the clouds started coming in. "Hey... it started getting a bit cloudy don't you think?"

"Kinda think of it, it does..." Hefty replied after he turned and looked up ahead. "You don't think there's gonna be a-"

But before he could continue his sentence, suddenly a loud, roaring clash of thunder was heard that had startled everyone. Handy reacted as he jumped and yelped at the thunder crashing, looking around at the sky.

"This doesn't sound good!" And just as he finished his sentence, the rain soon came in great amounts over them as it poured down hard on them.

"Everyone! Get inside the ship!" Dreamy cried. "I have to make sure we can stay safe and make it back home!"

"Oh no! I'm getting all wet! This is terrible!" Vanity cried.

"Less whining and more hurrying!" Marco demanded. "We have to smurf the masses down before it gets really bad with the strong winds smurfing ahead!"

"I'll help out!" Handy said as he rushed over to Marco.

"Alright, Handy! But be careful! The wind is already starting to pick up!"

"Oh, I knew I should've never volunteered to go on such an extreme expedition if this was going to happen!" Brainy cried out as he complained as this somehow got Hefty's attention after he heard him.

"What do you mean by 'extreme' Brainy? All we did was just smurf up the stuff we needed for Papa Smurf until this happened!"

"That's what I was afraid of! I knew something like this would happen! And we're all doomed!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Hefty yelled shaking the Smurf from the shoulders. "We're not going to get smurfed! Dreamy and the others are doing the best they can! Although I should go out and help them also."

"C'mon guys! You can hold that argument for later!" Greedy said as he pulled Brainy inside with the other Smurfs.

Meanwhile, Handy was climbing the mass carefully to release the sails with Marco while Dreamy with his hands on the steering wheel spinned it with all his effort.

"It's getting harder to steer!" he cried.

Hefty had quickly run over to Dreamy and said, "Don't worry! I got'cha!" He then grabbed on to the wheel and with all his strength pushed the wheel with him.

"Thanks Hefty!" Dreamy said as he continued to steer firmly.

While on the masses, Handy untied a few until he noticed one starting to tear up from the wind. "Oh no!" He quickly rushed to it and held them all together.

"Oh no!" the Smurf with the pink flower yelled. "One of the masses has torn!"

"Don't worry! I can keep it together while I try to find something to attach it!" Handy yelled back.

Hefty saw Handy trying to hold them up and hurriedly looked to go find something to help keep them together until he found some rope close by and quickly grabbed it. "Handy! Smurf this!" he yelled to him tossing the long rope to him.

Handy luckily caught it in midair successfully. "Thanks!" He then goes to tie the masses together to keep them secure. But as soon he was finished, he looked up straight head to what was happening until he suddenly gasped out loud and his eyes grew wide as he stared to the open with fear.

"What's smurfing on up there, Handy?" Marco yelled up to him. "What's happening?"

Before he could reply, he pointed to the ocean in a scared matter and stuttered out, "L-LOOK!"

Marco looked dead ahead as both Hefty and Dreamy did as well. They all gasped loudly as they witnessed a huge wave coming their way while the water around them made the ship move rapidly.

"Smurf your stations, Smurfs! We're getting a big one!" Marco cried.

With caution, Handy instantly hugged the mass tightly and shut his eyes tight. Dreamy held on to the steering wheel as he too shut his eyes while the others embraced themselves for major impact. Hefty had held on to one end of the ship as the waves soon started coming in and washed over the ship, making itself topple over breaking in two. All the Smurfs were forced overboard into the raging seas as the ship started breaking more into pieces and debris.

Handy had felt himself fall into the ocean and quickly swam up to the surface to gasp for air. And just as he made it up, he then remembered the others and began to call out for them desperately. "DREAMY! MARCO! CLUMSY! BRAINY! GREEDY! VANITY! ...HEFTY!"

After being thrown off the ship from the waves, Hefty swam up from the water, gasping for air as the waves rapidly moved in while he swam towards one of the pieces of the debris to latch himself on. He sat straight up as he looked around his surroundings and later called for the others. "MARCO! DREAMY! GUYS!" The strong Smurf looked around more and goes to break a piece of the big debris to use as a paddle to find sign of them. "VANITY! CLUMSY!"

"Hefty!" Not too far where Hefty was, Vanity swam up waving for him. "Help!"

"Vanity!" He then rowed over to him and bent down to pick him up from the water. "You okay?"

The Smurf panted and calmed down, gasping for air saying, "B-barely... I lost my hand-mirror as the waves smurfed us!"

"Well, that's not the only thing we lost. We have to look for the others before it gets worse!"

Elsewhere, Greedy carefully sat on top of one of the barrels and used his arms to move around looking for any signs of the other Smurfs. "ANYONE?! ANSWER ME! WHO'S OUT THERE?!"

From afar, Clumsy waved a hand in a scared matter, splashing uncontrollably crying out, "GREEDY! HELP!"

"I'm coming!" the culinary chef cried and quickly brought him on the barrel with him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared for the others! Where are they?!"

"Ahoy there!" A voice was heard when Marco had called to them not too far off. He was with Dreamy as they both floated on one of the bunk beds and stroked their way towards them. "We're over here!"

"Marco! Dreamy!" Greedy cried happily. "We'll smurf over there! Help me, Clumsy."

"Sure, Greedy!"

They both stroked to reach the other two Smurfs in midway as Marco pulled Clumsy up to the bed while Dreamy pulled up Greedy with all four of them safe for now.

"Good thing we found you!" Marco said. "We've managed to save the stuff Papa needed before the storm could get to it! " He pointed to the small box crate that was still safe.

"I'm also glad!" the cook Smurf cried in relief.

"And now we have to find the others!" Dreamy said. "Who knows where they are!"

Not too far where they were stranded, Vanity called from afar with Hefty yelling, "Any other Smurfs out there?!"

"Dreamy! Marco!" Hefty cried. "Where are you?!"

"Can you hear us?!" cried Vanity.

Close by, Marco suddenly heard them not too far from where they were. He quickly turned and saw Hefty and Vanity, relieved to see they were both alright. "Hefty! Over here!" he waved to them as he stood up from the bunk bed to get their attention.

"There are the others!" Vanity gasped, surprised to see them.

"We're coming to you!" Hefty yelled to them after he saw them. "Hang on!"

"Hurry! We don't know when another wave will come!" Dreamy called out.

"Come on, Smurfs! Let's help ourselves get to them faster!" Marco said as the Smurfs soon stroked with their arms to get to Hefty and Vanity faster.

They managed to all get there halfway as Hefty smiled to them seeing that they were all okay. "Ahh, thank smurfness you guys are all safe! Come on, there's plenty of room here!"

"Help! Somebody! Help!" Another voice was heard far away as Brainy cried out for his dear life.

"Oh gosh!" Clumsy cried when he heard him. "Brainy's over there!"

"Paddle Smurfs! Paddle!" said Greedy as they all began to paddle over to the helpless Smurf in the glass-wear.

"Help! I can't swim!" Brainy shouted, splashing all around trying to keep his head up from drowning.

"Don't threat Brainy! We're coming for you!" the noble Smurf Marco heroically said.

And as they got close enough to Brainy, Greedy reached out and pulled him up to safety. "There ya go!"

"Thanks smurfness you're alright, Brainy!" Clumsy cried as he quickly hugged Brainy. "I thought we lost you!"

"Oh...! Thank smurfness you saved me fellas!" Brainy cried happily. "I thought I was going to be a goner!"

"Not on our watch, Brainy!" Marco said to him. "Everysmurf must look out for one another, no matter what."

"Is everyone here?" Vanity asked. "I think we're missing somebody."

As the Smurfs all looked around, they soon realized they were missing one last Smurf when Clumsy spoke out, "Uhh, Handy?"

"Oh no...!" cried Hefty as he realized he wasn't with the rest of the crew. "Where is he?! Handy!"

While the strong Smurf desperately called for him, Handy was a bit far away from them. He swam around not certain of where to go or what to do. The poor Smurf had been cold and alone and thought that the others had gone down with the ship and lost hope. When all seemed lost, he soon heard the calls of his best friend from afar calling his name.

"Huh?" As he heard his name again, he gasped out loud and shouted, "Hefty!"

Hefty then heard a faint cry from Handy calling for him. "Oh smurf! I hear him! Let's paddle Smurfs!"

"Right on it!" Marco said. "Let's go guys!"

"Handy! We're coming for ya!" Hefty cried.

As Handy waited, he thought to himself, "Please...! Please come, guys...!"

"Any sign of him?" the pretty Smurf with the pink flower asked.

"Almost!" Hefty said. "He's around somewhere here! Yell for us if you're nearby!"

But as they were getting close, the waves were beginning to pick up as one of the Smurfs begin to notice.

"Whoa! I think it's getting worse!" Greedy said aloud.

And just as things were getting worse, Clumsy turned around and gasped pointing in the back of them when another giant wave was heading towards them. "LOOK!"

"Oh my smurf!" Brainy yelled, gasping loudly.

"It's a huge tidal wave!" Vanity also yelled. "We'll never survive that!"

"We'll have to make a jump for it!" Marco cried.

"But Handy-!" But before Hefty could finish that sentence, they all jumped off the small raft they made and felt themselves fall deeper into the ocean with the pressure of the wave. The muscular Smurf felt himself draw deeper into the ocean as he desperately swam back up to shore before losing his breath and consciousness. He breathed out heavily as he made it back up and had then found himself all alone again after making the attempt to save everyone.

Elsewhere, Handy came to a sudden stop when he didn't hear them anymore. He called out for his Smurfs if they were still around searching for him. "H-Hello?! Anyone?! HELLO!"

"HEY!" Hefty cried out loudly not too far if he could get a response from any of the others. "MARCO! VANITY! HANDY!"

Once when Handy finally heard his voice, he felt a relief when there was still hope. "HEFTY!"

"HELLO?!" Hefty called after he turned around hearing a voice.

"...HEFTYYY!" the craftsman cried once more.

"HANDY!" the tattooed Smurf gasped and swam to go find him. "I'm coming buddy! Keep calling so I can find you!"

"I'm over here!"

Hefty swam as fast as he could until he was finally able to see his best friend. "HANDY!"

Handy narrowed his eyes until he saw him and felt himself smile. "HEFTY! OVER HERE!"

The athletic Smurf swam up further to him as he then embraced him real tight, not letting him go. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am!" he said hugging him back. "Thank goodness you found me!"

"I'm glad! I thought I'd lose you!"

"Me too!" Handy then looked around the open waters and back at Hefty. "W-Where are the others?"

"We all got washed up again by the waves! I can't see them anywhere! And there's nothing left!"

After hearing the news that the other Smurfs were lost at sea, suddenly tears filled Handy's eyes, "...We're gonna die out here, aren't we?"

Seeing the fear in his friend's face truly got to him when he said they were going to die here. But with having a little faith in himself, Hefty later gave him a stern look and said, "No, we are not going to die. Not like this. I won't let that happen on my watch."

"Then what do we do?" Handy wondered. "There's no land on sight and everyone is gone!"

Making sure that they would find something to keep them safe, Hefty soon spotted a long pole that was once part of the mass not too far from them. "Handy, look there! We can smurf on that pole!"

"Huh?!" Handy turned and looked where Hefty had pointed. "You're right!"

He then began to swim alongside Hefty as they made it up to the pole.

"Here, I'll give you a boost." Hefty then lifted Handy up onto the pole before he lifted himself onto it. "You okay there, pal?"

"Yeah I'm alright." Handy replied as he extended his hand for Hefty to get on.

Hefty then took a hold of Handy's hand as he got on to the pole steadily without losing his grip. "Thanks." he smiled to him softly until he looked all around as the storm picked up more. "We have to look for the others again. Who knows what happened to them."

"SMURFS!" Handy suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?! Can you hear me?!"

"CLUMSY! BRAINY! GREEDY! Where are you?!"

"I don't see them anywhere..." Handy said looking around starting to get worried.

"No... MARCO! DREAMY! ANYONE?!" Hefty looked around to see any signs of them and still nothing. "We're... We're not going to give up! We have to paddle our way and find them!"

"But where do we go?! I don't know what we should-" But before Handy could finish, another huge tidal wave was heading right towards them from behind. "HEFTY, LOOK OUT!"

The stronger Smurf suddenly turned around as another tidal wave as bigger than the last one was coming straight towards them. After losing the Smurfs the first time it happened, he was not going to lose anymore, let alone his best friend. In an instant, he hurriedly grabbed Handy, holding him tight in his arms and shields him as the wave hit them right off the pole.

Handy felt the pressure of the water on both of them the minute they fell into the water once more. But as the wave hit them, he felt himself go numb due to the wave striking him on the side of his head. He couldn't make his arms respond to swim up to the surface and slowly sunk deeper into the ocean after losing all consciousness.

Hefty could feel himself losing consciousness as he couldn't even move and felt as if his life was flashing before his eyes. He slowly faded into the deep blue along with his friend until suddenly... a silhouette of some unknown creature grabbed him along with Handy who also had been taken.

Everything else all seemed all a blur until... the next morning arose and the sun was shining on a brand new day as both Hefty and Handy were washed up on shore near a familiar beach.


	5. Home Again

As the two Smurfs lay still upon the shore, Handy suddenly came too from his unconsciousness when he stirred and moaned a bit placing a hand on his head.

"Ohh... My head..."

The overall wearing Smurf opened his eyes slowly shaking his head gently. As soon as began to remember what happened yesterday, he gasped out loud. He was shocked to know he actually survived that terrible storm, but before he wondered more he saw Hefty next to him still out cold. The tough Smurf was barely breathing and couldn't even move a muscle, let alone flex one.

Handy had then scooched over to him and began to shake him. "Hefty...?"

Hefty couldn't even budge and didn't realize there was a slight cut on him on the side that may have been from the parts of the splinted wood from the ruined ship.

Slowly Handy began to worry for him. "Hefty...! Hefty! HEFTY! Wake up!" And just as he shook him, he started to see a small spot of blood under him that stuck out. He turned him over and gasped at the cut. "D-don't worry Hefty! I'll smurf something for that!" He quickly got up and rushed for some home tree leaves to cover it up. And as he got back to place the leaves on him from bleeding out more, Hefty's eyes started to flutter a little until he began to cough up some of the water and breathe heavily.

"Hefty!" Handy gasped. "Buddy, you're okay!"

The masculine Smurf breathed more heavily until he was able to breathe normal again while he heaved in and out through his chest.

"Easy... Breath in slowly." Handy said to him.

Hefty could listen to the sound of his friend's voice after he too regained his consciousness and slowly began to open his eyes. He looked up towards Handy as the sun's rays glowed around the young Smurf.

"H-Handy...?" he spoke softly.

"I'm here, bud." Handy replied back to his friend. "You're gonna be okay."

Once he realized that Handy was okay and unharmed, the strongman slowly moved one hand up with it shaking a little as he tried to reach for him. Handy had reached for his hand as well and got a tight grip on it. Hefty then formed a small smile on his face and looked into his eyes.

"I'm... glad you're alright..." Hefty spoke.

"So am I, pal." Handy smiled at him softly.

While Hefty looked to him a little longer, he suddenly felt a numbing pain to the side where Handy had the leaves covering him as he moaned a little.

"Don't move too much." the builder informed him. "You have a pretty bad cut on your side and I put on some leaves so it wouldn't get infected."

"Thanks, Handy. But wherever happened to the others? Did they make it?"

Handy soon felt his smile disappear at the mention of the other Smurfs. He looked back at the ocean and then at him again saying, "...I don't know... I don't know if they made it..."

After hearing his response, Hefty looked to him sadly and let out a small sigh worrying for their friends. "I hope nothing bad happened to them... And the herbs we had promised Papa... We failed him."

"I feel the same way... And to make it worse I think we're stuck here."

But when Hefty looked around when Handy thought they were stranded, he started to remember this area as if they were here before. "No... I don't think so..." he said to Handy. "I think I may recognize this beach."

"You do?" Hand curiously asked.

"Yeah. Kinda think of it, it does look like the beach we were at the other day."

"So this is the same island we were before the storm?"

"No, Handy. I'm talking about when you and I smurfed here. I believe we're home!"

"W-we are?! We made it!" Handy cried. "But... wait..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"How did we wash up here? The island was hours away from here."

"You know what? I had noticed something." Hefty began to recall as he remembered what happened before they sank to the bottom of the ocean. "Just before I blacked out, I felt something or someone touch me as if I was being taken. But after that, I couldn't remember anything else."

"Something? But what could've gotten you and me to... safety..." And as Handy turned his head to the ocean for a brief minute, he turned back at Hefty remaining quiet for a few seconds until he spoke again. "Hefty... I think it was Marina..."

"Marina?" Hefty spoke curiously. "Are you sure?"

"It can only he her... I'm sure of it."

Hefty then looked to him and gave him a small smile placing a hand to his shoulder with confidence. "Well, if it was her, that means this won't be the last time you'll see her."

Handy looked to Hefty and then smiled softly at him. "Yeah... you're right."

The handyman's best friend smiled more to him thinking there was a good chance Handy could have it with Marina again. However, that still wouldn't mean he would have his chance with Smurfette.

"But Hefty, if we're back home, we should take you to Papa right away! He needs to cure your injury."

"Yeah... But... The others..."

"...I think we'll have to consult that with Papa Smurf too. Maybe there's still a chance in finding them."

But just then, out of the blue heard a cry being called out from the ocean. "AHOY OVER THERE!"

"Huh?" Hefty turned around after he heard a familiar voice from far away. "Handy! Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I heard it! It sounded like..." And when Handy looked too he gasped and got up happily yelling out, "MARCO!"

"Yoohoo! We're over here!" Vanity was also with Marco waving as he and the Smurfs were seen riding on a dolphin.

"And there are the others!" Hefty shouted. "They're alive!"

"Thank smurfness!" Handy said. "They're all safe and sound!"

"I'm glad! Oww..." Hefty was still hurting from the cut.

As the Smurfs finally made it to shore, Marco Smurf hurriedly jumped down and ran over to the both of them. "It's a good thing we found you here! Before we were gone for good, this fellow dolphin here saved us and told him the coordinates to get back home!"

"That's amazing, Marco!" Handy said happily. "I'm so glad all of you are alright. But too bad we failed Papa Smurf with his request."

"Ah-ah! That's where you're wrong, Handy!" the adventurer pointed as he then turned around and called out, "Dreamy?"

Dreamy then went off the dolphin and said to it, "Thank you friend." He soon rushed over to the others and smiled showing them the herbs that were save the whole time with them in the crate. "We managed to save a good amount of the herbs. They're a little tattered but good enough for Papa Smurf's spell."

"Ah, then the whole trip was a complete success!" Hefty said.

"All except for losing the ship and everything else in that storm!" Brainy added.

"But the important thing is that we accomplished our mission and didn't let our old Papa Smurf down." Marco said with a positive attitude.

"And most importantly, that we're all alive." Handy said.

"That's a good thing." the muscleman agreed on with him. "Except I can barely get up, hehe..."

"Don't worry, I got ya." Handy replied as he carefully helped him up and put Hefty's arm over his neck to help him stand.

Hefty grunted a little as his legs also felt sore from the harsh waves feeling a bit wobbly. "Thanks buddy. I dunno what I'd do without ya."

"It's no problem. Come on slow and steady." Handy began to walk slowly with him.

"Come on Smurfs!" Marco said to them. "We better get a move on! And thank you again Mr. Dolphin for smurfing us back home!"

With that the dolphin chirped happily as it goes to make a dive back in the ocean with a splash as Clumsy chuckled happily and waved to it as it left. "Bye, Mr. Dolphin!"

* * *

Later, all eight Smurfs were on their way back after beating the odds against the treacherous storm that almost seemed as if it was their very last for a while. Handy still held onto Hefty as he steadily walked him back while the others followed behind with Marco and Dreamy carrying the crate of ingredients for Papa's spell.

"Oh, I cannot wait to get home!" Vanity said. "I haven't been able to look at myself for who knows how long! I can't live without seeing my face!"

"Consider you almost didn't if it weren't for the dolphin, but luckily we made it back!" Dreamy said until he then spotted the village a few feet away. "...And there's the village!"

When they were getting closer, Hefty took it easy as his friend helped him out. "Ahh... it hurts..."

"It's okay we're almost there." Handy said to him.

Just as they all made it back to the village, Harmony noticed them coming and began to play his trumpet as all the other Smurfs gathered around seeing what was happening. The other Smurfs were all shocked to see how the Smurfs that returned were a total mess, and also worried when they saw Handy helping Hefty walk when he was injured. The sound of the trumpet had also caught the attention from Papa as he saw from his lab that the crew from the S.S. Smurf II had returned. He quickly left his lab and made his way to through the village to them until Greedy witnessed him coming towards them.

"I see Papa Smurf coming!"

"Hope the herbs are still good enough for him in what he's planning on doing to stop Gargamel from finding the village." the Smurf in the glasses said.

"If not, we'll just tell him what happened." Handy replied.

"My little Smurfs. It's great to see you all come back." the great leader said as he walked up to them. "But what on earth happened? You all look as if you were swept away for days."

"Actually, Papa make that just one day." Brainy corrected him. "The S.S. Smurf II was completely destroyed by a major hurricane and we nearly drowned! But thank smurfness we were all saved by a dolphin."

"And even though we did managed to get what you asked, they got a little smurfed during the storm, but hopefully, they're still good for you to smurf up that potion you need to brew it, correct?" Marco asked.

"Why, of course it's alright." Papa responded with a smile. "Just as long as the flowers I had asked for still has every petal on it, everything should be as good as smurf."

"And we also need you to attend Hefty, Papa Smurf." the mechanic said still holding on to him. "He got injured during the storm and he needs help right away."

"Smurfness me..." Papa reacted as he turned to the strong Smurf and said, "You are right Handy. We should smurf you back to your house right away, and Hefty I'll take a look at it and see what I can do."

"Thanks, Papa Smurf." Hefty thanked him. "It hurts as I try to smurf on my two feet."

"Alright, buddy we're taking you home." Handy said to him.

"Hope you get better, Hefty!" Clumsy called to him.

"Yes, Hefty, please do get well again." the Smurf with the pink flower said to him.

"Thanks guys, you're all the smurfiest." the brave Smurf replied with a small smile.

"And Marco? Dreamy?" Papa said to them as soon as he was about to head over to Hefty's. "Thank you all again for smurfing these ingredients I need. I'll begin on them as soon as I can after I tend to Hefty. And hopefully the S.S. Smurf can be rebuilt for when you head on your next journey."

"It's a pleasure Papa Smurf." Dreamy said with a bright smile. "And if there's anything else you'll need, you can count on me and the soon-to-come S.S. Smurf III."

"And then once that's set we can start planning ahead for our next journey." Marco added in.

"And then I'll make sure I'll come along the next time with all of you." Papa chuckled and then turned to catch up to follow Handy and Hefty back to his house as they all headed inside.

Once they got themselves settled in, Handy set Hefty on his bed and took off the leaves that covered the injury. "Ohh, the cut got a bit swollen."

"Don't worry." Papa consulted them. "With a bit of aloe rubbed gently over the wound and some bandage, it should heal up in no time. And as for the aches you've been feeling, maybe it's best that you get some rest until you are well to get back on your feet again."

" I sure can use the rest." Hefty nodded slightly. "It's been a really long journey for us."

"It sure has." his friend agreed with him. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do, Papa Smurf?"

"Well, you can smurf here with Hefty while I go get the stuff to apply that cut before it starts to get infected. And in the meantime, I'll see if Greedy will smurf his meal here for later before I begin smurfing on my potions."

"Alright, Papa Smurf." Handy replied as he sat next to Hefty on the bed and smiled at him for comfort.

"Uh, Papa?" asked Hefty. "What is it that you're gonna smurf with those roots anyway? How are they gonna stop Gargamel from trespassing here?"

"You'll soon see and find out Hefty." Papa smiled. "I'll return soon, so sit tight until I've returned."

"We'll be here!" Handy replied.

Just as Papa went to leave, Handy sighed and leaned back against Hefty's headboard a bit using his arms for support. "It's been crazy, hasn't it?" he asked turning to him.

"Yeah, it has been one heck of a joyride, I'll tell ya much." Hefty said.

"After that experience, I don't think I'll be near the beach for a while." the inventor chuckled lightly.

"Hehehe, and it was nice while it lasted being away for a bit until the end. But I'll be okay as long nothing gets in the way."

"That's true."

Then Hefty looked to him and gave him a warm smile and said, "After that experience, I wouldn't mind goin' for another."

"Really?" Handy was surprised at him. "Even though you got hurt?"

"Well, smurfing away from the village just to get my mind cleared helped me a little. But spending most of that time with you is the one thing that I cherish."

Handy after listening to him felt so warm at what Hefty had just said to him and smiled softly at his closest friend. "Hefty, I'm glad you feel that way... thank you. It's also been a relief that I'm with you when I need you the most."

"Same here..." Hefty spoke back. "For a while when we were overboard, I thought I'd lost you."

"I thought the same. It really scared me what could happen to you."

"Hey... Nothin' can happen to me, Handy. I'm Hefty. The strongest Smurf still kickin'." the bigger Smurf then winked to him as he nudged him softly.

"You sure are, big fella." Handy laughed at his comment.

Hefty chuckled a bit until Papa soon came back with his hands a jar of cream aloe and some bandages. The Smurf with the white beard and red pants and hat walked over to him placing the medical supplies on the bed. He took the jar in his hand opening up the lid and taking some and said to Hefty, "This may sting a little but this will most certainly help with the healing." And with that he begins to apply the aloe in place on Hefty's cut until he covered every bit of it with the cream.

Afterwards he took the bandages and wrapped them around his waist as he covered his wound up before tying the last part in a knot, "There." Papa smiled warmly to him, "You should be good until it heals and your body getting the rest it needs."

"Thank you, Papa." Hefty smiled to him. "You're the smurfiest."

Handy smiled at Papa and then looked over to Hefty giving him a thumbs up after the healing progress and treatment he was given.

"Alright." the eldest Smurf began. "I should be on my way now. Thank you both again for helping out getting the herbs and roots I needed. I'm sure to get started right away before Gargamel decides to come and look for us again."

"It's okay, Papa Smurf and you're welcome." replied Handy.

"Anytime."

"I'll see you both later." Papa smiled and left Hefty's hut once more to return back to his lab.

After he left, Hefty sighed as he lay back in the bed getting himself comfy under the sheets and looked over to Handy.

"I'll let you rest, you really need it." Handy said as he got off his bed and headed for the door. "If you need me, just call me."

"I'll make sure of it, Handy." Hefty replied. "And thank you again."

"Anytime." And then with that, Handy shut the door softly and went to his own house to get himself situated there after their long journey.

As Hefty got himself more comfortable in his bed, he looked up to the ceiling and began to ponder something. And the more he thought about it, he smiled softly and let out a loving sigh and soon closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. The tattooed Smurf got more comfy taking one of his pillows and held it close to his beating heart and softly whispered, "Handy..."


	6. That Warm Smurfy Feeling

A week later...

After fixing a hole in Harmony's roof, Handy was making his way back to his shop until he stopped by to check on Hefty and see if he was healing from his injury and also to say 'hi'. He made it to his hut and gave a small knock on the door.

"I'm comin'!" Hefty called out as he rushed to answer the door with a towel around his neck, "Oh! Hey, Handy!" he smiled brightly to him.

"Hey Hefty!" Handy smiled, "Just smurfed by to say 'hi' and see how you're doing."

"I'm doing great! In fact, I've been getting my exercises done now that I'm back on my feet! I've never felt this great and I'm still smurfin'!"

"That's the Hefty I know!" Handy laughed and pat his back.

Hefty chuckled more and said to him, "Why don't ya come in? I'm just finishing up my workout."

"Why not!" The Smurf with a visor said happily going inside with him.

Hefty closed the door and walked over to him saying, "So, how have things been with you? Are you, Dreamy, and Marco working on the new ship?"

"Yeah, we are." Handy nodded, "We just finished the front of the ship. The rest of it will take about another week or so."

While the smart Smurf talked, the strong Smurf took the towel from his neck and tossed it in a basket with his other dirty laundry later turning back to him, "Well, if ya need an extra set of arms to do the job, I can surely smurf that with these puppies!" He flexed both his arms with pride.

"I'll keep that in mind, pal!" Handy chuckled.

"Man." Hefty said looking at himself, "I feel like I've gotten stronger after not workin' out in a few days. I can sure use a little more upper body strength to increase my muscles."

Handy looked at his muscles and gave a faint blush, of course he hid it so he wouldn't make his friend feel uncomfortable, "And why'd you wanna do that? I think you look fine."

"Cause I wanna keep myself in perfect shape. The bigger the better!"

"Aww! Big ol' Hefty Smurf wants to get tougher, huh?"

Hefty raised one brow up and gave a smirk at Handy's little tease, "Heh, I bet no Smurf can try to top me in being the biggest AND the strongest there is while I'm around!"

"I don't think no one can, big guy!"

Hefty chuckled at his words, and as he wanted to continue the conversation, he then goes to lean down and do some push-ups with one hand behind his back and one hand giving him support, "So anyhow, has anything else happened over the week? What's been smurfin' with Brainy lately after our last quest?" But as he asked his question, the handyman Smurf wasn't exactly listening to his words as he watched him work out. The other continued to do a few more push-ups as he continued to talk, "Well, whatever's eating Brainy, he sure has been getting on my nerves the way he's been actin'. The last few times when you came over, he seems to be obsessed with what we're doin'," he pointed out as he then goes to lie on the floor and do some sit ups, "If anything, Papa should be informed about this, don't you think?"

But after hearing his name being mentioned once more, Handy suddenly shook his head quick and sat up straight, "Huh?! Wha?!"

Hefty suddenly came to a stop with his sit ups and looked up to him curiously, "Hey, are you feelin' alright?"

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine. Just dozed off there..." he chuckled awkwardly.

"It's alright." Hefty sat up and smiled with a small chuckle, "We all have out little moments."

"I guess so..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and thought to himself, "What was that?"

"I was askin' if Brainy was up to something after the way he's been actin' between us for some reason."

"Ohh that, well I have seen him a bit observant lately. Whether we're at the mess hall or helping out in the village. I don't know what's smurfing with him but it gives me the chills."

"Yeah, whatever it is, maybe Papa should look into it on his 'apprentice'. " Hefty quoted that last part with his fingers.

Handy chuckled and said, "He really should. Now I think I'll have to inspect my own bathroom when I bathe!"

At hearing the funny comment from his friend, Hefty laughed out loud and looked to him once more, "Too bad we don't have a Smurf dubbed, "Creeper Smurf", but Brainy sure acts it!" He pointed out still laughing.

"Now that'd be a real scare!" He said laughing along with Hefty.

"Yeah, if he ever pulls that on me, he'd be smurfed from the village faster than ya think if he messes with Hefty Smurf!"

"I sure believe you! No one messes with the strongest and bravest Smurf to exist!"

"And don't you forget it!" He chuckled, "I ain't no softy!"

"And that's what I like about you!" Handy smiled at him.

Hefty smiled at his comment and said in return, "Ya know what I like most about ya? You're honesty." He said putting a hand to his back and rubbed it.

"And I like how caring you can be with others." Handy chuckled shyly at him.

"That's cause I'd do anything to help my friends with whatever's smurfing them or if they're in any trouble." He said pulling him a little closer.

"And it may not be much what I can do for you, but I always do the best I can."

"Handy..." Hefty smiled to him softly, "You've done plenty for me... Being there for me as a friend is more than a Smurf can ask for."

The smaller looked to him a bit and returned the smile saying, "And you've been there for me so much, that wouldn't know how to thank you for it."

"Well, I know how ta..." Hefty said and then pulled him into an embrace and hugged him.

Handy was taken by surprise but then hugged back. And as he hugged he all of a sudden felt so warm and really happy with him, not sure why, but he just did. But what he didn't know was that Hefty as he hugged him, his heart beat a little strong while he stroked his back very gently with the touch of his fingertips. The inventor at feeling his fingers soothingly rubbing his back, he felt so relaxed and felt a small shiver down his spine. It didn't bother him; instead it made him feel happier. Hefty let out a small sigh escape his throat as he whispered to Handy's ear.

"Thank you..."

"For what...?"

The bulky Smurf looked to him and give him a warm smile afterwards, "For being here when I needed ya. And for that... I..."

The inventor friend tilted his head and smiled back, "You're welcome."

Hefty saw in his eyes seeing how much happier Handy was since his relationship ended with Marina. It made his heart beat stronger for his friend for some odd reason, but it felt really good. And just as he watched the other Smurf, Handy smiled to him, "And... I also wanna thank you for helping with the whole Marina situation. I think I would've continued sulking by now if it weren't for you to be there for me."

"Same here with Smurfette." Said Hefty, "Even though it still hurts a little, I've been actually able to get by with you helping me through."

"And we'll keep on doing it as long as we have each other."

"Yeah..." the body builder whispered softly to him and smiled still in his embrace.

Handy, at still being in their embrace, he then remembered something and looked to Hefty, "Hey, I almost forgot. Earlier in the day I met with Papa Smurf and he said he wanted to see us in his lab."

"Papa Smurf? I wonder what he wants with us."

"I don't know, he's going to tell us once we're there."

"Then we should get goin' before Papa wonders why we haven't shown sooner." He said as he let go of Handy and walked pass him to open the door for him. Handy followed behind but as he walked he felt a small smile form on his lips at the moment they shared thinking that it felt really good and different from other occasions. Hefty lead the way to Papa's and felt a hint of blush color his cheeks with the moment with his friend earlier as he half smiled without him looking.

After a silent walk they finally made it to Papa Smurf's hut to see what he had for them.

Handy knocked on his door gently, "Hello?" he asked hoping for an answer.

From the inside of the house, Papa heard the knock from inside, "Oh! That must be them now!" He said making his way to open the door, he then saw both Smurfs and smiled happily at them, "Hefty! Handy! It's a pleasure you've smurfed here just in time."

"No problem, Papa." Hefty smiled back.

"Please, come inside." the leader Smurf invited them as he stepped aside to let them in.

"So, what can we help you with today, Papa Smurf?" asked the handyman Smurf.

"Well," started the white bearded, "I need help in gathering these berries in order for this potion to work. Turns out that I had forgotten one last ingredient to keep our village hidden from Gargamel. Luckily they grow on the other side of the forest. However, it is very far. So I thought maybe you two would be able to take that trip for me and retrieve the berries I am looking for to finish this potion. It will take at least a day and a half to get there and back again. Are you two up for this quest?"

"Anything for you, Papa! We can smurf you whatever ya need, no problem!"

"Sure thing, Papa! We'll be back in two shakes of a Smurf's tail!" said Handy with a wide grin.

"That's wonderful, my Smurfs! Now all you just need is the map to get there which I have here." Then, Papa Smurf approached the muscular Smurf and handed him the map, "And you'll need to pack a few things for your journey as well. I have two nap sacks ready for you, and feel free to take whatever Greedy may have in his kitchen for when you need your energy."

"Alright, Papa Smurf." Handy said, "So we'll smurf on our way, and we'll be extra careful in case Gargamel or Azrael are nearby."

"You can count on us, Papa Smurf! We'll be back soon!" smiled Hefty.

Papa nodded to them and said, "I'm sure you will, my little Smurfs. Now smurf safely."

But as they talked, they didn't notice that Brainy Smurf was watching Hefty and Handy while he was sweeping Papa's floor, overhearing that they were going to go on a quest for him, he lifted an eyebrow and thought, "A quest huh? And those two are most likely gonna go out there... 'alone'? Heh, we'll see about that! Now's my chance to prove what's going on between them."

Later, Hefty and Handy had gone to Greedy's kitchen to get some supplies for the trip. After they left, they walked out of the village and waved their good byes to their fellow Smurfs.

As Handy walked beside Hefty, he couldn't but a get a thought and share with his fellow friend, "I get the feeling this trip is going to be fun, don't you?"

"Yeah." Hefty smiled to him, "It's going to be smurfy, and I can use the exercise for my legs."

"But you're always exercising your legs!" the smaller laughed.

The buffed smurf chuckled and added, "But it helps me get stronger the more I do it! And now that I'm better than before, I can sure go for a little run!"

"It sounds like fun!"

"Come on! I'll race ya!"

Handy smiled at him, "Ready when you are!"

"Then think fast!" Before the other could react, Hefty had already dashed off before giving Handy a head start. The smart Smurf quickly saw him leave but couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Hey! You copied me!" He called out and began to run after him.

"Now who's rusty?" the tattooed Smurf shouted out to him and laughed.

Handy tried to catch up with him but couldn't, he felt himself growing tired quickly, "Hey!" he shouted out with sweat sliding down his face, "Slow down!"

"Aww, come on! You know you can do better than that!"

Handy gave a little boost and ran faster, "Easy for you to say!" he started panting.

Hefty saw that he was actually catching up and formed a smirk on his face, "Okay, let's see if you can smurf this!" he then used his highest speed and ran even faster.

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm gonna smurf ya to it!" the other laughed more.

Handy ran as fast as he could but then felt his energy down and started walking instead until he made it to Hefty, he sluggishly said, "Okay... You win..." he said with a pant until he sat on the ground.

"Wow, Handy. If you keep smurfin' like you just did, you don't even have to break a sweat the next time."

"I don't think I'd be able to run like that again. I don't know how you do it!"

"Takes a lot of working out and keeping in shape! I never gave up on it." He lent out a hand to help Handy up onto his feet.

Handy took a hold of it and stood up, "Well," he chuckled, "...time to get going. Where does the map say we have to go?"

"Oh!" Hefty exclaimed taking out the map and began to look into the direction they were at, "Huh... I guess we got a bit far with the running we smurfed. And it's only been a few hours."

"Really? It went by so fast... Well anyway, let's get a smurf on to get back to the village in case of anything."

"Yeah, now at this rate, we're sure to get those berries for Papa sooner."

"Yes, we are!" Handy said walking next to him, "And this time we walk." He added with a laugh.

"Whatever you say, buddy!" Hefty chuckled.

But from afar, without them knowing, Brainy had been spying on them as he followed from behind while peeping from the bushes. But even though he was at a distance, the Smurf with a visor all of a sudden had a strange feeling with him... like they weren't alone. He walked close to Hefty and raised a brow looking over to him and got his attention.

"...Hey Hefty?"

"Hm?" Hefty then turned to him curious, "What is it?"

"I know this may sound a bit paranoid but, don't you get the feeling that... someone's watching us?"

Hefty looked around at Handy's question but unlike him he didn't get that feeling nor get suspicious about it, "Out here in the middle of the forest? I doubt it... unless Gargamel were to show or his mangy cat."

"I think so," said Handy as he rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "Though if it were Gargamel he would've made a loud entrance by now." He shrugged, "I guess it's just me."

"No need to worry Handy. If anything, it's probably a bunny minding its own business."

"Yeah I think you're right."

With that behind them, they continued walking through the forest with a bit of silence between them, but still, he took a quick glance back and then turned back. The feeling wasn't completely gone, but to not bring any worries on them he let it go and shrugged turning back to the front. Not knowing that he was actually right about being followed by someone... more likely somesmurf.

Brainy peeped back out from the bushes and watched them leave, he said to himself quietly, "Hmmm... so far nothing yet. But I should keep a close eye out on them."

But the Smurf with the glasses wasn't alone on this mission, from behind him, Clumsy came out of the bush completely and asked out loud, "Uh, what are we lookin' at, Brainy?"

At the sudden voice joining in, Brainy nearly shrieked at the surprise of having a guest with him, until he knew it was the Smurf he'd least want to be with. "Clumsy! What are you smurfing here?!"

"I just followed you since I saw you leave with Hefty and Handy."

"Shh! They don't even know that I'm observing them!"

"Ya are? Why?"

"Because Clumsy," Brainy began with a sigh. "I'm trying to figure out something going on between those two. Ever since we went on that quest to that island, they were alone doing some things that seemed out of the ordinary for any Smurf to do."

"Oh gosh, really?"

"Yes! And I have a theory that Hefty and Handy must somehow have some kind of secret that no other Smurf knows about until I've smurfed some proof!"

"Oh golly, Brainy! Sounds like fun!" the floppy hat smurf laughed and scooted closer, "I wanna help!"

"Sorry, Clumsy. But this is something I must smurf alone. And a Smurf like you won't even understand what I am trying to prove once I tell Papa Smurf about this."

"But, Brainy I wanna help too..."

Before he could protest any more, Brainy looked to him seeing how innocent he looked and hadn't a clue of the truth why Brainy was spying on them. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, he admitted defeat to the other Smurf, "Alright, Clumsy. But please try to be quiet and not stir a scene or else they'll find us out."

Clumsy's face lit up and nodded happily, "Will do, Brainy!"

While the clumsy little Smurf cheered feeling happy that he could help out his friend, the smarter Smurf just moaned as they both head up to follow them.

* * *

Later on...

Back with the other duo, Hefty and Handy have walked further after a few more hours and with it, Hefty began to stretch his arm saying, "Man, this journey is a little longer than I thought. And I'm startin' to feel a little hungry."

"Me too, and I could use a break. My legs are still sore from the running earlier..."

"Looks like I made ya overdo it. You'll eventually heal in no time." The brawns said smiling to him.

Handy smirked at him, "Thanks. So what do you wanna eat?"

"Well, let's see what we smurfed." He then took his nap sack off and opened it to look in to see what he brought, "Anything you gotten from Greedy, buddy?"

"Well, I got some smurfberry muffins and some sandwiches. You?"

"I've got some vegetables, fruits, and some slices of smurfberry cake."

"Sounds good!" Handy said as he took out a sandwich and a bottle of water, "Let's eat up!"

"I'll say "yes" to that!" Hefty laughed while taking out a bottle of water as well and a small apple.

After a while of eating their food silently, Handy decided to at least have a little conversation with Hefty so it wouldn't be a boring lunch between them, "So, do you think the trip will be long at the rate we're moving?"

From what Papa said earlier about it taking a day to get there and another to get back? I'd say sooner. If we kept smurfin' now, we'd be back by the smurf of dawn."

"That's great." the other replied taking another bite out of the sandwich.

Hefty took another bite of his apple before scarfing down some water while some drizzled from the side of his mouth. But what he didn't know was that the inventor Smurf had noticed the small trail of water from his lip and stared for a second. The larger Smurf engulfed some more and exhaled after he was finished and wiped the water on his face with his fist, "Boy, I was thirsty!"

"Mm-hmm..." Handy said quietly but then thought to himself, "I'm speechless for some reason..."

Hefty then took another bite of his apple and noticed Handy was staring at him, "Handy? You okay there?"

"Huh?! Oh yes! Sorry, kinda day dreaming there." the smaller Smurf chuckled awkwardly.

Hefty smiled softly and couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to the question, "You're sure somethin' else, Handy." He then got next to his friend and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

Handy laughed as he rubbed his back, "How am I "something else"?"

"Dunno. Guess it's somethin' about ya that makes you, you."

"Aww, thanks buddy. You're also one of a kind to me!" he said smiling brightly at him.

The bulky Smurf smirked at him and said, "I really appreciate that." He scoot a little closer and pulled Handy closer with his arm wrapping around him.

At the sudden hug, Handy felt himself blush at his touch and smiled, "I really appreciate you too, Hefty."

Hefty sighed softly looking over where they're sitting and watched the stream close by flowing; it really was beautiful and peaceful out here. And it seemed like Handy agreed with him; he turned to the stream and then took a quick look to the sky saying in a low tone, "It's peaceful out here..."

"And not another Smurf around but us. It feels nice." Hefty said with a nod.

"It sure does, it feels nice to be away from it all sometimes."

"Yeah. Well, since we're enjoying this, you want some cake?"

"That'd be nice, thank you!"

Hefty then goes to take out two slices for them and two small plates and forks, "You can have the bigger piece." He invited Handy with a smile.

Handy smiled sweetly to him, "Thanks, bud." He shyly took it along with the fork and bit it happily, "Yum! It's so good!"

Hefty then took a bite as well and after that, he agreed with Handy, "Mmm, its real smurfy! Greedy sure outsmurfed himself!"

"Yeah he did! He's the smurfiest at cooking!"

"Hehe, too bad we both are not so great at it!" He gave a laugh and took another bite.

"Yeah, we've been there and done that!" Handy laughed at the memory when they tried to cook for the village.

"And remember the time I took up after you? I was so terrible, the Smurfs almost smurfed me that time!" the bulky Smurf laughed.

"From what the others told me they weren't kidding!"

"Heh, no doubt about it! All I'm good for is sports and being the strongest Smurf there is!"

"Now that's something I'll never top you at. You're strong, have a good sense of humor, very caring, a great laugh, tall, protective, brave, fearless and-" But before he could continue he then realized how he was describing him and stopped with wide eyes under his visor.

Hefty was surprised at all the things Handy said about him. He knew they were close as friends but even though, he didn't know Handy thought all that about him. It made him feel so... happy. "Wow..." He simply said, "That's quite a lot to say. I'm quite flattered by your words in which they're all true!" He admitted but couldn't help but feel pride of himself.

"...You're welcome...?" Handy chuckled nervously.

Hefty noticed him and put his plate down after he finished his cake, "Ya wanna know what I think about you?"

"Oh, well... I dunno. If you feel okay with it, I guess." he answered with a shy smile.

Hefty looked to him and smiled, "Well, you're smart, creative, a great thinker, you know when to help others when they need you to fix something for them, you never give up on your inventions even if some of them don't work out, you're funny, admirable, and you have a neck for talent with your singing. And also..."

"...Also what?"

"...A real true blue friend. And I mean every word of it. Especially for a Smurf who never stops believing in himself. A Smurf like you doesn't come around every often. That's what makes you special. You have a lot of potential in ya. And I just know whoever the next gal in your life comes will cherish everything to you have to offer."

Handy suddenly felt himself surprised at Hefty's thoughts about him, it made him know that he definitely was a very good friend. The best of friends. He felt a warm smile form on his lips and hugged Hefty close, "Thank you. I know that you're the one that'll always be there for me when I need you."

Hefty whispered to him, "And I'll be there no matter whether you're sad, or just need a friend to look up to for anything."

Handy felt a small tear roll down his cheek and nodded while he buried his face on his shoulder. And as he did so, Hefty hugged him closer and soon felt a wet spot on his chest. He suddenly looked down to see what it was and noticed Handy shaking a bit, "H-Handy?"

Handy straightened up and rubbed his eye with a sniffle, "I'm sorry, just... the moment..."

Hefty smiled warmly and felt his own heartbeat softly at his friend's reaction, "It's okay." Hefty pulled him in and rubbed his back, "I'm here for you."

Handy looked to him and let a few more tears stream down but with a smile on his face as he looked down to the grass. His best friend closed his eyes and sighed softly while caressing Handy's back gently.

Handy looked to the horizon a bit and after a small moment of silence so he could calm down after earlier, he softly spoke, "Hefty...?"

Hefty turned to him slightly, "Yeah, Handy?"

"...How long will it take to meet our special someone...?"

"I... I dunno... Maybe not too long... Why you ask?"

"It's just... I don't wanna spend my life alone. Not saying that you're not part of it but... you know what I mean."

Hefty looked to him while still in their embrace and gave him a sorrow look, "I know exactly what you mean. I don't wanna be alone either if I end up not finding someone. I wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen."

"Me neither, I don't even know what to do now..."

The strong Smurf's eyes glistened and looked into his eyes, "Handy... You will find someone. And when that day does arrive, I know your life will be worth more when you're with that special someone. Hey, maybe if ya lucky, you'll find someone before me. I mean... Not that it's a bad thing, but I'll be happy that you're happy. 'Cuz you deserve so much more and I just wanna make sure my best friend doesn't miss out on what he strives for most."

After hearing those words, the handyman Smurf looked up to him with wide surprised eyes. He always knew Hefty wanted the best for him but it amazed him how much he cares for him, more than he thought. He gave a small but grateful smile at him and said, "You're such an amazing best friend, Hefty. Just how you wish that for me, and I wish the same for you. Any person to have you at their side would be very lucky, because they'd be having the kindest hearted Smurf in the whole world."

Hefty smiled softly at him and at his words in return he said, "Heck, it's what I do for anysmurf."

"You're amazing at it."

Hefty blushed slightly while turning his head away, chuckling a little as Handy gave a small giggle and turned back to the horizon happily.

Not too far from where they were, Brainy along with Clumsy tagging along were hiding behind a huge boulder as Brainy snooped in watching the two.

"Uh, whadda ya wanna see, Brainy? It's just Handy and Hefty." Clumsy said while scratching his head.

"I'm trying to see if they're actually going to have some kind of fling. Looks as if they are already, despite that they're awfully close together."

Clumsy then turned to take a peek at them and turned back to Brainy, not exactly understanding what he meant, "But Brainy, I don't see anything wrong."

"Oh, you may not think it now, but wait until one of them makes the first move. I saw them hugging that one time when we went to get Papa his ingredients in a way no other Smurf has ever hugged before."

"Really? Gosh, I didn't know. Why did they hug?"

"Because Clumsy, these two are infatuated by each other."

"Golly! ...Uh...what does infatuated mean...?" The accident prone Smurf asked.

Brainy sighed rolling his eyes at how the other Smurf didn't grasp words as easily as him, "It means... they are in 'love'."

"In love? But I thought Handy loved Marina..."

"That's what I thought. But something's definitely up. And I don't like the looks of it. And if Papa Smurf finds out, he's not going to like what's going on."

"Oh gosh Brainy, I dunno if it's a good idea to tell Papa Smurf. Maybe he'll get mad."

"That's why we need proof to see if they... Well you know..."

"Oh! But how do we get it?"

"With this." With those words said, the nerdy Smurf took out what looked to be some kind of hand-held camera from his bag, "Good thing Handy still had this when he created the Smurf Camera. And here are still some of those crystals left over to take at least 5 shots."

"What'chu gonna do with that, Brainy?"

"It's quite simple, Clumsy." Brainy said beginning his explanation, "All I have to do is for when they're about to do it, I'll take this snapshot like this and then-"

Before he could continue, Clumsy got closer to him but he tripped which interrupted Brainy's plan and made him accidentally take a snapshot, "Oops! Sorry Brainy..."

Brainy saw the snapshot that was taken which looked like a blur, "Ohh... Clumsy! You have to be more careful! Now I only have 4 shots left to get them in action!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Brainy. But you can still take some shots!" he said then peeking out of the bushes to see what else Handy and Hefty are up to.

He spotted Hefty standing up as he stretched his arms and went to pick up his emptied canister while Handy remained on the ground and gave a small glance at where Hefty was going and doing. He saw his muscular friend walk and bend over to the stream and fill his canister up with fresh water.

Handy gave a small sigh and spoke once more, "So, do you think we should head on or you wanna rest a bit more?"

Hefty put the cap back on his canister as he walked back over to the other Smurf, "Well, I'm just about ready, but if you wanna smurf here a little longer, we can."

"Well, I think I'd like to rest a bit more." He said rubbing his feet, "Gave a good run back there." He chuckled.

"I guess I really did take a lot out of ya." Hefty said with a laugh.

"You got that right. Now I see why it's so easy for you to outrun us when it's about Gargamel."

"What? That old wizard? I can outrun him any day. He's no match for me!"

"Easy for you to say!" Handy said with a chuckle.

Hefty went to sit back on the ground and lay his body flat, "Ahh... that ugly old crone could never keep up while I'm around."

"And thank goodness. I know we have Papa's plans and spells to help us out, but I think you're the one to count on when it comes to defending us against him."

Hefty formed a small smirk and looked up to him, "Hm, like that one time I smurfed you all and Papa out of his clutches right before Gargamel was gonna shave off Papa's beard!"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you came through in the end! The only bad thing was running back to the village... uhh..." Handy didn't really want to finish that sentence, remembering the embarrassing moment with him and the rest of the Smurfs. He blushed at Hefty and smiled anyway.

Hefty laughed as he remembered that, "And it took a while for Tailor to sew you all new clothes! I remember Brainy was a bit anxious after that experience!"

"I was so embarrassed! Sure hope that doesn't happen again, then none of us would live it off."

"Well, we all had a good day afterwards. Just don't know what came over me back there." Hefty chuckled.

"Papa said that it was because you were contaminated with hate. But your love for others was so much more, that you expelled all that hate out. We were all so relieved that we didn't lose you too."

"Yeah, especially Papa. Anything ever happened to him I would've smurfed Gargamel out of his misery."

"It'd be the end of us..." the Smurf with a visor agreed, he then looked at the sun beginning to set and turned to him, "I think we should continue, we won't be on schedule if we stay here."

The other sat up and looked to him, "Are you sure you'll be able to walk after all that running?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Handy got up and dust his overalls, "I'm all good to go."

"Want me to fill ya up with some water before we smurf out?"

"That'd be nice, thank you." he smiled over to Hefty as he gave him the canister.

Hefty took it from him as he goes back to the river and fill his up. But while he did that, he didn't notice Clumsy hiding in the bushes. The innocent Smurf tilted his head a bit and looked to Brainy, "Uh, they seem to be actin' normal to me, Brainy. I don't see anything off."

"Hmmm... Maybe by night fall something should happen. Until then, we should get smurfing before we lose them."

Just as Hefty gave the water to Handy, he heard some rustling in the bushes, "Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Could've sworn I heard voices."

"Where?" Handy said looking to where Hefty was and narrowed his eyes.

"The bushes over there." The athletic Smurf pointed to the group of bushes at the distance, "I thought I heard someone talkin'."

Handy began to walk slowly towards the bush, "What is in there?"

"Whatever it is, I think we're being watched."

At Handy giving the signal that he was heading towards them, Clumsy saw him coming towards them and whispered to Brainy, "Uh, Handy's coming here."

Brainy panicked and whispered back, "Ohh, we better smurf back! Fast!"

Clumsy made an attempt to leave with him, but he suddenly tripped on his way to another bush, giving them even less time to hide from the Smurf heading their way. Brainy turned to him quickly and growled in annoyance, "Ohh... Come on...!" He reached him and gave him a lift just right before Handy peeked through the bushes and found that they were already gone and nowhere in sight.

Handy looked around the bush and lift an eyebrow, "Hm... There's nothing here."

"Huh... That's weird. Guess I must've been hearin' things in my head."

"Who knows... Well, let's get smurfing. Those ingredients aren't gonna come on their own."

Hefty didn't say anything else as they headed towards their destination, but he still felt sure that he heard something around the bushes, but Papa's requests was awaiting so it had to be pushed aside for now.

Just as they left, Brainy and Clumsy we hiding up a tree after escaping from them finding out they were on to them. The nerd Smurf wiped his forehead and relaxed his shoulders after that stressing moment, "Boy! That was TOO close for comfort!"

"Gosh, it sure was! We should be headin' back to the village before Papa Smurf worries."

"Back to the village?! There's no way that I'm going back empty handed until I have proof that their keeping their little love a secret!"

"But Brainy, it's startin' to get dark and we can't be alone in the forest!"

"That's why I came well prepared." Brainy pointed out climbing down the tree, "We have just about everything we need to last for one night until tomorrow."

"Oh gosh, Brainy! You're a genius!" Clumsy smiled innocently at him.

"Of course, I am! That's why I always think ahead. Soon I'll be second in command faster than you can say "Never smurf till tomorrow"!" Brainy said already picturing himself in that position.

"But I thought Baby was gonna be second in command..." Clumsy recalled.

After he listened to the dimwitted Smurf's words, he turned to him with a scowl. He was about to say something but then waved his hand and walked away, "Ah, forget it..."

"Okay, Brainy!" His closest friend said happily as he followed him.


	7. A New Profound Love

Hours later...

Hefty and Handy were getting closer to where the berries were while the sun was beginning to set. Handy walked next to Hefty checking out the area until he spotted something close by, until he noticed it was the berry bush they were looking for.

"Hey Hefty, I think those are the berries."

Hefty heard his words and looked closer to the bush realizing he was right, "Alright! We made it! Let's get them so we can set up camp for the night."

"Okay!" Handy said as he goes to his side and pick all the berries they needed.

He had a small sack he brought with him and filled it with berries, he picked carefully which one's were good and which were spoiled until it was completely full, "I'm all done!" He said with a smile.

Hefty had done the same filling his up with berries until he picked the last one on the side, "Same here! Won't Papa be proud of us once we head back with the berries he needed?"

"He sure will be, and I think we have enough to make a super effective spell!"

"Absomurfly! Say, how are your feet holdin' up?"

"I'm good." He said taking a look at his feet, "Not as sore as they were before." He added while he smiled brightly to him.

"That's good." Hefty smiled back, "Man, what a day. It's just like when we smurfed all those roots before the storm hit!"

"Only this time it's safer compared to the last trip."

"And away from open waters!" Hefty chuckled.

"Yeah! I don't think I'll be near the sea for a while!" Handy pointed out.

"I'll stick with good ol' dry land any day."

"I'm with ya, bud!" The blue overalls wearing Smurf picked up the sack with a grunt and turned back to Hefty, "Well, back to Smurf village!"

"Wait, but it's starting to get dark." Hefty worried looking up at the sky, "I think we should smurf in for the night and get back to the village in the morning."

Handy looked at the sky and turned back to him, "Yeah you're right. We'll camp out here."

"Besides, we need all the rest we can get after today. I'll go set up the fire."

"Need any help with that?"

"You can help with collecting some wood. I'll smurf some over there and get started."

"Alright, be back in a flash!" He then went off to get some fire wood.

Hefty went to pick up some large pieces for wood and carried them over to an open clearing where they can start it. While he was at that, Handy was in the woods, looking around for suitable logs for the fire. After gathering some he made his way back to Hefty.

Hefty then goes to grab a match from his nap sack and sets it off before dousing it into the pile of wood. And just in time, when he had lit it up, Handy made it back to the camp.

"Hey, Hefty! I found this wood in good conditions to help out with the fire."

"That's great! Hopefully it'll last us the whole night!"

Handy chuckled and placed the logs near them just in case. He took out a muffin from his sack and gave a small bite to it. Hefty at watching the other Smurf get comfortable, he went to take out his rolling blanket and set it further away from where the fire started and set it out on the ground, later, he took out a banana and peeled the skin as he takes a quick bite.

Handy looked away a bit and then spoke, "We're right on schedule?"

"Yeah, we're right on time, and it's a good thing too. Whatever Papa's making to keep Gargamel away must be a big surprise."

"It has to be if he needs so many ingredients for the spell."

"And a very strong one to take effect!"

"I really hope so. That way Gargamel will finally leave us alone I hope." Handy said taking a last bite out of his muffin. Hefty took another bite of his banana, chewing slowly on it and looked to the sky noticing it getting darker.

Handy looked to the fire and sighed, "Who knows why a lot of creatures and people are after us..."

"Because they're not us?" The bulky Smurf jokingly laughed after he turned to him.

The brains of the duo smiled at him and rolled his eyes, "Yes Hefty, because they're not us." He followed his lead with a chuckle.

Hefty laughed softly later finishing his banana and tossed the peel aside then sat by the fire on a log. Next to him, Handy continued to look at the fire with a small smile, even though it's quiet between them he felt so happy, so much tranquility in the forest. It was nice. With Hefty, he sighed softly as he felt himself getting warm with the fire blazing over the burnt wood.

"Hmm... Do you think we'll make it back to the village by morning?" Asked Handy, breaking the silence.

"Of course, Handy. If we get up early, we will. That way Papa can have everything set and he can finish that potion."

"Sounds good, then for that…" He then gave a small yawn, "I think I'm gonna sleep now."

"I think I may smurf a little longer and maybe look at the stars. It's gonna be a clear night tonight."

"Okay bud." Handy gave him a tired nod, "Smurf ya tomorrow, g'night."

"Night, Handy." He then sits back as the stars begin to show and twinkle in the clear night sky.

Handy got himself in his sleeping bag, but before he slept he took a quick glance at Hefty and turned back, feeling a bit doubtful about something that he began to felt. Hefty continued to look more into the starry sky as he sees some of the constellations that take shape like Papa mentioned time ago. While he admired the stars, the smart Smurf felt his eye lids begin to drop and finally drifted to sleep.

The strongman took a deep sigh as he looked over to one that almost oddly enough looked like Smurfette. He gasped as his eyes opened wide and glistened. However, he looked down to the ground and slowly looked over to Handy who had already fallen asleep. The smaller Smurf stirred a bit and let out a sigh, Hefty looked to him, he couldn't help but form a small smile watching him sleep, he looked back up to the stars once more where he saw the constellation of Smurfette as it slowly cleared off his mind. He gave out another sigh and looked over to his friend, smiling softly while he sat a while longer.

But what he wasn't aware of was that Handy, in his sleep, began dreaming about the ocean. He saw waves splash and multiple fish jump out of the water along with some dolphins, until he reached more into the dream and saw Marina on the rock he usually found her on. But just as he saw her, she began to vanish and was then replaced with Hefty who was smirking at him. As he dreamt this, he formed a smile while he hugged his pillow.

Hefty as was watching him, he let out a small laugh and then went over to his sleeping bag next to him and lays beside him face to face.

His friend gave out a small peaceful sigh and nuzzled into his pillow.

Hefty sighed deeply as his heart soon begins to race, feeling something he never felt before, his cheeks flush a small hint of pink and continues to watch Handy sleeping all cuddled up. But what he didn't expect was that Handy all of a sudden opened his eyes at feeling something in front of him and gave a surprised look at Hefty. "Oh...!" was all he could say but he then noticed the blush on his face.

Hefty didn't care if he saw him feeling this way but began to blush even deeper looking at him.

"...Hefty? Are you alright? You look a little... red." Handy asked.

The other smiled softly as he sat up a little looking down at him, "You seemed to be smurfin' a nice dream earlier."

Just before he could say anything, he then remembered how Hefty was in his dream and then began to blush as well, "I... guess I did."

The brawny scoot a little closer while sitting up, "Someone special givin' you that spark?"

The mechanic blushed even more and hid half of his face on the pillow, "Well you could say." he laughed nervously.

"Hehe..." Hefty chuckled but then goes along and plays a little with him, "Was it Marina?"

"...At first it was but..."

"Hm? But what..?"

"Nah forget it."

"No, what is it? You can tell me."

"You'll find it weird."

"Heck, half the things Brainy says are weird. You? I don't think you got anything weird at all."

"Well if you insist..." Handy said not feeling all too comfortable with what he dreamt of, "I did dream with Marina a bit... but then she disappeared, and what took her place was..." he hesitated in the last bit but took a deep breath and said it to get it over with, "...You."

Hefty stood quiet and looked rather shocked, "M-me...?"

"I told you it was weird... You were on the rock where Marina was, smiling at me and... that's it."

His best friend just stared at him for a little while longer and then formed a small smile at him. But it only made the smaller look to him and blush, "...Hefty?"

Hefty then moved a little closer with his sleeping bag and slowly placed a hand onto Handy's. Making the other's eyes widen in surprise, "H-Hefty..?!"

Hefty slowly took his hand in his and stroked it softly with his thumb; he looked into his eyes as his heart beats strongly with what was beginning to develop between them. Handy felt as if his heart was synchronizing with his and locked eyes with him.

"Handy...?" The athletic Smurf asked putting his other hand up to his soft cheek.

Handy's heart raced and felt himself heat up with what was happening between him and his former friend, "Yes... Hefty?"

"What do you really feel about me? ...Besides being your best friend and all..."

"I... I... its like... when I'm with you... I get the same feeling... as if I were with Marina."

"...Just like I get the same feeling if I was ever with Smurfette."

"It is... but you know what? I actually like it..."

"Same here... Whenever I'm near you or hear the sound of your voice, it's as if my heart is smurfing out to you."

"Hefty...?"

"Hm...?"

He took a pause while beginning to blush under his visor and spoke shyly, "I don't know why but... I think... I'm seeing you more than a friend."

Hefty pressed his hand closer against Handy's cheek and feels his heart beating stronger, "Y-you mean... You really...?" He asked to clarify.

Handy nodded slowly and looked up to him with glistening eyes.

The stronger's eyes widened up glistening from Handy's response and looked to him feeling more secure and opened about their friendship becoming something more than that, "Handy..."

The moment was turning into something intimate between the brains and the brawns, it was beginning a whole new experience of feelings between them, but to every moment, there's something that comes to interrupt it. Close by behind more bushes was Brainy Smurf who had been watching the whole time after he and Clumsy had made a camp for themselves for the night. He continued to watch them with his binoculars as he saw them face to face, holding hands and extremely close, "I knew it!" he whispered, "I knew there was something going on with them the whole time! Wait'll Papa hears and sees about this!"

"Uh, Papa Smurf sees about what, Brainy?" Clumsy asked taking a risky peak at the other two Smurfs.

Brainy noticed him and quickly pulled him back behind the bush, "That Hefty and Handy are having a fling with each other. Can't you see how incredibly close they are right now? I gotta get the camera before I miss out on this!"

"Oh! Let me take the picture!"

"Clumsy, I insist! I don't wanna waist another moment before I miss out what they're going to do next." He said annoyingly as he tries to pull the camera away from him.

"Come on, Brainy! I wanna help out too!" insisted the innocent Smurf as he started getting louder.

"Shhh! Don't blow our cover or else they'll know we're here!"

"But can I take the picture?"

"You'll smurf it up if I let you take it!" Brainy pointed out with a scowl.

"Uh, okay Brainy..." Clumsy finally gave up and sadly handed him the camera.

"Thank you!" Brainy said later looking over to the other duo and aimed the camera directly where Hefty and Handy were, "Now if I can adjust the lens, it should be a go once they smurf the big one. Soon they'll realize what they're doing is gonna get them into a whole lot of trouble once Papa finds out. They don't call me Brainy Smurf for nothing!"

But as soon he was about ready to take the picture, a bat suddenly got in the way whooshing down where Brainy was and made him stumble over along with the camera as it set off accidentally a second time making it flash in which stunned the bat's eyes and made it go berserk and attacked Brainy.

"Ahhh! Get off me! Clumsy! Help me!"

"Oh! Uh! Shoo, Mr. Bat! Go away! Shoo!" Clumsy said waving his hands at it.

But Brainy was still being attacked by the bat as the camera suddenly got stuck to the bat as it finally flew away with it around it's foot, "Oh smurf!" Brainy gasped, "He's got the camera!"

"Golly! Whadda we do now?"

"I'll have to go retrieve the camera from that rat with wings!" The nerdy Smurf sighed in disregards that he had to go find the bat to get the camera back, "You stay here on guard. If anything happens, please let me know the minute I get back!"

"Okay, Brainy!"

With that said, Brainy then went and head off with a light on him to guide the way and chased after the bat. Clumsy peaked a bit more to Handy and Hefty in case Brainy wanted to know what was going on, though he still didn't know what he was referring to about them.

While he saw, Hefty had his head turned away slightly as his face flushed still surprised that Handy feels closer to him than just his best friend.

Handy looked to him and sat up quickly turning away from him, it was definitely getting awkward. Hefty then looked up to the stars as they shined and twinkled until after a while a shooting star shoots across the sky. He sees it shockingly enough and then slowly turns back to Handy who already had his back turned.

Handy brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, "...I'm sorry."

Hefty turned to him sadly but then remembered that chat they had earlier in the day, he placed a hand to his shoulder and slowly but surely, began to rub it softly in soft circles to get his attention. His friend with a visor felt him rubbing and stared to his eyes with a hint of sadness.

Hefty smiled softly to him and said, "You remember that talk we had about us ever bein' alone if we didn't have a special somebody in the future?"

Handy thought for a minute and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Handy... I don't want for us to be alone. I want what's best for the both of us... And oddly enough I..."

"You want... what...?" The smaller asked hugging his knees closer.

The bulky one blushed and turned his head feeling rather embarrassed, "I know this may be hard for me to admit, but... Even though I've never experienced my very first kiss yet... I figure maybe... Well..." he turned his head back to him blushing more, "...since you know what it's like bein' kissed..."

At realizing what Hefty was referring to, his eyes widened and blushed more, "...Hefty you wanna..."

"...If you'll have me... Then I will be..."

Handy doubted if he should, thinking it would something too soon. But when his heart said otherwise he looked to him again with a shy expression, "Yes..."

Hefty half-smiled and turned him around to face him with both his hands placed on his shoulders. He looks to him with his heart beating rapidly and longing for a moment like this until he pulls Handy's head close to his chest, holding him close, letting out a long sigh.

Feeling close to his chest, he could hear Hefty's heartbeat, making his heartbeat grow as fast as his. He felt so warm being in his embrace and closed his eyes to feel the moment.

Hefty stroked his back slowly and rest his head against his. The illumination of the fire's flames danced around them as he felt comfort with Handy beside him and felt goose bumps form against his blue skin. His smart friend rested on his chest calmly, thinking this was a whole new experience for the both of them. They had felt love towards others before, but this bond that's starting to grow is different and even stronger than the one's they had.

The strongman's heart beat strongly against Handy and felt himself beginning to feel breathless and a little shook up from this happening to them so suddenly.

Handy noticed him move and sat up looking to him awkwardly, "What's wrong?"

"I... I never felt like this before. It's all so strange but at the same time... it feels right..."

"I know how you feel. It's all so... different, but in a good way."

"It feels smurfier with you than I ever had with Smurfette." Hefty whispered.

"...I think…" Handy realized with a whisper, "This is better than what I had with Marina…"

"Handy..." Hefty's eyes glistened as he held him closer.

Handy got his face closer to his and softly said what he thought was happening now, "I... I think I love you..."

"Same here... I feel the same way..."

"Do you... do you want to... try out what you said?"

"...The kiss...?" Hefty blushed slightly.

"If you still want to."

Hefty paused for a moment as he looks to him and never knew how cute he looked half the time and blushes more, "...You think you can show me how...?"

Handy gave him a surprised look and chuckled shyly, "Yeah I can." To begin, he cupped his cheeks, "You just pucker up and close your eyes to feel it more."

Hefty did as he was told and shut his eyes softly and pursed his lips softly.

The handyman couldn't help but smile at Hefty's face at the moment and sighed, "And then... I do this." He then closed his eyes as well, until his lips finally met with Hefty's.

The eyes of the strong Smurf suddenly went wide open once he felt Handy's warm lips press against his. He never felt anything like this before and at the same time, it was amazing. He gave into the kiss he was receiving and closed his eyes while his cheeks were a deep shade of red.

Just like Hefty, he also felt weird doing this, it was something he never expected at all, but after a few seconds of the kiss he began to feel so carefree and satisfied as he continued to kiss him.

Hefty tilt his head further and even placed a hand to his waist and the other behind his head. It was as if fireworks set off as he experienced his very first kiss. At feeling what the stronger Smurf was doing, Handy's eyes shot open, he gave a quick glance at where his hands were and turned back to him in surprise.

"H-Hefty...!"

Hefty looked at him with hooded eyes, flushed deep, and nearly panting, "Why'd you stop?"

"Um..." He didn't say more, he just pointed to where his hands were and blushed.

Hefty realized he had one hand around him and the other behind his head, "Too fast...?"

"No, just got me off guard" Handy chuckled.

"You're so cute..." The bigger chuckled back.

Handy giggled and turned away, "Thank you. And you're handsome."

"Well, I do get that quite often." The other replied with a blush.

"Modest, are we?" The Smurf with a red pencil smirked at him playfully.

"You ain't so bad yourself!" Hefty chuckled heartedly.

"Now I can say that's the first time I hear that."

Hefty smiled and couldn't help but look to him without another response, gazing into his eyes, while Handy felt himself blush and turned away with a small smile. Hefty chuckled softly while he moved a hand and placed it under his chin to make Handy look to him making Handy gaze at him. The bulky Smurf blushed while his heart beating rapidly. He let out a dreamily deep sigh and lets his hand stroke his chin as he gazes deeper in his eyes with the stars shining in them.

Handy leaned in closer and whispered gently, "Hefty..."

The mentioned Smurf's eyes hooded and whispered softly, "Handy..."

His smaller friend smiled to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Hefty blushed more from the kiss and soon pulled him in with their chests pressed each other. When he kissed Hefty once more, Handy felt like it didn't matter if it was weird or not, it made him and his new lover feel great and that was what was more important. He closed his eyes to make the moment more romantic between them. The athlete had his eyes closed and let himself lead kissing him while he wrapped his arms around Handy's slender waist, pulling him closer as their hearts synchronized together as one while his companion wrapped his arms around Hefty's neck and continued to kiss enjoying the new experience.

Hefty let out a small moan breathing slow but heavily as he goes to deepen to kiss, and suddenly slipped his tongue slowly inside his mouth. It made the smarter Smurf feel his tongue and began to moan, bringing himself closer to Hefty. The other began to carefully move with his tongue inside him and let it touch his. He felt his body getting hot as he tastes him and exchanges saliva with his. Handy hugged Hefty closer to him and began to pant slowly at the rushing feelings between them while Hefty played with his tongue with his while he too panted heavily but slow, bringing their new profound relationship to a whole new level not even Handy had ever experienced with Marina. He pressed his body closer to him and moaned a little louder with one of his hands barely close to feeling his hips. Handy placed his hands on his chest and hummed at what this was becoming as Hefty then moved with his hands and begins to massage his hips softly, feeling how soft they were.

It was a very new thing for the duo… and for someone else. From the bushes, Clumsy had watched the whole thing since the beginning and he was literally stumped at the actions he had never seen before, "Golly... I wonder why they're doin' all that." He said innocently but still very surprised with what they were doing.

Hefty continued to feel Handy's hips and kissed him longer until he finally broke the kiss panting with his face beat red and heavy eyes.

Handy panted and looked to Hefty with his face flushed, "I've never... felt this way before... not even with Marina."

"I... I dunno what's gotten into me..." Hefty said still panting as his chest heaved in and out.

"I don't know about myself either... but I can definitely get used to it."

Hefty took a deep breath as he calms down and hugs him tight, "My heart is still smurfing..."

"And so is mine, it's smurfing for you."

"Same here." Hefty whispered lovingly with a sigh, "You've really smurfed my broken heart the night you came to me."

"And you helped me heal the first day I thought my world crashed."

"I guess we really helped each other out and smurfed it together."

"And it brought great results at the end." Handy said smiling and nuzzling closer to him.

Hefty smiled back to him with his head above his, "And I couldn't have been happier."

"Me neither."

Hefty then whispered, "I love you..."

Handy giggled at him and said, "And I love you." Making the other smile warmly at him and give him a kiss on the cheek which made Handy laugh a little and kiss the tip of his nose. Hefty chuckled softly and rubbed his nose against his for only to cause the smaller to laugh a bit more and then begin to think out loud.

"This will surely be a surprise to the others when we get back."

"Yeah, but whatcha think will happen?"

"I dunno, there hasn't really been a situation like ours before."

"Man... If Brainy were to find out we'll never hear the end of it. He'll probably rat us out to Papa Smurf saying something like what we're doin' is unsmurfy."

"Ugh, I just imagined his voice. It'd be the worse if it DID happen."

"Ya know... Maybe no one has to know about us. What if we just kept this to ourselves until we're good and ready to let Papa Smurf know?"

"A secret...? But what if someone discovers us before we tell Papa Smurf?"

"You mean like Brainy? I clobber him!"

"That could work!" Handy laughed, "But you know he'll still tell on us."

"If he does then I will have him for sure. I'll smurf him out of the village with my eyes closed! They don't call me 'Hefty' for nothin'!" He remarked as he puts a hand to his arm and flexes it.

Handy blushed at his muscles and turned away shyly, "You're right about that!"

Hefty sees he was fascinated by his structure when he noticed how he turned away, "Handy?"

"Oh... sorry" Handy chuckled softly, "I just never fully noticed how smurfy you are when you flex your muscles."

Hefty raised one brow up and looked to him with a cocky grin, "Ya really think so? Well, how 'bout this?" With that said, he flexed his arm muscles harder to show off, it made Handy turn cherry red and covered his face quickly, "You're gonna make me nosebleed!"

"I bet you like it, don't ya? If you ever wanna give 'em a feel you're more than welcome ta." Hefty chuckled.

"I won't think twice about that offer." The Smurf with the visor smirked.

Hefty smirks in return and teasingly flexed his chest letting them puff out a little, which caused Handy to squeal when he saw that and turned away with a fit of giggles. Hefty couldn't help but laugh at his reaction and decides to get up from the ground and go over to him and suddenly picks him up from the ground and carries him in his strong arms.

"H-Hefty? What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" Hefty smiled as Handy remained silent and shortly formed a smile.

"You are just too adorable." Hefty chuckled more.

"Thank you." Handy shyly laughed.

Hefty then suddenly gave him another kiss on the lips which Handy gladly accepted and cupped his cheeks to make it better. The stronger lover let it last for a minute before breaking it and saying softly, "Handy..."

"Yeah?"

Hefty nuzzled his head against his sweetly saying, "I'm so glad you've made me happy..."

"I'm glad I could. I also thank you for it... you've completed my life."

"Anything for a friend... Make that more than a friend." The strongman said with a wink making Handy chuckle a bit and nuzzle to his neck.

Hefty sighed happily and carried him over back to their sleeping bags as he places him down but was then hovering on top of him.

But at doing that, still in the bushes was Clumsy as he leaned in to get a closer look at what they were doing, "Gosh, what's Hefty doin'?" He asked himself, "Uh, did he trip over Handy?"

Hefty smiled while he was kneeling in between his legs which made Handy gave him a playful smirk and let him carry on. He felt the stronger move with one hand up to his straps and tugs them a little as he faces him closer and his heart racing with his blood rising with ecstasy. Handy looked wide eyed at him with a cherry red blush on his face, allowing Hefty to give him a seductive look as he licked his lips with hunger in his eyes, he stared into his eyes and formed a seductive smile, "What do you plan to do, big guy?"

"I dunno. What do you want me to do, Handy-boy?"

"Whatever comes to your mind, I'm fine with it."

Before Hefty could do anything, he looked into his eyes and smiled until he pulled on his straps more, pulling him up and smashes a strong kiss on his lips. Handy took the liberty to slide his tongue into his mouth stroking his back soothingly as Hefty moaned softly while he goes to cup his cheek and explore Handy's tongue with his as his body tensed up from the heated rush. The mechanic gave a small moan and moved his hands lower Hefty's back as the other chirred from the feeling of his lower back being touched as he continues to taste his sweet taste buds with drool stringing from the side of his mouth. By the time of intense heat, Handy broke the kiss and looked to him with pleading eyes, Hefty panted heavily and felt pressure building up inside him as a new feeling was forming from his lower half of his body.

Handy gave him a smile with hooded eyes, "You wanna try a new level...?"

Hefty panted more as he looks down at him filled with lust, "...Only if you're up to it..." he said continuing to pant feeling his pants tighter on him in which made him moan to it.

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Handy smirked at him with his visor covering one of his eyes.

Hefty had his heart race more and notice one of the straps to his overalls was dangling passed his shoulder. His eyes grew heavy and let out and long sigh before he began to take a hold of the strap and goes to unbuckle it.

"Ohh." The smaller smiled at him seductively with a blush and unbuckled the other strap for him.

"My smurf Handy, you look just as amazing as you ever look on most days. But like this...? Wow..."

"Why thank you." He said taking a good look at Hefty's body, "You're not bad yourself."

Hefty blushed and looked down to his bulge aching to be released. Before he goes to pull them down he looks back to Handy and gives him a smirk and then slides his hand inside his pants.

"Hefty...?!" he blushed even more.

Hefty just looked at him while he starts to stroke himself before he then pulls his pants down slowly, teasing him. Handy let him do his intentions and nuzzled his nose to his, already getting excited at what they were about to do as Hefty continues stroking himself until he finally pulls his pants down revealing himself throbbing and ready.

"Oh my Hefty... You really are getting ready to start."

Hefty nodded slightly as he goes to pull down Handy's overalls seeing he too was ready, "Looks like you are just about set yourself."

"How can one resists a Smurf as smurfy as you?"

"Heh, I just I was just smurfed that way..."

"Of course you were Mr. Modest."

Hefty chuckled as he looks to him and then looks down to their throbbing loins, "Hehe, I know one thing for sure... Mine's bigger."

Handy laughed at what he said and kissed him, "Let's just carry on."

Hefty smirked at him until he goes to spread Handy's legs and hovered between him; Handy gave out a small sigh and waited for Hefty to begin their 'playtime'.

"Uhh, Handy?"

"Yes?"

"If I end up hurting ya, you can always tell me if I'm smurfin' too hard."

"Oh uh... okay I will."

"Oh Handy..." Hefty murmured as he bucked his hips and looked for his entrance and slowly circles his orifice with his index finger. Handy felt himself heat up with what Hefty was about to do and breathed heavily while Hefty still traced his finger around him until he slowly pushed in one finger inside him.

"Haa..!"

Hefty pushed his finger in him more until he starts to push in and out of him as he heard his new lover pant hard and throw his head back, "Ah...! Hefty...!"

Hefty fingers him a little while longer until his blue meat twitched and ached while watching him cry out his name, Handy began to sweat and yanked Hefty's face to his, kissing him deeply. Hefty was shocked as he was pulled into another kiss and willingly accepts it as he fingers him deeper inside before he goes to release himself and breaks the kiss. The smart little Smurf gave him a hooded eye look and whispered, "Hefty..."

The bulky one smiled softly to him as his phallus throbbed harder. He adjusted himself between his legs once more and placed his hands to his hips and made his way to Handy's puckered hole before he carefully slid himself in him. He moaned and gasped feeling how tight Handy was getting while be begins to pant making his way deep inside him. Handy gasped and gripped on the ground with Hefty inside of him. He felt so... happy with this, not happy, overjoyed of it. He gave out loud pants and sweated more.

Hefty grunted and moaned as he made his way hitting his spot, "H-Handy...!"

"Hefty! Ahh!"

Once he was all the way in, Hefty began to slowly thrust in and out and starts to pant. It wasn't too long as he began to sweat and moan louder, feeling the tightness against his groin. Handy took a hold of Hefty's shoulders and panted with sweat more under him. Hefty grunted and panted as his thrusting started to speed up a little and the first time had ever felt this kind of experience with any Smurf.

Clumsy watched wide eyed at what the brains and brawns were doing, not in shock but mostly in curiosity, "Uh... what... are they doin?"

"Hnn... Handy..." The strong one thrust a little harder in him until he takes a hold of Handy's hardened smurf and slowly massages it in his grip.

Handy moaned loudly and chanted his name, "Ohh... Hefty!"

Hefty panted feeling his muscles tighten and rams his thickness into Handy as he goes to pump him at the same speed as his thrusting, "Handy... Hnnn... Oh yes...!"

The inventor Smurf let out a cry and tightened his grip on Hefty's shoulders. He came closer to his face and gave him a passionate kiss. His strong lover accepted the kiss as he forces his tongue once more inside his mouth and holds him with one arm while the other still jerked his smurf while Handy moaned softly at their kiss and his touches on him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Hefty breathed heavily and fast while he pulls him closer with his skin glistening in their foreplay. He licked around Handy's tongue as they exchanged saliva making their love making more intense making Handy cup the back of his head and kissed him more.

Clumsy by far was confused with what was happening, it was something he's never seen before, and just as he watched them closely, he accidentally leaned in too much and fell making a loud rustle of branches be heard not too far from where the others were!

Hefty suddenly heard the sound and instantly stopped everything he was doing, "Haa.. Handy..?" He panted fast, "Did... haa... you hear that?" He tried to catch his breath.

Handy stopped what was happening and turned to where he heard the sound between pants, "Yeah... it sounded like... something's over there...!"

"But what was that?"

"I dunno." Handy pondered while he slowly sat up and turned to the bush again, "Maybe we should check."

"Uh-oh…" Clumsy whispered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Hefty sighed as he got up, "And just when it was getting good too."

"You're telling me." Handy said putting on his overalls again.

Hefty put on his pants as his swelled up smurf began to die down after the sound heard earlier, "Maybe we can try it again later if you're still up to it. Unless you rather wait another time." He said and then goes to follow him to where the sound was.

"Just put the time and day and I'll be up for it."

"But it did felt good for ya, didn't it?" His lover said as he nudged his arm, "Man, you were so tight, it felt amazing...!"

"It's one of those things that I wouldn't wanna forget. And I'm glad I can remember it with you."

"Me too. I'll never forget it for a long time." He smiled and then goes to kiss him on the cheek until they arrived to the bush where they heard the sound.

Handy moved the bushes to only find a few broken twigs and branches, "Hm, that's funny... there's nothing here."

But there was… only not there anymore, Clumsy had been hiding behind some tall rocks a few feet away from them.

"That is strange. 'Cause it sounded like some animal or... Wait a sec..."

"What is it?"

"You don't suppose that-" Hefty pondered for a second until one certain thought hit him, he looked around and then yelled out startling Handy, " **BRAINY!** "

"Oh no...!" Clumsy whispered.

"Brainy?!" Handy asked a bit shocked, "But, what makes you think he's here?! We're really far from the village."

"Knowin' him, we'll do anything to get in our business! I know you're out there Brainy! You've gone too far and have smurfed with us for the last time! Wherever you are, show yourself! If you're no out in the next 5 seconds, I'll find ya myself and-"

"Hefty calm down!" His little lover pleaded while he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we're just hearing things. Let's get back to our camp and get a good rest."

Hefty sighed impatiently and turned to him feeling a bit more relaxed with him by his side, he nodded slightly and put his hand to where Handy had his on his shoulder, "You may be right. It is late and we really should've been asleep already."

"Yeah, so let's go get some shut eye. We have a long trip back home tomorrow." Handy pointed out as Hefty nods and takes Handy's hand kissing it softly making the smaller giggle and leave with him back to their camp.

Clumsy took the opportunity to peak out of the rocks and saw them leave. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped back on the rocks.

Hefty walked him back to their campsite as he takes him to his sleeping bag setting him down as he got into his.

"G'night, Hefty." Handy said giving him a cute smile and snuggling into his sleeping bag.

"Hey wait... Something's missin'..."

"What would that be?"

Hefty doesn't say anything and moves in with his sleeping bag opened and connects his to Handy's as he pulls him in and lets him lay on his chest while he lays himself back down. He smiles to him and strokes his back softly with his hands. Handy smiled at what he was doing and let out a giggle then resting his head on the pillow still looking at him. His bigger love cuddled him closer as Handy listens to the strong beating of his heart; he sighed softly and nuzzled his head against his.

"Oh Hefty... I get a feeling we're gonna have a very smurfy life together."

"Same here... I don't know what I would do if I hadn't have you in the first place."

"I feel the same way about you."

Hefty kissed his cheek as he whispers, "I love you, Handy."

Handy gave out a soft chuckle as he looked at Hefty and nuzzled to his cheek, "I love you too." Hefty then closed his eyes and cuddled Handy closer in his embrace and fell asleep soundly; Handy sighed happily and fell asleep on his strong chest.

And while the newly profound couple slumbered, Brainy suddenly reappeared with his glasses put on the wrong way nearly dirty and messy with his hat tattered a little. But with him was the camera which was still in one piece after getting it back the hard way from the bat earlier.

Clumsy suddenly heard footsteps approaching until he turned and saw Brainy coming back as the mess he was, "Brainy, you're finally back! Uh, what happened t'you?"

Brainy stumbled as he fell on his knees, "Ohhh... Lots of things, Clumsy. So many to mention I can't even think straight after being almost smurfed to death by that blood-sucking rodent after running for miles to catch up to it. But I managed to get the camera!" He said triumphantly while he showed it to him, "No mercy is what I say! So, did anything happen while I was gone?" The nosy Smurf asked as he goes to fix his glasses by getting a handkerchief from his pocket to clean the dust and dirt off.

Although he did recall Brainy asking him to check what the other two Smurfs were doing, Clumsy all of a sudden felt like he shouldn't say anything, fearing he might cause something in case he does. So even if he didn't like it, he decided to lie about it, for the sake of Hefty and Handy if something did start off between them, "Uh, no Brainy nothin' happened. They just went to sleep."

"Seriously?!" Brainy was rather shocked as he puts on his glasses, "Let me see for myself!" He said and then looks over to where they were and witnesses that they were both asleep, but however... "Wait... What's this? Are they... cuddling...?"

Clumsy jolted up and went to his side, "Handy was feelin' cold! So Hefty decided to hug him and make him feel warm...!"

"Hmmm..." His _smart_ friend pondered a bit as he observes them from far after hearing what Clumsy had explained, "Okay, I believe you, Clumsy. Besides, it is a bit chilly anyway for a summer night."

"Uh, I guess you're right Brainy."

"Since there's not much more we can do, we should get some shut eye before they wake up tomorrow."

Clumsy nodded and went with him to their camp. But before they left, he took a quick glance at Hefty and Handy and went after Brainy once again.

With the sleeping couple on the other camp, Hefty moaned a little in his sleep as he nuzzled his face further against Handy's head, his little lover felt him and thought to himself with a smile.

"Hope he doesn't hug me to death again..."


	8. The Journey Home

The next day...

The sun was already rising as its rays glared against the two Smurfs still asleep in their sleeping bags together. Once Hefty felt it against his eyes, he groaned and hid his head against his mate's hat.

Thanks to his visor, Handy couldn't feel the rays of sun disturb him, but already having had the sleep he needed, he slowly began to wake up and rub an eye. Next to him, Hefty was still sound asleep as he gave a soft snore all cuddled up against him, his little lover gave a small stretch and uncovered himself from the sleeping bag slowly, not wanting to wake up Hefty. But the tougher squirmed a little and took a deep breath in.

"Phew..." Handy smiled and slowly slid out from his grasp.

Next thing Hefty did was grab a pillow thinking it was Handy as he cuddled softly against it and curled up a little, the supposed-to-be Smurf in his grasp turned quickly thinking he was about to get caught in another of his death hugs but saw it was a false alarm and sighed in relief.

"Thank smurfness..."

"Nnn..." The bigger one nuzzled his head more into the pillow as he feels more relaxed in his sleep.

The mechanic couldn't help but giggle at watching him sleep. He sat close by and stared at him with a smile while Hefty snored a little louder and cuddled the pillow more before letting out a small sigh.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about..." Handy thought to himself while tilting his head.

Hefty began to smile a little as his tail begins to wag at what he had on his mind and whispered, "Handy..."

Handy gave a blush and smiled even more at him, "Aww, Hefty…" he leaned in further and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

His new mate blushed and smiled happily thinking he was still dreaming when he felt the warm kiss against his cheek. Though Handy really wanted to continue admiring Hefty in his sleep, but they had to get back to the village and thought that maybe it would be a good idea to wake him up and get going. He shook him softly and whispered.

"Hefty, wake up. It's time to go."

Once he heard his gentle voice, Hefty slowly opened his eyes and saw Handy beaming against the sunlight. He looked up to him as he smiles to him still half asleep and places a hand up to his cheek, "Mornin' babe..."

Handy gave him a smirk with hooded eyes and chuckled, "Morning. And how did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. How 'bout you?"

"Had it good too. And I think you were really enjoying yours now weren't you?"

"With you around, there's nothin' like a smurfy guy to wake up to."

"Aww Hefty..." The handyman gave a blush and nuzzled his cheek.

Hefty smirked at him and later got up to stretch his arms out and breathed in the fresh, clean air as Handy did the same by getting up and look around, "Let's eat something quick and head back to the village."

"Sure, no problem." He replied going into his bag and reach for a few smurfberries he also brought along with him and then began to roll up his sleeping bag, placing it back in his nap sack. Handy, next to him, placed everything in his bag and then took out another muffin he got from Greedy before they left.

As they both left, both Brainy and Clumsy had already gotten up not too long ago as they were watching them leave for home.

"Looks like they're heading back to the village sooner than I thought. We better smurf up to them quick before we lose them." Brainy said while Clumsy nodded to him and followed close by.

Handy walked next to Hefty and thought to himself again, exactly what was that thing they heard last night around the bushes? Hefty paid no mind to what's happening as his head was looking the other way and thought about last night with their first encounter. His smarter lover looked to him and couldn't help but smile at watching his face. It made him feel really happy that now they both had someone special in their lives.

Hefty's mind wondered a bit until he noticed that Handy was looking at him as he turns to face him. He gave a warm smile and turned his head away a little with a hint of blush forming on his cheeks. Handy chuckled a bit and turned back to the forest as they continued to walk.

Elsewhere not too far behind, Brainy and Clumsy were following them. Brainy kept good close eyes on them if they were to do anything in which he hadn't known about last night.

Clumsy was close to him feeling a bit of guilt for not telling Brainy the truth of what he saw last night. He whispered to him, "But Brainy, uh, they haven't done anything wrong ever since they left."

"Of course, Clumsy. But you never know. Good thing we smurfed something to eat before they left."

"Right, Brainy..."

"Just hope that with whatever's left in this camera, there's enough for just one shot."

"But Brainy, why do ya wanna prove it so bad?"

"Because Clumsy, I don't think that Papa Smurf would actually accept this kind of behavior if it were with two of the same gender. Seeing one of the Smurfs with Smurfette is fine by me, but two Smurfs? I'm still curious myself if THIS is okay before letting Papa know of it."

"But what if Papa Smurf doesn't mind?"

"Well... we'll just have to find out for ourselves, don't we?"

"Uh, I guess you're right Brainy..."

"You know what? Now that I think of it... after going through all this trouble, I should've just asked him in the first place rather than go smurfing in on their business."

Clumsy nodded thinking that that could've been a better option rather than following them and almost getting caught, "And what will we tell Papa Smurf when we get back?"

"We'll just ask him very politely and say if it's possible for two of the same gender to fall in love and if it's okay. And if he says no, then it just goes to show what Hefty and Handy may possibly be doing is unsmurfy and goes against regulations in the village. Yes, love and affection can be for anyone, but in a certain way how a male and a female show theirs should only be for the opposite... IF Papa approves it that is."

"Golly, I hope nothin' bad happens to them. They're our friends, after all." Said the innocent Smurf taking a glance over to where Hefty and Handy had headed off. He mentally prayed that Papa Smurf would accept their affections for one another.

Hefty continued to look around him and feels his heart beat as he turns his head over to Handy. He lets out a small sigh and stares at him for a while with his face bright pink.

Handy felt that someone was watching him for some reason and turned back to him and smiled, "What?"

"You are just too cute." Hefty said with a chuckle.

Handy laughed a bit and nudged him playfully, "Stop it you're gonna make me blush!"

"I can't help it! You're so smurfy, I can't imagine the feelings I've had for you even before we fell in love!"

Handy gave him a surprised look, "Y-you did?"

"Oh!" Hefty realized what he said and had remembered the night when Handy came to him when Smurfette denied his affection. He blushed more and turned his head slightly away and gave a small nod, "Yeah..."

"Wow, so you already felt something for me before we declared to each other? ...That's so smurfy!" Handy smiled at him sweetly.

"Actually... I didn't know it at first... but I did feel something when you came to me the night Smurfette didn't return her love."

"Hmm, well... you could say I was sort of in the same situation as you."

Hefty suddenly turned to him with his eyes surprised, "You too?"

"A little at the beginning, when you helped me out at the windmill, I was starting to think of it."

"But wait... that was before you and Marina split up. What made you start thinkin' of me that day?"

"I dunno, it just... came to me. But, I get the feeling that it was because how I mostly hang out with you and I didn't get to see Marina that much I was starting to feel affection towards you."

"Handy..." Hefty spoke while he looked to him as his heart beats stronger that he places his hand to his chest listening to those words Handy spoke.

Handy gave a small smile and turned back looking forward as he continued, "And in some way, I feel happy that I felt that way over you. 'Cause I know you'll always be there for me."

The bulky Smurf felt his eyes glisten as he almost let tears fall from them and suddenly made a pause from walking back, it made Handy worry a bit, "Hefty?"

Hefty stared to the ground for a short while until he dropped his nap sack and looked up to Handy with tears streaming down his face, his lover gasped and went him quickly wondering why he got so sad or emotional all of a sudden.

"Hefty...? What's the matter?"

Hefty saw as Handy got closer to him; he suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace as he hugged him with his head leaning on his shoulder.

"Hey... are you alright?" Asked Handy worrying for him.

He didn't answer his question, all he did after that was hug him a little longer until he looked to him, still holding him in place with a small smile and more tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm more than alright, Handy... I'm happy..."

"You are? But why are you crying that way?"

"Because..." He clenched his hands in a fist while he held him and felt himself shaking, "You're the only Smurf who's ever loved me back..."

Handy felt his eyes glisten and formed a smile for him, "Everyone loves you back... but I love you even more."

"And I love you more than life itself..." Hefty assured pulling him closer so their faces were close to each other, while Handy giggled at him and nuzzled his nose to his.

Hefty smiled and nuzzled back kissing his cheek as Handy blushed at the kiss from Hefty and gave him a small peck in return. The stronger chuckled and soon swept him off his feet as he spun him holding him up in the air.

"Ah! Hefty!" Handy laughed out loud.

Hefty laughed along with him until he brought him down to his shoulders.

"Hey! I can walk!" Handy still laughed and playfully kicked around for him to set him down.

"Aw, come on. I wanna have a little fun with ya!" Hefty laughed having him dangling by his shoulders as he looks up to him with a big grin on his face.

Finally, Handy surrendered with a smile and crossed his arms knowing he wasn't exactly going to free himself from Hefty's grasp, "Okay, big fella."

Just as he's holding him up, Hefty kicked one leg to reach for his nap sack and threw it up passed him so he'd grab it quick with just one hand while he kept Handy up there, "Are you sure you can handle all of it on our way back?" Handy asked.

"Me? Why sure! I am well balanced with my endurance and strength! Nothin' to it, babe!"

"Okay, then on our way home!"

Hefty smirked to him and began to walk back with Handy and their bags in place as he felt much pride in doing what he loved doing best, being the at the top of all the rest and staying strong for his fellow Smurfs. On his shoulder, Handy gazed around the forest with a smirk. He felt rather weird and silly for being carried back to the village, but in some way it felt good, he was being carried in the strong arms of his mate and just decided to enjoy the ride until he got tired, that is.

And with all the stealth he could, Brainy got closer to them he sees Handy over Hefty's shoulders and was pretty shocked to see Hefty ever holding up a Smurf like that in so long, "Hmm, Hefty's always has been a show off..."

"Oh golly, did Handy get hurt?" Clumsy asked.

"Nah, Hefty is just playing, is all. He likes to push his limits just because he's the strongest there is."

"He sure is!" The southern accent Smurf chuckled next to him.

"Thank smurfness we're almost close to home. It feels like it's been hours since we've been walking!"

"But it **has** been hours, Brainy."

"Luckily once we get back, we're going straight to Papa Smurf to tell him about the issue whether he approves it or not."

Clumsy scratched his head nervously and nodded at him, "Golly, uh... I sure hope Papa Smurf does approve if it's true..."

"We will definitely see."

Handy began to feel bored with the quiet walk home, so he decided to at least talk to make it a little more interesting, "Hey Hefty, so what are you gonna do once we get back?"

"Hm... I'm not sure. What were you thinking of doin' when we got back?"

"I think I'm going back to the shop to see if everything's in order while we were gone."

"That sounds good. Maybe later you and I can spend a little more time together and maybe... y'know... hehe."

"Ohhh…" Handy wiggled his eyebrows getting what the other meant, "I see someone wants to continue where we left off."

"And I haven't even started gettin' to the good part." The bigger one laughed.

"You're getting me curious..."

"You'll know when we have our time alone again. I have something in store smurfin' right up your ally."

"I wonder what Hefty Smurf has in store for lil' ol' me..." Handy laughed.

Hefty chuckled at his little tease and said, "Say it like that again, and you'll be turning me on so fast before we even get back."

"Okay, I'll save it for when we get back." The other answered with a smirk.

Hefty sighed happily as they were already getting closer to the village and then soon put Handy down, before the other Smurfs thought something else about him or the both of them.

"Thanks!" Handy stretched a bit and turned to him, "Well, we're home!"

"And finally! Let's smurf these berries to Papa and then get goin'!"

"Right behind ya, bud!" he said as he followed him happily but then looked to him quickly, "Umm, Hefty?" he asked, making Hefty turn his head to him as they walked, "Yeah, Han?"

"We... we won't mention it to Papa Smurf now, right?"

"No, of course not... It's too soon to let him or anyone else know."

"Then when will it be right to?"

"When we're ready. Let's try not to worry and smurf this to him so we can be alone."

"Alright." He nodded and followed him to Papa Smurf's lab.

Close behind them, Brainy and Clumsy finally made it back to the village as if nothing ever happened with Clumsy following him back to his place.

"Golly, it's good to be home!" Clumsy cheered.

"And in one piece. I am never going out into the wilderness to try to pull that stunt again as Smurf as my witness!"

"But what about when Papa wants ya to go, Brainy?"

"Then I'll have Hefty take my place!" he said soon arriving at his house as they walk in with his nap sack and Handy's hand-held camera in his grasp.

"Uh, well Brainy I'm gonna go to my house. I'm tired from the trip."

"You go do that. I'm going to get this back into Handy's before he knows that this camera went missing and gets there before me."

Clumsy then headed off for his hut, but as he walked to turned to Papa's lab and sighed, wondering how Papa would react when he finds out.

* * *

In his lab...

Papa Smurf had been working in the lab when he heard a knock on the door, quick to answer it, he saw it was Handy and Hefty back from their trip and with the ingredients he had asked for, "Great job you two! And you've made it on time. I was just finishing up the potion and it's all set for the berries to be added to create an invisibility potion to make our village unseen from Gargamel for when he comes back."

"That's great to hear, Papa Smurf." Handy smiled at him.

"Invisibility? But didn't we try that once on him?" Hefty asked.

"Yes, Hefty. But however this time, the potion will be much stronger and it will last for as long as needed than it has before. It'll probably last for years even." Papa said.

"Whoa! There's no tellin' that we'll be seeing that old geezer for a while with this spell to help us out."

"It'd be such a relief! We'll be able to live peacefully without worrying if he'll find us or not!" Handy cheered.

"Which is why I needed you Smurfs to get all the ingredients from the island I pointed on the map and the last remaining ingredient of all to make the spell work." Papa smiled to them, "And I can't thank you enough for doing me the favor, my little Smurfs."

"It was easy." Hefty assured, "And we had no trouble at all or any familiar faces that kept us from smurfing."

"And it's our pleasure to smurf you a hand with anything you need, Papa Smurf." Handy smiled.

"And I am very grateful to have you two working together in getting the job done faster."

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Hefty said putting an arm around Handy's back, giving him a friendly pat making him laugh and nudged him playfully.

Papa chuckled at their bond and said, "Well, you two should run along now while I finish up the potion. It should be ready after it boils. Until then, the village will be in disguise so no one could get in except for us."

"Sounds good, Papa Smurf." Handy said stretching his arms up, "I could really use a break from the trip."

"Me too." Hefty said rubbing the back of his neck, "But I might do a little work out first and then rest up after all that walking."

"Well, we'll leave you to work, Papa Smurf. See you around!" Handy waved at Papa Smurf.

"Goodbye my Smurfs! Please take care!"

"We will Papa!"

As they left Papa's lab, Hefty turns to him as he's walking in the direction to where Handy's house was, "Well, it's just you and me for the rest of the day."

"Why yes it seems that way." He answered with a smirk, "So what do you wanna do?"

"We can just relax and hang out at your place. You said you wanted to check that everything was alright at the shop."

"Yeah, I just hope everything's in its place."

"I'm sure it is. It's not like nothing went missin'..."

...or so they thought.

Brainy was already in Handy's house putting the camera back where he found it. As he was just about to head to the door he saw Hefty and Handy heading their way as he gasped. He couldn't go out the front, so he had to go from the back before they would see him.

"I think the first thing I'm gonna do is take a nice bath after being out in the forest for too long." Said Handy, from outside.

"Actually that does sound like a smurfy idea!" Hefty agreed, "I was thinking the same thing but maybe, if you want to, perhaps go Smurf in the lake?"

"You know what? That does sound better!"

"Yeah! That way we can smurf out a little while longer just until dinner's set. I'll go smurf some of my towels so we can dry off after we're done."

"Okay! Then I'll go for my trunks!" Handy eagerly opening his door.

However, as Brainy heard the door beginning to open, he quickly hid in Handy's closet after he couldn't find another way out or where the back door was as he sees Handy come in through the key hole.

Handy made it to his room and looks around in his drawers, "Hm I'm sure they were here..." he took a looked at his closet and wondered, "Maybe I left them there."

"Oh smurf...!" The nerdy Smurf whispered and tried to find another solution and thought of an idea as he hides himself in one of the sheets Handy had in there for when he usually finishes a new invention.

Handy opened the closet doors and looked around for his trunks spotting what looked like them and he reached very close to where Brainy was hiding, but just an inch away from where he was until he saw they were there, "There they are!" He took them and closed it, leaving his room.

Brainy then came out from the covers and sighed in relief knowing he didn't get caught, he slumped himself in the closet to catch his breath and waited just to make sure the inventor Smurf left the house completely so it could be safe to come out.

Hefty was already heading back his way back to Handy with two towels and his swim trunks, "I'm all set! Wanna set smurfin'?"

"Sure do!" Handy chuckled at him.

Hefty smiled to him and placed a hand to his shoulder as they headed back to the forest for the lake.

Brainy luckily makes it out of Handy's house quickly after they were finally gone and wipes his forehead, "Phew! That was a close call! I should better see Papa Smurf before I waist another minute."

While the snitch Smurf made his way to their leader about his suspicions of Hefty and Handy, the red dressed Smurf had been humming to himself as he worked on the potion for the village not aware of what was coming to him. He suddenly heard loud knocks on his door along with a demanding voice from the other side.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! I really need to speak to you about something!"

Papa almost jumped at Brainy's loud entrance and turned to him a bit irritated, "Brainy! I have told you not to do that when I'm working."

"I'm sorry Papa Smurf", Brainy said while he opened the door, "but I have something very important to ask you if you can just listen."

"Very well." Papa accepted putting down his book, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, how do I put this into words? Uh... Papa, as your apprentice, I should know about other things besides potions and spells. And it also appears that there is one thing on my mind that has been smurfing me for a while as of why I came here to ask you this question. So, in conclusion, my question is, is it possible for two Smurfs to have a-"

Just before he could mention the real purpose of his visit, Papa glanced at the clock on his wall and gasped, "I'm sorry Brainy, but although I know it's something important it'll have to wait, I'm behind on my experiments, let alone the spell for the village. So maybe when I'm finished we can talk properly."

"But Papa I-"

"No 'buts'. I have a lot of work to do. At lunch or maybe before bedtime you can tell me."

"Very well, Papa." Brainy sighed, "We'll talk then."

"Thank you for understanding, Brainy." He said then turned back to his book and the herbs on the table.

Brainy soon left his lab as he shuts the door and sighs again leaning against it, "I just gotta find out if it's alright for two of the same gender to feel this sort of commitment. All I can just do is wait." He said finally and then goes to walk off back to his hut, "Maybe 'till then I'll read up on some of my favorite quotations."


	9. Underwater Lovin'

Meanwhile in the forest, Handy walked beside Hefty making their way to the lake to cool off and spend some alone time properly after their mission. He smiled and looked around until he turned to his lover, "Are we close to the lake?"

"Almost." Hefty said, "Your feet getting restless from all that walkin'?"

"Well we just got back from home after being gone for two days, so yeah my feet are a bit sore."

"Hey uh, Handy? Before we go a bit further, can you carry these for me?"

"Oh? Um, sure!"

"Thanks!" The tough one said, but he suddenly picked him up, carrying him in a bridle style as he looked down at him, "You don't mind, do ya?" He winked.

"Ah!" He laughed and nuzzled his cheek playfully, "Don't mind at all."

Hefty's eyes were hooded as he carried on in taking him to the lake, "It's the same place where I brought Smurfette, but with you, I think we'll have it made."

"Ohh, I'm starting to think what you plan on doing here." The handyman gave him a smirk with hooded eyes.

"That way no Smurf will bother us." Hefty said as Handy giggled and hugged him close. Hefty smiled more as they were getting closer to the lake, "This feels nice with you and me."

"I feel the same way about you."

"Handy..." The stronger whispered.

"Yes?" Handy sighed with glistening eyes.

Hefty felt his cheeks blush a strawberry red, "I love you." The smaller gave him a cheeky smile and chuckled softly, "I love you too." It made the bulky one chuckle in return and they finally make it to the lake, "We're here."

"Great!" Handy looked around at the lake and saw how clear the water was, "It's so beautiful."

"And not a cloud in the sky, but..." His bigger mate turned to him, "It's not as beautiful as you." He made the littler Smurf blush at his comment and giggled. Hefty placed him down on his feet as he plants a soft kiss on his cheek before he decides to unbuckle his straps, the inventor saw what he was doing and smirked at him, "Already in the mood for that, aren't we?"

"Heh, ya know it. But I wanna have some fun first before that."

"Sounds good to me." Handy then took his trunks and put them on before he head off towards the lake.

Hefty did the same and pulled his pants off and put on his swim trunks following Handy while the other damped a toe on the water to make sure it's the right temperature. Once he finished he dived into the water.

Hefty smiled as he watched him go in as he too decides to take a dive with the water splashing. Handy came back to the surface and sighed later laughing as Hefty pops up from the water as he swims to Handy.

Handy grinned to him while the strongman chuckled and swam closer to him in the cool clear water, "Feels smurfy does it?"

"It really does!"

Hefty took a hold of both his hands and looked into his eyes before he goes to rub his nose against his, the smaller but smarter Smurf gladly nuzzled back and took the opportunity to kiss him on the nose. The strongman blushed as he hugged him in return and licked his nose playfully, Handy couldn't help but laugh at what he did.

"Aw, Handy... Ya got the cutest little laugh." Hefty chuckled.

Handy turned away with a blush, "Why thank you!"

Hefty placed a hand on his cheek, "Everything about ya is making my heart smurf ten times for you. I've never been this happy in my life."

"Oh Hefty... I'm so glad you feel this way. You also make me feel so smurfy on the inside, not only as a friend but much more."

Hefty smiled to him with his eyes hooded as he closes his eyes and tilts his head a little before pressing his lips softly against Handy's giving him a loving kiss. Handy blushed at the sudden kiss and kissed back with a small moan while Hefty pressed him closer and placed a hand behind Handy's head and the other on his back. The inventing Smurf wrapped his arms around his neck and brought himself closer to him as muscular mate starts to heat things up a little by sliding his tongue inside his mouth and wraps one leg around his as they floated in the water.

Handy began to pant and cup his cheeks, he slowly felt himself heat up with Hefty's and his rush of love happening between them. His lover began to moan softly and breathe heavily while his heart synchronized with his. The little Smurf just as they continued, he came to a sudden stop and stared into his eyes with his own, glistening.

Hefty blushed deeply as his eyes grew heavy with his chest heaving from the excitement, "Handy..."

"Hefty..." Handy smiled at him warmly.

Hefty smiled at him in return and takes a hold of his hands as he swims backwards bringing him with, "Oh...!" Handy giggled and let Hefty take to where he wanted to, getting a feeling of what was awaiting him. The bulky Smurf smiled to him while he swam even further in the lake as he makes a complete stop nearly in the middle. He then let's go of his hands and just looks to him with a cheeky grin.

Handy looked away a bit and back at him with a smile, "Whadda you wanna do?"

"Oh...nothin' special. Except this time..." He soon took a deep breath and went under water as he swam underneath Handy.

Handy took a dive to see where Hefty was heading, Hefty swam further under water as he turns to see Handy follow him and continues on. The littler Smurf gave a questioned look and continued to follow him while the other began to swim faster as he tries to lose him before the he disappears before his very eyes.

Handy stopped at where he was and went up to the surface; he was starting to feel a little lightheaded with the lack of air. Once he went up to catch his breath, he looked back down in surprise, "...Hefty?"

Hefty wasn't anywhere to be seen as Handy looked around and started to worry thinking he wasn't going to come back up, he was starting to think the worst for the buffed up Smurf and wondering if something got a hold of him in the water. But as he waited a little longer, he thought he should go look for him until... Hefty pops out of the water and grabs Handy from behind.

"Gotcha!"

Handy yelped in surprise and turned to Hefty with his eyes wide.

"Did I scare ya?" Hefty chuckled heartedly.

"Yeah you did!" The other said giving him mad look, "I thought you drowned or something!"

"Well, I am able to hold my breath for a very long time. Sorry if I worried ya, hon."

Handy gave a little pout and sighed shortly, "It's alright, but I'm glad nothing happened to you."

"Come on, I'm Hefty! Nothing bad can happen to me. Not while I'm around that is."

The mechanic turned away from him and rolled his eyes, but even though, he couldn't help but smile at him, "Aren't you modest..." he said sarcastically.

"Full of pure strength is what I have, haha!"

The inventor laughed at his comment a little and said, "I don't know why I find that so attracting in you."

Hefty flexed an arm and placed one hand to his shoulder, "Like I said before, I'm just smurfed that way."

"Oh Hefty!" he laughed out loud.

The muscular one gave him a suggestive smirk and then carried him again in his arms in the water closest to land, "What do you plan to do now?" Handy asked looking to him happily, but he didn't answer instantly, he took him over to the shallow water as he laid him there and hovered over him with his wet body glistening in the sunlight, "Whatever ya want me to do, I'll smurf it for ya, babe."

"I'll accept anything you have to give." Handy smirked with hooded eyes.

"Anything, huh?"

"Yep!" the smaller wiggled his eyebrows.

Hefty gave him a devilish smirk as his lower half brushes against Handy's and begins a little foreplay while he rubs himself against him, Handy felt himself give a shiver at what he felt at his bottom half but giggled.

"Heh, ya like that?" Hefty continued to grind softly against his loins.

"Well... Yes I do."

Hefty laughed, "Sometimes I think ya give in too easy. But it's nice to see that you are enjoying it."

"How could I resist such a hunk of Smurf as you? It's impossible! And yeah, I do enjoy it."

"Aww, Handy..."

The smarter Smurf got closer to him and kissed him on the lips softly, Hefty accepted the kiss as he moves with his hips and lets his tongue lick over his parted mouth. Handy panted softly and brought his arms around his neck, his bulky lover continued to press himself against him and goes to plant soft kisses on his neck making the other chirr happily and move his head back to let him continue.

Hefty moaned a little while he's kissing him there more before he gives him a couple of friendly licks. His tail twitches at the sensation and grinds himself a little with force until he was beginning to get aroused, his little lover felt himself heat up with Hefty on him doing showing his affection. He turned away at the licks from the bulkier Smurf and moaned.

Hefty left a trail of saliva on his neck and feels himself getting hotter as he starts to breath heavily. He goes to pull Handy up more as he then begins to nibble on his shoulder softly.

"Haa...!" Handy felt his face flush and closed his eyes.

"Nnn..." he went to tender his skin lovingly with his teeth more and moves with his hands down his arms.

Handy winced a bit but then felt very content with it later moving his hands to Hefty's chest, the other could feel his heart racing with Handy's hands pressed against his broad chest and grips his hands to his arms.

"Hefty..." he husked.

Hefty looks over to him panting hard and rasps his name, "Handy..." his loins were throbbing as he feels Handy's ready and aching to be touched as it stretches the fabric in their swim trunks. Handy smirked to him, already thinking of what he wanted to do next with him.

Hefty heaves heavy through his chest and his face flushed deep red with his eyes looking hungrily at him Smurf, "Handy you look so hot...!"

"Likewise..." Handy replied licking his own lips.

The athletic one gives him a lustful smirk and gladly lays him back on the ground as he goes to pull Handy's trunks off slowly, Handy couldn't help but chuckle at what was going to begin, he waited for him to get set and cupped his cheek, "Oh Hefty..."

Hefty smiles more to him as he goes to pull his own trunks off as well, revealing how strong and thick is was and ready to do as he would to please his partner. And in their moment, Handy simply whispered to the ear of his larger lover.

"Take me..."

"Handy..." He whispered back and goes to spread Handy's legs apart with himself kneeling in between and feels for his entrance with his throbbing smurf before making his way inside him slowly with his hand cupping his cheek. Handy gasped out loud and held on to his shoulders feeling himself heat up once more while Hefty grunts and moans as he felt himself slide inside him, feeling more comfortable than when he took him on last night.

"Oh yeah..."

"It's..." the smaller huffed and loosened up, "Good...!"

"Hnnn..." he pushes more inside him, "You feel tighter than the last!"

Handy laughed a bit as he continued to let Hefty into his entrance, "You could say I'm enjoying myself more this time!"

Hefty feels himself hitting his spot, he give a cry of lust out of it, "Ahh... Ya got that right, babe." He said and then slowly begins to pull out of him before he goes to slide back inside him.

"Ahh... Ack!" The mechanic began to sweat a little but still kept enjoying the moment with him.

The brawn goes to thrust him at a slow steady pace with his hands gripping at Handy's hips. Let's out a sigh as he starts to pant with his muscles tightening as Handy brought himself closer to Hefty and pressed his lips with a bit of force on his, cupping his cheek once more.

"Nnnn..." Hefty returned the kiss and doesn't bother to break it and quickly slides his tongue inside his hot mouth. He felt Handy make contact with his tongue, letting out deep pants while at it.

The bigger Smurf tastes and licks over his as he moves one hand to the back of his smaller mate's head for some support while he picks up the pace a bit. Handy broke the kiss to catch his breath and panted more, looking directly into the stronger one's eyes.

"Hefty..."

Hefty pants harder and looks into the slightly built one's eyes, "I love you, Handy... I love you more than anything in this life."

Handy with hooded eyes and a deep red blush on his face answered, "I love you too, Hefty... you're so much more to me than you think."

"Hahh... I bet." He said as he begins to thrust harder and with his other hand, goes to grab Handy's hard-on and starts to pump at the same pace as his thrusting while his mate chanted his name softly and grabbed onto the grass under him. He loved the sound of his name being heard and grips his blue phallus harder. He shuts his eyes and bit his bottom lip, thrusting harder inside him at a faster pace now as Handy suddenly gave out a cry and shot his cum on both of them.

Hefty feels the pressure rising and cries out his name has he releases his seed inside him with his muscles tensing up from the sheer excitement in their afterglow.

"Hefty...!" Handy shouted with pleasure.

Hefty after he was completely emptied and filled Handy to his content, he panted fast and let go of Handy's smurf as some of it drizzled to his hand. He pulls himself out and lays next to Handy and cuddles him in his arms, still breathing heavily with his heart racing.

"That was...a mazing!" The smaller panted.

Hefty was still panting and looked down to him, "It was... It was the smurfiest thing I ever felt in my life!"

"And even better that we get to feel it together..." Handy smiled sweetly.

Hefty sighs happily and more content as he holds him tighter, "You were just... wow... I mean all out there...!"

"You were also a big experience too! That's a side of you that I got to know and love even more!"

"Same thing with you, I never realized you had this sort of thing for me 'til recently. But, ya know I felt it too after a while and didn't even realize it until you've made me gain my confidence back again."

Handy smiled at him later nuzzling his nose to his cheek, "In some way... I'm kinda thankful we had break ups. Then we wouldn't have been together."

"Hey, now hold on a sec. I never once was in a relationship to begin with, hehe!"

"Oh well you know what I mean!" The Smurf with a pencil laughed.

Hefty chuckled and nuzzled his nose to his, "You are too adorable."

Handy blushed and turned away shyly, "And you're handsome to the max."

"So, this is the first time you ever smurfed your load?" Hefty teased with his eyes hooded and a smirk.

"Well... yeah," his little mate snickered, "I never got that far with Marina!"

"But how would you have anyway is she... Ah, never mind."

"Don't really know. But that's the past now."

"And with Smurfette, that's all over." Hefty sighed, "But, I'm grateful that I have someone who's more than a friend."

"You and me both..."

"Handy..." He husked while Handy looked back to him and smirked.

Hefty smiled back to him and brought Handy's head closer to his as they face each other with their foreheads pressing up at one another when Handy suddenly said, "I love you so much, Hefty... I really do."

"And I love you, Handy... I'd give anything if something happened to you."

"I wouldn't doubt you for a second. I know that you'll always be there if anything were to happen."

"I'll always be there for you, Handy. You mean everything my life has to offer even if we let this last."

Handy giggled and nuzzled closer to him, "Well I only say this... Smurfette's loss."

Hefty then chuckled at his words and rest his head over Handy's not before saying, "You're everything a Smurf could ever ask for."

"I've got all I need with you."

The bulkier sighed softly and closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you... with all my heart and smurf."

The handyman smiled softly to him, "And I love you even more."

Hefty opened his eyes half way and breathed in saying, "Babe..."

"Hunk of Smurf..."

"Hmm... You're turnin' me on again." The strongman smirked with one brow raise.

"Easy there, big guy." His mate chuckled, "I think we've been away from the village for a while."

"Aww..." The other whined with a smile, "And I was just gettin' warmed up, hehe! How's 'bout we clean ourselves off? You've really smurfed a lot here!"

Handy noticed them both and blushed, "You're right about that." He got up and made his way to wash himself in the lake.

Hefty got up as he goes over to the lake to wash himself off as well. He watched Handy from behind and couldn't help but stare at his bare butt. He blushed a little and gave a small smile and decide without him noticing, splashed him from behind. Handy gave a quick yelp and turned to Hefty with a blush, "Hey!" He smiled.

"I didn't do nothin'!" He laughed and winked at him.

Handy smirked at him with an eyebrow up and quickly splashed him back making the other yelp as well. "Hey now!" he said out loud and then goes to splash him some more. The smaller laughed out loud and splashed him more until he dived into the water but pulled Hefty in with him.

Hefty was then being pulled inside as he swam with Handy holding his arm as Handy still laughed as he saw Hefty in with him. His mate joined him in laughter and decides to push his head under water making Handy sink under water and decided to pull him down as well by grabbing a hold of his legs, the bigger held his breath and looked to him as he grabbed his shoulders. Handy looked to him in confusion as he held his breath but his lover decides to take the big leap and gives him a passionate kiss after pulling him in while they were under water, he felt him face flush and gladly kissed back closing his eyes softly.

The strong one pulled him closer and deepened the kiss as he laced one hand to Handy's as his smart mate moved closer to him and brought his other arm around his neck, Hefty kisses even further and slid his tongue in to give it a quick lick.

The moment would've last more but after a while, Handy continued to kiss him back affectionately until he felt himself a bit breathless. Hefty breaks the kiss seeing Handy was feeling blue...er, he pulls him back up to the surface.

Once they made it back up, the handyman gave a deep gasp as they finally made it to the surface, "Looks like I lost track of things for a bit." He slightly chuckled

"It's alright. I got ya." Hefty smiled to him and kissed his cheek gently.

"Aww." The smaller giggled at what he was doing and turned to him once more, "I think we should be heading back to the village now."

"Okay, but..." before he said more, he then wraps his strong arms around him and pulls him close. He then added, "I just wanna enjoy this moment with you. Just a little longer."

"If it makes you feel happy then I don't see why not."

Hefty smiles softly to him and nuzzles cheek against his as they float in the water. Handy hugged him close as he closed his eyes; he heard his mate sighing deeply and then begin to stroke the back of his head while he listens to his soothing heartbeat.

"It feels so nice..." Handy spoke.

"It is. My body feels so warm with you near." Hefty replied back.

"I feel protected with you."

"And I'll make sure you'll never get hurt."

Handy smiled at him and hugged him once more as Hefty felt goose bumps form on his skin and kissed him again on his temples, he then whispered, "I love you, hon."

"I love you too, big guy." Handy whispered back.

Hefty smiled once more and closed his eyes again as he enjoyed this moment with his beloved Smurf and moved with hand down to his back, pressing him closer.

"Oh..." his little mate gave a small smile and looked to him.

The bigger Smurf's eyes were hooded and looked deeply into the other's as Handy's chest presses gently to Hefty's broad chest, he then heard his love say, "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course, I do. And I love you even more." The stronger laughed a little.

"I'm glad you do." Handy said as he snuggled to him and looked up, "I think we should be heading back."

Hefty nodded but before anything else, he said, "Only on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

Hefty soon lifts him from the water and carries him in bridal style, looking down at him, "That I'd carry you back." he winked to him.

"Won't the other Smurfs ask why?" Handy giggled.

"Hehe, I'll just say ya spranged an ankle to cover it up. Besides... I like carryin' ya as if you were nothing but air!" he then began to spin him around in the water while taking him out.

Handy laughed and held onto his neck, "You're so energetic!"

Hefty laughed at how their relationship was getting from good to incredible, he continued to spin the smaller but smarter Smurf until he came to a stop but still smiled, and only said, "So I am!"


	10. Suspicion

Later on, the two Smurfs were already on their way back fully dressed and fresh while Hefty had on one shoulder the used towels and swimming trunks while he had carried Handy all the way back to Smurf Village. He looked down at him and noticed that he was resting his eyes and couldn't help but give a small, warm smile and nuzzled his head against his as he continued to walk back home.

However... as soon as they returned, Hefty looked up and saw where the village should have been. But for some unknown reason, it was gone!

"Handy...? Handy, wake up."

The mentioned Smurf moaned a bit and rubbed an eye sleepily, "Hm? What is it?"

"Look! The village... it's vanished...!"

"What?!" Handy felt his eyes opened wide and scanned the area he knew was where their village was supposed to be, "W-where is it?!"

"I dunno! It should've been here, I know it." He walked a little further up to the empty space his village had once been, "How could the entire village have disappeared?"

The smaller slowly started to feel his nerves rise up, "Where...? Why..? What could've happened?"

"What happened, it looks like the work of some kind of- Wait..." Hefty paused until the thought hit him, "You don't think that...?" He started to suspect as Handy looked to him with concern.

Hefty by then put Handy down and slowly walked up further to where the village once was until… he suddenly felt something move in the air and flinched which made Handy worry for what was happening.

"What's wrong?"

Hefty looked puzzled as he looked straight and saw that there were wave lines from where he touched it. He then carefully placed his arm out until it was already beginning to disappear before his very eyes.

Handy stared wide eyed at what just happened to his lover's arm. What was going on?! It wasn't natural and was a bit scary with first the village going missing out of nowhere and now a sudden force that took Hefty's arm, "Your arm! It's gone!" He shouted in disbelief.

But then suddenly, the strong one pulled it back out as the air moves again from his movements. Handy was quiet at first… until he then remembered, "Wait... is this...?"

"...Could Papa have...?"

The mechanic looked again to the empty spot, "It's the... spell!"

"He did it!" Hefty cheered, "He actually pulled it off!"

"He really got us! It's perfect!"

"Oho! Just wait 'til ol' Gargamel tries to smurf us this time! I can just see the look on his face!" The bulky one smiled and laughed.

"Oh this is gonna be so smurfy! It'll take away all our worries from now on!"

"Well, shall we?" The bigger mate suggested to him as they go through the magical portal camouflaging the village.

"After you." Handy smirked at him with hooded eyes.

Hefty gave him a smile in return and placed a hand on his back as he walks into the portal. Just as they made their way in, they saw that the village was visible once more. Eyeing their friends and huts, "This spell is amazing!" Handy complimented.

"This is the best thing Papa Smurf has ever come up with! Our worries are over from intruders back in the past!" He said with excitement.

"It sure is!"

"Say, I'm gettin' a little hungry. I bet Greedy should be smurfin' dinner right about now."

"I'm sure he is. Then to the mess hall!"

As they made their way over to the mess hall, Hefty suddenly recalled something that might be a great idea for the handyman next to him, "Oh! Ya know what you should do again? Make more of that smurf cream you and Greedy came up with! It's perfect for this kind of season!"

"Smurf cream?" Handy questioned and pondered a bit, "Well it's been a while since we made it." He thought it over a bit more until he turned to Hefty with a smile and said, "Hm, sure why not, I'll ask him and see what he thinks."

"And in the meantime, maybe I can get some extra smurf 'cream' from ya later on tonight." Hefty elbowed his arm with that kinky suggestion.

"Ohhhoho... you sure want every piece of me, don't cha?"

"Mmm... you bet." The stronger looked to him with hooded eyes.

"Hefty, we're in public." Handy blushed with a chuckle.

"You crack me up more than Jokey's pranks!" Hefty teased.

"Oh you!" Handy nudged him playfully, "Didn't you wanna go to the mess hall?" he said changing the subject with a smile.

"Of course! Let's get smurfin'!" Hefty said as the little mate happily followed him to the mess hall.

On their way, a few other Smurfs followed along with Smurfette who had been carrying Baby as Vanity walked alongside her. The narcissist Smurf saw Hefty and Handy up ahead while gazing into his new hand-mirror Handy crafted him after losing his other one at sea, "Looks like Handy and Hefty did an outstanding job getting the last of the ingredients Papa needed to do this spell. This is wonderful now that we can relax without that dull wizard showing up and ruin everything." He said with a smirk.

"They really did." The blond female said with a smile, "Now we won't have to worry about that mean old wizard anymore."

"If I'd worry any longer, I'd get wrinkles! I'll look dreadful!" He said looking under his eyes in his mirror.

"Don't worry Vanity; you won't have to think about that from now on!" Smurfette said while little Baby Smurf babbled and cooed as he smiles up to her.

"Oh you sweet little Smurfling!" She cooed to the little Smurfling, "You look happy as well now that won't have Gargamel as a threat anymore."

"Whee!" Baby cheered happily and giggling as Smurfette laughs along with him and hugs him closer, "You little sweetheart!" She said once more.

As Smurfette was following them, Hefty didn't noticed while he placed an arm to Handy's shoulder and smiled to him. Handy felt the strong arm of his secret lover on him and smiled back, but it couldn't be too obvious to the others since they didn't know what their reaction would be to this. But that thought would have to wait, because they had reached the mess hall. As they arrived, Papa Smurf as well, he looked around until he spotted the duo and decided to join along after conducting his experiment.

And on cue, all the Smurfs saw Greedy coming out with bowls later placing a big pot next to them to begin serving food for his fellow Smurfs until he noticed Papa Smurf, "Oh hey, Papa Smurf! I saw that you finally finished the spell. It's working absosmurfly great!"

"Why thank you, Greedy." The elderly Smurf smiled to him, "And thank you for preparing such a smurfy meal whatever you've came up with his evening."

"I'm just trying out a new recipe for tonight, it's a vegetarian soup with white rice! I sure hope the others love it."

"I'm sure we'll all enjoy in celebration of our village being safe and secure."

"I sure we do, Papa Smurf!"

"This is quite a big surprise you've given us, Papa Smurf!" Jokey cut in who was sitting across from him, "It's even bigger than the ones I even came up with!"

"Yes, it's truly is a big surprise now that I think of it. As long as the spell stays stable we won't have any problems."

"I'm sure it will, Papa Smurf. Now, for dinner!" Greedy said.

Hefty made it over to the table with Handy and sees Papa along with Jokey, Grouchy, Farmer, and a few others sitting with them. And after finding a good spot where to sit Handy wondered, "I wonder what Greedy has for us tonight."

"Hello, boys!" The white bearded Smurf waved to Handy and Hefty, "Greedy said he's putting together a vegetarian soup with rice. I see you've noticed that the spell worked on you two coming back from wherever you went."

"Yeah it did!" Handy chuckled, "I was so scared at first thinking something happened to the village."

"It freaked me out too!" Hefty added, "But then we remembered you were working on that spell!"

"Then that brought some relief on us."

Papa chuckled at how they reacted to the new spell around the village and said, "Well I'm glad you both found out sooner or later. And thank you again for gathering the berries I needed to make it work."

"No problem, Papa Smurf! Anything for you!" Hefty smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to help you out with anything." Handy seconded.

"Come! Have a seat! It must've been a long day for you after spending a day and a half returning from your trip."

"It sure was, but we were able to catch up with a bit of rest and time to cool off."

"We sure did..." Handy said glancing at Hefty with a smirk as he chuckled back at him.

"I see. I'm sure to see you two are well rested. Because tomorrow is going to be a big day to help prepare for this year's summer festival."

"Oh you're right! I almost forgot!" Hefty said.

"The summer festival? I nearly forgot too!" Handy replied back.

"Well, this is exciting!" Jokey butt in, "I can't wait to show off the fireworks I've smurfed together! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" He laughed like crazy and thought of what he'll do for the festival.

"Yeah... Knowin' Jokey, he likes to start off with a bang." Hefty whispered to Handy.

"I wonder if he'll make a big one this year." The smaller whispered back.

"Who knows, it's a surprise like he always says."

Handy laughed more, until Greedy came and served them their portions of soup, "Thanks, Greedy!" He said with a smile.

"Anytime, hope you guys like it!"

"Looks good, Greedy! Can't wait to try it!" Hefty said admiring the bowl of delicious contents as Greedy nods at him with a smile and headed off to give the soup to the others.

Jokey took a slurp of his soup, "Mmm...! This is great Greedy!"

"Thanks, Jokey! I'm glad you liked the new recipe I made!"

"I tell ya, these are the best vegetables I ever had! Not to mention who grew them!" Farmer chuckled from his seat.

Greedy smiled at them happily, he felt really grateful that his fellow Smurfs were enjoying his food and eating it happily. He gave them a final nod and made his way to go serve more to the others before they got hungrier than he thought they were.

"This is really good!" Handy said looking to Hefty.

"Better than anything else! And it's healthy!"

"It sure is." The mechanic said taking a few sips from the soup, "I think after this I'm gonna take a good rest at home."

"Same here. It's been a long day for the both of us. Especially the long trip."

"It really has." Handy sighed, "My arms and legs are aching too."

"Well, there won't be any more long journeys after a while now that we have everything we need until winter comes in a few months. As long as our village is safe and secure, there will be no harm." Papa said to them.

"You're tellin' me." Hefty added, "I was actually havin' fun smurfin' off tressmurfers. Especially that bratty kid Gargamel has with him sometimes."

"Yeah, thank smurfness they'll be off our tails from now on."

"And tomorrow we shall begin getting ready for the festival. So I want you Smurfs to get a good night's rest and be up first thing." Papa smiled.

"We will, Papa Smurf." Handy smiled at him.

"No problem. I'll be set and ready by dawn." Hefty assured.

"I'm sure you will."

The rest of dinner was nice and full of chit chat, but it didn't last long. Brainy soon came around and looked around for a place to sit, but in his search, he suddenly spotted that Hefty and Handy had returned and both were sitting next to Papa. He slowly approached Papa without a look of suspicion on the two and gives a friendly hello to them, "Oh, hey guys!"

"Oh uh hey, Brainy." Handy said a little annoyed now that Brainy appeared.

"What's smurfin' you?" Hefty said not making eye contact and continued to eat his soup.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to thank you properly in smurfing the last of the ingredients for Papa Smurf's potion. If it weren't for you two, Gargamel would've had us for sure than last time."

"Well uhh, you're welcome I guess..." The inventor said raising an eye brow awkwardly at him and thought to himself, _"What's gotten into him?"_

"Ah that reminds me, after dinner I am available. So you can speak to me in my lab in what you wanted to tell me earlier." Papa cut in.

"Oh? That? Um..." He didn't want to make this too obvious about the subject Papa's referring to and stepped back a little fearing Hefty would react in case he knew, "I kind of forgot what it was that I wanted to say to you to be honest." he laughed nervously.

"Why, Brainy... That's something I've never heard from you before." The old Smurf was rather shocked, "And I thought you always remembered everything."

"Yeah, but you know... Maybe it will pop back in my head and let you know what it was." The nerdy Smurf smiled rather awkwardly.

Hefty looked to him as he hears what he said and thought something was up. There wasn't a single memory of his where he recalled Brainy forgetting anything in his life. Handy narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously, "So you all of a sudden forgot one of your 'important' quotes or pointers...?" he tapped his spoon on the table.

"Y-yeah..! Big surprise, huh?"

"Doesn't sound like a surprise to me." Jokey said, "And I'm the one who does all the surprises here!"

"Are you sure, Brainy?" Hefty raised a brow, "'Cause it seems like you're hidin' something that ya ain't tellin' us."

"Me? Of course not Hefty! Seriously, I completely forgot what it was I wanted to talk about that I got so pre-occupied with my books."

"Yeah I'm not buying it." Handy said leaning closer suspiciously.

"Honestly, guys! Cut me some slack, here!" Brainy practically pleaded.

"I hate 'Cut me some slack, here'!" Grouchy called out.

The Smurf with the pencil on his ear looked to Hefty with a not convinced look; his secret lover looked to him with same face and turned back to the Smurf with glasses saying, "Brainy, what in smurfs has been going on with you lately? You've been acting rather weird for the last several days ever since we went out to sea. Now, whatever it is you wanted to tell Papa is more or less a secret. And whatever it is, I sure would like to know what's been going through that thick head of yours this whole time!"

"Now now, Hefty, calm down." Papa cut in before anything started between them and turned to Brainy, "And Brainy, whatever it is you need to tell me, I will most likely be here for when you are ready to say exactly what it is you wanted to tell me. There's no reason for everyone to get all excited. We're all here and this is a great opportunity for everyone to be happy with our village being hidden from Gargamel."

"What's all the commotion about?" Suddenly Greedy came by hearing the sudden argument.

"It's nothing important, just got a little curious about something here." Handy said blankly.

"Yes, Papa Smurf. I'll let you know when I'm ready to speak with you." Brainy said.

"And Hefty? I know you mean well, but please don't jump to conclusions until we know what's wrong." Papa said making Hefty calm down.

" _Me? Brainy's the one who's been acting strangely around us for some reason."_ Hefty thought.

"Don't worry Papa Smurf, I'll make sure of that." Handy said patting the muscular one's back.

Hefty feels his hand press against his back and felt a sudden chill down his spine with a hint of blush on his cheeks without Papa knowing. But however, Brainy notices it and became well aware and looked back to Papa, "Alright then, well I'm gonna go smurf some of Greedy's soup and then see you when you're at your lab."

"Will do, Brainy." Papa said.

After all the commotion, Handy continued to eat his soup slowly and asked Hefty in a low voice, "I wonder what all that was about... now I'm starting to suspect about him even more."

"It's not like him to act this way, but it's making me think that he has something against us."

"I don't think it's something against us, I think more like supposing something about us. I've noticed that he's watching us at a distance."

"Well, if he does try anything, I'll make sure he'll regret with a kick in the-"

"Hefty... we're next to Papa Smurf..." The smaller whispered to his ear before he could finish.

"Uh... yeah, sorry 'bout that." Hefty apologized while he scratches the back of his head nervously and Handy chuckled finishing his soup calmly. The bulky Smurf did the same as everyone else enjoyed Greedy's cooking.

After an awkward moment at the mess hall with Brainy and finally finishing their meal, the Smurfs all went to do their corresponded chores and activities.

Handy was coming out of the mess hall with Hefty and said, "Well I think I'm gonna head back to the shop."

"You gonna be alright? You said you were still aching from the long walk."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a small nap and I think I'll start working on some other projects I have in mind."

"No problem. I'll probably work out a little more and call it a night."

"Okay, well I'll be smurfing you later." Handy smiled to him.

"Right back at you." Hefty winked to him with a smile as Handy giggled softly and turned around to head home. The bigger Smurf watched him leave as he let out a small sigh and his face with a hint of blush once more before he turns to leave to his house. While he walked, Handy gave a small smile with hooded eyes and sighed thinking about how happy his life is gonna with Hefty from now on.

And trying to mind their own business, which one Smurf didn't seem to comprehend.

Brainy saw Handy as he was heading to Papa's and watches him go into his hut. He really wondered in what this would result in of what he's suspecting, but he had to know for sure. He took a breather and heads over to Papa's and begins to knock softly at the door.

Inside the lab, Papa Smurf was working on another spell in case something happened to the recent one on the village, he suddenly heard Brainy knock a little louder and turned, he walked up to the door and soon opened it to see his assistant, "Uh... Papa Smurf...? I'm ready to talk to you."

"Oh, Brainy. Just in time, I'm about finished with this spell." He said as he closed his book and sat in front of him, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Brainy felt rather nervous about his question, he was really hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, but it was now or never, "How can I put this delicately...?" He started feeling his mouth dry up, "Um, Papa? I know that you know so many things and have lived longer than any other Smurf. And for quite some time, I can't help but wonder what's been going on for the last few days as of why I need to speak with you about it."

"And what would that be, Brainy?"

It was now…

"Um... hypothetically speaking... what if let's say... a Smurf falls in love, but not with just anyone in general, but... what would you think if a Smurf ever fell in love with someone... of the same gender...?"

Papa instantly fell quiet for a moment after hearing what his little Smurf was asking, he brought a hand to his chin and asked once more to clarify, "I beg your pardon, Brainy?"

Brainy paused and swallowed a little hard, "I'm sorry, I was just very curious if a Smurf being in love with another Smurf would be okay with you."

"And may I ask why the sudden question about this?"

"...Because I noticed some activity smurfing on lately and I feel for some reason that it seems all so different. And I wondered if it's possible for the same gender to like someone the same as them..."

Papa pondered for a bit and turned away, "Where have you seen this activity? Or... _who_ is doing this activity?"

That's the moment Brainy really stood quiet for a bit. He didn't know if he should give names or not… but he couldn't hide anything from Papa Smurf, he later adjusted his glasses and continued, "Well, I've noticed one night Handy went over to sleep over at Hefty's house for some reason, but I assumed nothing happened. But a few days later I've been seeing them embracing more in a way that's something far more than just being friends."

"Handy and Hefty?" Papa asked out loud, "That is strange, I've never seen them do anything out of ordinary. Maybe you're exaggerating the subject, Brainy."

"But Papa Smurf, I'm sure they were doing something. Not too long ago back at the mess hall, I saw Hefty's face flush when Handy touched him."

Papa then felt his eyes widen unconsciously at what he said, "You have?"

"I saw it with my very own eyes, Papa Smurf. Would I lie to you?"

Papa cleared his throat and continued, "This is... interesting. I haven't seen it yet. But... I can't assume anything without proof. So I might have to take a look myself."

"I understand, Papa Smurf. But rest assured, that's what I think is happening."

Papa sighed at what's supposedly happening with two of his little Smurfs. He really had no idea of this but he can't be 100% sure that it's official, "I suppose so." He said and thought to himself, _"Could it really be?"_

"Well, one thing I've never seen yet is them... 'kissing'. And I have always thought that Handy was still in love with that mermaid."

"Yes, yes I remember. Sorry Brainy but I have to get back to work. I appreciate that you took time and came to tell me about this."

"Thank you, Papa Smurf. And I'm relieved I've told you this."

"Yes... Now run along, I have more work to attend to." He said secretly wanting Brainy to go, he didn't want to hear any more of this.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Soon the younger Smurf left his lab and headed for his hut.

"My smurfness..." Papa murmured as he slumped on his chair and looked out the window, "That was a lot to take in. And Hefty and Handy... could it be?"

The poor old Smurf seriously didn't know what to think. Only time would tell what will happen.


	11. A Visit With Love

Hours had passed as it was already night time. Everyone in Smurf Village was already asleep to start the next day in preparing for the Summer Festival. However, not every Smurf had been sleeping...

In his mushroom home, Hefty was laying in his bed, looking up to the ceiling as he couldn't sleep while having one thing on his mind... Handy. He sighed heavily and rolled over thinking about the other night they shared when they first kissed up to today when they were out at the lake.

Handy lay on his bed, playing with the tip of his visor moving it up and down not exactly feeling as tired as he thought. He too thought of the muscle-bound Smurf and couldn't help but remember of their first time last night alone along with returning to their village. He then gave out a small sigh and looked out his bedroom window and said, "I wonder if Hefty's still awake?"

Back at the buffed Smurf's place, he soon got out of bed and looked out his window as well. He searched from his bedroom window when he located Handy's house. Realizing that it wasn't too far from his house, he began to wonder too if Handy was still up. "Handy..."

At the mechanic's, "Oh this is gonna be hard..." he said until he rolled out of bed. "I can't sleep." He gave a quick look around his room and thought, "Maybe if I sketch some inventions I'll feel sleepy."

Once more at Hefty's... "Maybe if I take a quick jog, I'll be tired enough." With that, he goes over to his front door as he left his house and head out towards where Handy's house was.

The smaller Smurf sighed as he tapped his pencil on the top of his table thinking of a new invention to help out the village. "Hmm, who else needs my help around...?"

Outside, Hefty was walking passed the other houses seeing that every single light was off. But as he was about to pass Handy's he noticed a hint of light illuminating from his window. He did want to take a jog in the forest so he could go to sleep faster, but he made a complete stop. He couldn't help but feel his heart starting to race while he stood by his house. And on the inside, Handy still sat at his table while looking at his blueprint with a bored expression on his face.

From outside again, the strongman looked over to his house a little longer and couldn't make a choice if... "Should I...?" he wondered. "Papa is expecting us to be up at sunrise, though... But I wonder..."

Handy sat there in his chair longer and soon looked over to the clock on the wall for it was 10:30 at night. All of a sudden, he thought to himself, "...Should I give Hefty a little visit at this hour?"

Hefty then let out a deep sigh and turned to walk away thinking this wasn't a good time at this hour in his mind. However, just as he was about to leave, he thought about him once more thinking Handy needed him right now listening to his heart. He turned his head towards to his house and finally dashed over to his door.

At the same time, Handy got off the stool and went over to his front door to open it when he too wanted to see his mate. But as he did, he came to a surprise seeing that Hefty was already right at his front door. "Hefty?...!"

The tough Smurf as he saw the wood-working Smurf suddenly blushed and looked to him rather shocked as he turned his head away. "Uh... Hi."

"Uhh, what are you doing here?"

"I uh..." Hefty put his hand behind his back scratching it nervously. "I couldn't sleep. I was gonna go for a jog until I saw that your lights were still on..." He blushed more and then looked to him saying, "And I... I just..."

"You came to see me?" Handy finished his words.

With his face bright red, the muscled Smurf slightly nodded to him with a small smile.

"Aww!" Handy felt himself blush and gave a small giggle. "Well would you believe me that I was thinking of doing the same thing?"

"Heh, I guess both our hearts were in the right place." Hefty laughed a little.

"I guess they were. So do you wanna come in?"

"Sure, why not." the strong Smurf replied smiling to him as Handy then goes back into his house with Hefty following him in.

"So you couldn't sleep either, huh?" Handy asked.

"You were the only thing that kept smurfing on my mind." Hefty answered.

"You were the same in mine." Handy smiled at him sweetly.

Hefty then sighed softly and brought him into a warm hug while Handy cuddled closer to him and sighed as well. "I love you so much..." Hefty whispered and begins to stroke the back of his head.

"I love you even more." Handy snuggled to his neck.

The bulky muscleman chirred softly and moved with his other hand and pressed gently on his back. The other Smurf wrapped his arms around his neck to touch noses with him as he smiled with hooded eyes with Hefty chuckling as he does it in return. "So cute..."

"And so handsome..." Handy said.

"Handy..." he said with his eyes hooded and looked to him with love in his eyes.

"Yes...?" Handy asked returning him the same look.

"I want you..." Hefty whispered giving him a smirk.

Handy felt himself blush more than he did and smirked back to him saying, "Then make me yours..."

"Gladly."

The muscular Smurf then lifted his chin up and plants a soft kiss on his gentle lips with the craftsman closing his eyes as he goes to massage his back. With every touch, Hefty felt his face heat up and cupped his cheek for more support and ran his other hand to his lower back. Handy felt a chill go down his spine and looked at Hefty with a laugh. "Hefty...!

"You like that?" the bigger Smurf laughed.

"Well it does feel quite nice once you get used to it."

"Hehe, and so does this." Hefty soon picked him up and carried him in his arms with one brow raised and his eyes hooded.

"Ah!" Handy laughed but covered his mouth before he would wake up anyone else.

"You are too adorable..." Hefty chuckled and then carried him into the next room leading to Handy's bedroom.

The handyman held on to him and smiled knowing what was about to start between them. Once they made it into his room, Hefty walked over to the bed and gently placed him down in the middle as he goes to sit right beside him at the end of the bed. He smiled down at him as he leaned back against the headboard.

"And what do you have planned to do, Hefty Smurf?" Handy smirked at him.

"Hmm... I dunno." Hefty replied putting one arm behind his head for more support. "Maybe look at that cute face of yours while I admire ya before I decide what I wanna do."

"Well that sounds like a plan to me." he giggled softly. "And I'll gladly be part of it."

Hefty then gave him a smirk and tilted his head a little upward with one leg bent on the bed and the other dangling off it. And while Handy got himself comfortable and looked over to him, Hefty placed one hand under the Smurf's neck and caressed him there a little in the same position.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Handy spoke closing his eyes happily.

"Same here. You've made my life worth living." Hefty said.

The little Smurf nodded to him and cuddled to him more while the masculine Smurf smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around him while he still sat at the edge.

"And... what do you wanna do just you and me?" Handy asked.

"Well, what do ya want me to do, Handy-boy?"

"I dunno." Then he remembered the time and asked, "What time is it?"

Hefty looked over to a nearby clock hanging on the wall and said, "It's almost eleven."

"Oh... I thought it was later. Who knows what Papa will want us to do tomorrow."

"Yeah, although... I am really glad I'm here with you. And your bed... it's real comfy..."

"It's always good for a good night's rest, hehe!"

"I know what else it's good for..." Hefty suggested a wink at him.

"Ohhh hoho!" Handy gave him a grin.

With his eyes hooded, Hefty smiled and then flexed his chest out for him a little showing off his great physique. The Smurf turned away with a blush and a fit of giggles seeing how the strongman was teasing him with his jacked up body.

"Hefty! Stop that!" Handy laughed more. "You're gonna make me wake up the others!"

"Oh, Handy..." Hefty chuckled.

And while Handy gave him a cute smile, Hefty soon turned over and got into bed hovering over him.

"Oh..." the mechanic looked to him with hooded eyes.

"Do you want me...?" Hefty spoke with his eyes hooded and focused on his face.

"Oh I want you... now."

With a devilish smirk, Hefty licked over his own lips saying, "I'll make sure you'll remember this night."

"I'll treasure it for as long as I live."

"Handy..." he husked.

"Hefty... my Hefty."

After listening to his words, Hefty begins to breath heavily from the excitement and move in closer and kiss him strongly with his lower half starting to grind himself onto Handy's other half. The smart Smurf cupped his cheeks and began to pant with the heat building up on him. The brawny one started to moan and breathe from his nose while he began to explore inside his mouth with his tongue. Handy felt his face flush more with warm breaths escaping his throat and wrapped one leg around Hefty's lower half. Hefty let his saliva drizzle down from their mouths and panted harder until he felt a strain in his loins from the hot sensation.

Handy soon broke the kiss and stared into his eyes whispering, "Hefty..."

The hot stud breathed hard and then got up as he pulled the Smurf up with him. He grabbed a hold of both his straps and begins to unbuckle them, slowly. Handy felt himself chuckle and decided to help out in taking off his overalls. As Hefty pulled the leggings off him, he took a good look at him completely nude in his bed. "Wow..."

"You like what you see?" Handy said with a smile.

Hefty looked down to his smurf and back up to him with a hungry look replying, "You're amazing..."

"Now how about we continue?" Handy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I thought ya never ask." the tough Smurf chuckled and started to pull down his pants showing that his smurf was fully ready and rubbed it a little from the base. "I gotta admit... the way you're acting is really gettin' me goin'."

"I'm glad it's me too." Handy gave a quick look at Hefty and smiled devilishly. "And you're not so bad yourself."

"Now, what am I ever gonna do with ya..." Hefty's eyebrow raised and brought him close to his face.

"You could love and make me the happiest Smurf in the world."

Listening to his words, Hefty looked down to his entrance and laid him back down on the bed and slowly begins to make his way inside him. "Like this?" he said giving him a cocky smile.

"That's a start." Handy chuckled.

"Ahh... You're tighter than you were today..." the dominant Smurf pushed inside him more and started to thrust inside him.

"You're the one that makes me feel it...!" Handy exclaimed feeling his smurf going deeper inside him.

"Oh yes...! Ahh...!" Hefty started to pant and moan as he rode on Handy, feeling his smurf tightening inside him.

"Haa!" Handy shut his eyes tight and panted with sweat.

The largely built Smurf smiled as he closed his eyes, with beads of sweat beginning to form on his strong body. He then picked up the pace by thrusting inside him a little faster and started to rub Handy's smurf slow and steady.

"Hefty...!" Handy panted more and held onto his wrists.

Hefty began to pant really fast and squeezed Handy's smurf more until pre-cum came out from the submissive Smurf and drizzled onto his gripping hand. "Handy...!" he cried as he kept thrusting harder until he goes to lick his neck.

Handy moaned out loud and later brought his chest close to his to feel their hearts synchronize. Hefty too felt his heart pounding against his, panting harder while he started to nibble on his skin.

"Ohh!" the Smurf threw his head back in a bliss crying. "Hefty...! I love you!"

The buffed Smurf grunted and moaned as he thrust harder and faster inside him, slamming inside his walls. He then started to pump Handy's smurf at a faster pace while more pre-cum seeped from his orifice. He continued to nibble and lick on his neck until he slammed a kiss to his mouth.

The slightly built Smurf accepted the rough kiss and slid his tongue into his mouth, hugging him closer. Moaning louder at the heated moment, Hefty lapped over his tongue while pressing his hand up onto the headboard for more support. Handy had broken the kiss after and cupped his cheeks with Hefty panting harder and looked to him with heavy eyes. He jerked Handy's blue phallus harder and felt himself getting closer to his climax when Handy's walls were starting to contract. The younger Smurf panted harder until he slumped under Hefty and smiled to him with sweat sliding down his face.

"Oh smurf Handy...!" Hefty yelled, sweating immensely and panted faster feeling himself about to cum anytime pumping Handy's at full throttle. "Oh God, I love you...!"

"I love you more!" Handy yelled until he moaned under him and began to suck on his neck deeply.

"Ha-Handy...!" he groaned and felt Handy's walls tightening as he finally released himself inside of him hard and long letting out a loud cry. "Nnnahh..!" Hefty threw his upper body backwards and rode the rest of his warm essence deep inside his lover's body. Handy had also released his cum and shot it out all over Hefty and him with a cry yelling his name.

After their love fest, the strong Smurf panted hard feeling himself getting weak after filling him up with sweat basking in his afterglow. The hard-working Smurf panted as well but then felt his energy drained after that intense experience for the second time.

"Hefty... I'm pooped..."

Hefty was all covered in Handy's white essence and hugged him close to his chest while Handy panted hard and smiled to him.

"Hahh... Ahh... That was incredible...!" Hefty looked to him and panted more cooling himself down.

"I'll say...!" Handy snuggled to him. "I'm glad I can share it with you."

"I love you, Handy." he sighed happily and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too... With all my heart."

"You're the most beautiful Smurf I ever laid my eyes on. I'm so glad it was you who I found."

"I feel the same way about you." Handy replied. "You became my light at the end of the tunnel."

Hefty sighed again and nuzzled against his head, saying, "Your words really move me. And I'm grateful for having you by my side."

"I'm the one grateful for you." Handy replied as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his chest.

All Hefty could do was smile down at him and stroke his head as he kissed his cheek. His heart beat to its content while Handy listened to his soothing beat.

"This feels just right..." Handy thought to himself and let out a sigh.

The muscle-bound Smurf looked to him a little longer as he begins to close his eyes and drew in a deep, loving sigh. He lay in Handy's bed with him laying on top and thought to himself as well, "So this is what it feels like bein' in love and in bed with another. Feels really smurfy and comfortable."

Handy, after he got himself comfortable, he then fell into a quick but nice sleep on top of his muscular mate. After a while, Hefty had remembered that he shouldn't be here too long since they had to get up in the morning thinking he should go back home. But once he glanced at Handy already asleep, he couldn't help but figured he wanted him to stay for the night anyhow. So he took it upon himself to take this advantage and got cozier with his partner. He pulled up the covers to him and Handy as he started to close his eyes and soon after fell into a deep sleep. And as he began to slumber, he whispered to his small lover one last time, "Good night, Handy."

And this was the first night they ever slept in bed together as a couple rather than just friends.


	12. Plotting on the Snitch

In the morning…

The sun beamed brightly on the house of each Smurf slowly, until it finally reached a certain hut on the one of the corners of the village. In there, Handy snored softly until he shifted under the covers with a moan of annoyance once he felt the sunlight enter his bedroom window. He peeked out and saw that it was already morning. Next to him, Hefty was still sound asleep until the sun's rays touched his face and moaned a little turning his head away.

Handy gave a small stretch and yawned. He gave a sleepy look around the room until he thought of what time it was and looked over to his self-made clock and gasped, "It's late!" He turned over to Hefty and shook him, "Psst! Hey, Hefty it's late! We're gonna miss breakfast!"

Hefty moaned more until one eye opened, "Hnn... wha...?"

"Hefty, we're gonna miss breakfast if we don't get smurfing. Not to mention get Papa Smurf's attention!"

The strongman turned to look at the clock and realized the time as his eyes were fully awake, "Oh smurf! You're right!" He gasped while Handy darted out of bed and went to get a clean pair of overalls.

But before they did any more, Hefty suddenly realized something while he was still covered in Handy's essence already dried up; this would wake up a lot of questions on the others indeed.

"Handy wait!"

"What?!"

"Um..." The bigger mate blushed a little and continued; "We should probably wash up first..." he looked down at himself.

Handy looked a bit puzzled at first until he looked at himself as well and blushed, "Oh...! Um, you're right..."

"We should do this fast before someone else finds out."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Brainy or someone to ask..."

"Especially him... I swear something sure is amiss with him lately."

"I know, he's been so weird... I'm gonna keep an eye on him."

"Same here. Like I said, if he starts something, he's gonna ask for it right in the 'you know where'."

"Yes I know." The smaller laughed, "Well enough chit chat, we have to get clean before anything else happens."

"Any way we can get washed quickly?"

"Umm, unless... we uhh..."

He didn't know what Handy was referring to actually, he felt his curiosity start to wake and asked him, "What?"

"We..." He blushed and finally said it, "bathe together...?"

The stronger Smurf's heart raced and blushed more at the thought, "If... that's what will get done quicker."

"I think so. We'd take more if we wait for one to finish and get dressed."

"Y-yeah..." He then puts a hand behind his back, "Well...? Why are we standing around here for?" He asked shyly while Handy said, "Alright, alright." he chuckles and walks into the bathroom filling the tub with warm water.

"Besides." The other followed, "I don't think Papa will mind if we're a little late. After all, we did smurf him a big favor."

"That's true, but I worry about the other Smurfs too. Sometimes they do get a bit curious."

"Even Clumsy. He worries for everyone."

"Yeah, so it's not recommendable to start something."

"Yeah. But still I wonder what would happen if we ever did tell Papa Smurf about us. Would he get sore or would accept it?"

Handy rubbed his arm nervously with a frown, "I... don't know. It scares me a bit if he doesn't accept it."

"Same here." Hefty sighed, "I'm not so sure how he'll take it."

"But we don't have to tell him right away, we can still wait a bit more." The smaller mate suggested.

"Of course we can, Handy. As long as we have each other, no Smurf can tell us otherwise! Especially Brainy."

Handy smiled at him and said sweetly, "You're absosmurfly right. As long as we have each other everything's fine by me."

"I love you so much." The bigger sighed with a smile.

"I love you too." He gave a glance at the clock and gasped, "Oh! We gotta hurry!"

"After you!" Hefty chuckled leading him into the tub while the other smiled back.

The athletic Smurf grinned and said, "Ahh... it's a little snug, but it fits two Smurfs."

"But I think I like it this way." He giggled at Hefty.

"Here, lemme help ya get cleaned up." He added as he goes to get a loofah sponge and soap closest to the tub and starts to lather it up. That touch on the smaller Smurf's skin made him have a shiver down his spine but even though, it still felt nice, "Oh...! You sure know where to rub." He said simply closing his eyes at him continuing to rub.

"Does it feel alright?"

"Yes it does."

"Hmm, I'm glad." The strong mate continues to scrub him more where he was dirty as the dryness on him washed away. Then he began to scrub slowly in circles as his eyes look up to him as Handy closed his eyes and began to soak his face. Hefty then looks to him and couldn't help but gaze at him with the water glistening his blue skin as he scrubs him more slowly, not keeping his eyes off him, his smaller mate dried his face and later glanced at him with a smile, "What?"

Hefty suddenly stops what he was doing and just stares into his eyes and glistening body and whispers, "You look amazing..."

Handy blushed at him, "Really?" he asked innocently as his lover nods slightly and moves in towards him as the bath water splashed a little, "More beautiful than I ever imagined."

The mechanic hooded his eyes and smirked at him, "Even when we were at the lake, I didn't ignore the fact that you look amazing with water soaking your skin..."

"With this body? Heh, I figured you couldn't resist."

"You're one heck of a Smurf!"

"And you're a life for the party." The stronger winked at him as the smaller laughed and splashed a bit of water on him. "Hey now!" he laughed and goes to splash a little at him.

"Ah!" Handy said out loud and splashed him more with both hands.

"Handy!" Hefty yelped and then goes to attack him making a big splash landing on top of him laughing. Both Smurfs wrestled playfully while being caught in a laughing fit. But there was another plan intended for the muscular Smurf. As Handy continued to play around with him a little more, he got closer until he gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. Handy was wide eyed by the sudden kiss but then kissed back cupping his cheek while Hefty let his tongue explore Handy's and grips his hands on the tub as he's on top of him. The little inventor moaned under him and panted while they kissed. He began to move his hands to Hefty's back and massaged it hearing Hefty chirr at the feeling and parted his mouth so that they'd exchange saliva and starts to pant heavily.

Handy moved over and kissed his neck softly hugging him closer as Hefty licks over his tongue as saliva drizzled from their mouths and started to buck his hips upward with his face flushing a shade of red. His smaller mate breaks the kiss and looks into his eyes, after, he began to giggle and whisper to him, "I love you, Hefty."

Hefty looks down on him with a sweet smile and his chest heaving from the excitement as he whispers in return, "I love you too, Handy."

After their affair, Handy slumped under Hefty and sighed happily as the bulky one smiles more and admires his lover's adorable expression and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. A small giggle escaped the smart one's throat, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither would I. Having a friend like you my whole life meant something up 'til now."

"I know what you mean." Handy said kissing his cheek, "Though... I do hope... Papa doesn't think of it otherwise..."

"Yeah... Oh! Speakin' of, we better get smurfin'!"

"You're right!"

"Let's get goin'!" Hefty then gets off of Handy and out of the bathtub as he goes to dry himself off with the one of Handy's towel's near him. The mechanic got out of the bathtub and covered himself with a towel. "I hope we're not late for anything."

"Let's hope not. Today's a busy day if we're gonna set up everything for the Summer Festival this weekend."

"Oh you're right! I bet it's gonna be a wonderful festival this year!"

"Yeah, and I'm really hopin' like I said that you and Greedy open your Smurf Cream business again for the occasion."

"Oh you bet we will, I'm sure he'll be optimist to the idea too!" The smaller smiled at imagining Greedy's face.

"And all the smurfy flavors! Sassette would be excited to try her first one!"

"She and all the other Smurfs will love it. Maybe we can add new flavors."

"As long I get first dibs!" Hefty chuckled.

"Oh you'll be the one getting the best and biggest scoop of smurf cream in the house!"

Hefty suddenly grabs Handy's cheeks and smooches him lovingly on the lips, "And that's one of the reasons why I love ya!"

"Aww Hefty!" Handy giggled more.

The strongman soon heads back in Handy's room to find his pants hanging from the end of the bed and puts them on as his mate goes and puts on his overalls and adjusted the visor on his hat and placed the pencil on his ear properly. Hefty turns to him and smiles as he takes a hold of his hand and walks him over to the front door. He opens the door and says, "After you."

"Why thank you, sir." The inventor Smurf smirked.

"I like the sound of that." He chuckled, "You are just too cute, ya know that?"

"Thank you." Handy smiled.

On their way to the mess hall, some of the Smurfs were already leaving while others stayed to finish up. Both Smurfs managed to get their breakfast before Papa was about the make the announcement in Smurf Square on his mushroom about the festival coming up.

* * *

Later in the day, the Smurfs were already preparing to get everything they needed to start decorating and building up booths for games and rides for the special event.

Handy was hammering on one of the rides for the festival. But as he hammered, he noticed Greedy passing by and remembered the request of his beloved and ran after the hungry little smurf, "Oh, Greedy! Wait, I need to ask you something?"

Greedy then noticed him and smiled, "Oh hey Handy, what can I smurf you for?"

"I've been getting a few requests from the Smurfs that if it was possible for us to do more smurf cream for the festival."

"Smurf cream?" The chef recalled the frozen desert he made with the inventor and felt a grin form on his lips, "Hey that's a great idea! We can do it and add new flavors!"

"Yeah! So it's a _yes_?"

"Of course! I'll get everything ready for it!" With a finally cheer, he ran off to start preparing everything as Handy chuckles. After the little moment, he thought to himself contently, _"_ _Hefty's gonna love this."_

Shortly, Jokey comes along with a huge box of fireworks and firecrackers in his arms, "Hey, Handy! How's it smurfing with that Ferris wheel?"

"It's coming out fine so far, Jokey. Just a few more nails to smurf and they're good to go!"

"Looking great! It'll be a great view to see the fireworks going off if you saw from the top! I can't wait til the big night to set these babies blasting! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

"I'm sure you can't wait." Handy chuckled, "You'll give us a lot surprises with those!"

"This is my biggest one yet! Especially the firecrackers! You can shoot them off at any time during the day or night. Good thing I'm loaded!"

"That sounds smurfy! Can't wait for tonight!"

"You bet!" Jokey laughed until he was interrupted by a certain Smurf...

"Jokey Smurf!"

Brainy.

He walked up to him and spoke once more, "What are you smurfing around here for? Get those fireworks to the clock tower on the double! We're not wasting any more valuable time with you making conversations when there's work to be done!"

"Oh, lighten up, Brainy! There's nothing to be all stingy about. I'm just excited about tonight is all."

"Well, less talking and more getting things done so we can be done by tonight. Now get to it!"

"Geez Brainy, take it easy, there's still time for preparations." Handy said to him.

Brainy suddenly looks up to him where he was, "And there's always time for work. And I see you were a little late for breakfast this morning. Didn't Papa Smurf specifically say you needed to wake up early in time to start getting things ready for tonight?"

"Yes I remember." Handy raised a brow, "But my clock didn't ring this morning so I overslept." He hoped he would buy it.

"Yeah? And what of Hefty? He was just as late as you were when you two came smurfing in at the same time to the mess hall when I was already done with my breakfast before you showed up."

Handy shrugged a shoulder, "Beats me, why don't you go ask him?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude and bother everyone else, but don't let this happen again." But without him knowing, Jokey sneakily placed a firecracker in his pants as he began to light it up with a match, "Papa Smurf wouldn't like if you were late because he knows what's good for you if you don't listen to orders properly. And another thing. Don't try to fool me. I know exactly what's going on between you two as if nothing's happening. But rest assured, I'll get to the bottom of it until I know for sure that-" ***BOOM!*** "AHHHH!" The nerdy Smurf is then plummeted in the air after the firecracker setting off until he falls down and lands on his face with his pants nearly almost blown off.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk! I got you good Brainy!" Jokey said laughing until tears leaked from his eyes.

"Jokey Smurf! I'm gonna tell Papa Smurf on you!" He warned as he starts running off, "Papa Smurf!"

Handy stood quiet and at him and widened his eyes. He really did NOT expect that at all, and even less from the Smurf who causes most troubles. He thought to himself, _"Know what's going on...? He found out?!"_

"I better get smurfing before Brainy finds me! Hehe! You don't have to worry about him. Say, what was he talking earlier about something between you and Hefty?" Jokey asked to the freaked out Smurf.

Handy slowly turns away with his visor covering his eyes, "It's nothing... I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." He ran off to Hefty and let him know the worst thing they could get. Jokey stared at the mechanic run off so suddenly and felt puzzled.

"Huh. What's smurfing him?"

The poor scared Smurf felt his breathing increase as he ran, he didn't feel ready in telling Papa Smurf about his new relationship with Hefty, and now that Brainy found out he feels even less! This was going to be hectic if the snitch Smurf even dared to tell their father figure before them. He finally reached to where he spotted Hefty and stopped right next to him and tapped his shoulder roughly making Hefty quickly turn and see him.

"Huh?!" He turned and his secret little love, "Hey Handy! How's the ride you're smurfing on?"

"Hefty we gotta talk, now." He rushed and pulled his arm.

Hefty's smile fades away and begins to have a concerned look on his face, "Handy? Is there something wrong?"

"Actually there is, we need to go somewhere private."

"Uh... Alright." He placed the box down for one of the other Smurfs to take over and follows Handy to what he had to say to him. He let Handy lead towards his workshop while he shut the door. He then turned to Hefty feeling irritated, "Hefty..." the smaller sighed with annoyance and looked to him directly into his eyes, "Brainy knows..."

Hefty felt his eyes widened at the shock in what he had heard. He didn't hear right, it was just a joke. But Handy's face says otherwise. "W-what? How could he know? What happened?"

"I don't know how!" Handy exclaimed in fear of what will happen now, "He just came by rushing Jokey when we were talking and then told me that he knows what we've been up to!"

"That creeper! I hope he didn't try and smurf in on what we've been doing this whole time!"

"It makes me nervous, Hefty! What if he rats us out with Papa! He's capable of that!"

"The only thing that's gonna come from his mouth is this fist! No wonder he's been so obsessed for the last several days in what we've been doing! And we've only came to realize about our feelings two days ago!"

"Oh this is bad! This is really, really bad! I'm gonna strangle him once I'm out of here!"

"I'll handle him, Handy. That jerk doesn't know who he's messin' with! The nerve of that Smurf always snooping in on everyone else's business!"

His little mate looked to him now scared instead of mad, "...what do we do?"

Hefty ponders for a while and thinks of something that wouldn't draw attention to violence knowing if Papa were to witness, "I think I may have an idea. I'll stall him if he ever comes our way or tries anything to get any Intel on us. That way, we can still have a fun time tonight without Brainy ruining it. If he says anything, I'll just say that there's nothing going on with a little white lie that can handle it."

"But how will it work? He said he's already on us, if we so ever dare to make a move, he'll definitely snitch at Papa Smurf."

"Hmm..." Hefty thought a bit more until he then snaps his fingers and said, "I think I know just the Smurf that can help just so he won't ever try to bother us."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why, Clumsy Smurf of course! He's the only Smurf who depends on Brainy no matter what Brainy says or what he thinks he will say, hehe."

"Uh-huh. I'm not following you." Handy said leaning on the wall of his workshop.

"Whatever Brainy says to Clumsy or someone telling him that Brainy needs something, he'll be right there and he won't be able to get rid of him for a while."

"Oh, now I get where this is going."

"Yeah! Brainy can't stand Clumsy. But he's the only Smurf who ever listens to him."

"That's true, and thanks to that he's gonna be a big help!"

But what they did not know, Clumsy was curious and was checking in on what was happening after the other night when he first saw the two together alone when he overheard from outside Hefty's plan to use him to get Brainy out of the way.

"So, I'll let Clumsy know that Brainy said he needs help with something or whatever, and he'll be there in a heartbeat. He'll never get a hold of our secret until we're ready to tell Papa ourselves."

"I sure hope this plan works." The mechanic sighed, "It'd be awful if Papa found out the bad way, even if Brainy around."

"Don't worry. We'll stick to the plan as if nothing happened while we spend a little time together tonight."

"I sure hope that." He smiled at him.

But what they didn't know was that Clumsy was on the outside looked away with a frown after hearing their plan to get rid of Brainy, "Oh gosh..."

"We got nothin' to worry about as long Clumsy keeps that stalker Smurf busy." Hefty said as he goes to head to the door just about to open it. But the dimwitted Smurf heard the door knob and quickly turned to leave but as he did he tripped on fell flat on his face. The bulky Smurf opened the door and jumped in surprise as he saw him on the ground in front of Handy's house, "Clumsy!" He then goes over to him to help him out, "You okay there?"

The innocent Smurf brushed off the dirt on his face and turned to Hefty, "Uh, yeah I'm fine! Don't worry just tripped again."

"Well, it's a good thing I caught ya. There's something I need to tell you in the matter of Brainy Smurf."

"...Oh uh, sure Hefty. What cha need?"

"He said he would like for you to help him out in finishing things for tonight's festival and was hoping you also would be there when it begins."

"Gosh, uh. Okay I'll smurf him some help."

"Hey, you feeling alright? You don't seem like you're not feeling like yourself today."

"Oh! Don't worry Hefty, I'm fine! Uh, just recoverin' from the fall."

"Alright then. Just hope you have a great time tonight." Hefty then pats him on the shoulder, "Looking forward for the fireworks show before the night ends."

"Oh, me too Hefty! It's gon' be fun!" Clumsy smiled at him.

"We'll see you tonight, buddy!"

Clumsy smiled to him but as he left he frowned, "Golly... this gon' be hard..."

"It's all set. Clumsy's on it." Hefty announced as Handy came out of the hut.

"That's great, Hefty!"

"Now we can be at ease with Brainy out of the way."

Handy sighed in relief, "That's good, I really don't want him to be a problem for us anymore."

Hefty takes a hold of his hand and takes him back in for a short minute with the door closed behind them and begins to rub his nose against his before kissing him softly on the lips as Handy happily kissed back. The strong one sighed happily and looked to him softly whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on. Let's get back so we can have fun tonight."

"Okay! I could use some distractions to forget the whole Brainy thing."

"Need any help smurfing some rides or booths?"

"Nah it's alright, I got it." Handy winked.

"Okay, babe. I'll smurf you later tonight." The stronger said kissing his cheek.

"See ya!" The inventor nuzzles his cheek.

Hefty later opens the door and heads out to go help other Smurfs with the preparing for tonight, and while he did, Handy giggled quietly as he left and went to continue to work on the other rides for the festival.


	13. Fun at the Festival

Later on, it was almost night time and the Smurfs were just about ready for the Annual Summer Festival to begin. Some began to start the rides as the others began playing games for prizes they put together.

Meanwhile, Handy walked by the rides to check if they were all working properly after all the work he put in them and clapped his hands together. "Well all's good so far."

The Smurflings were already riding the Ferris Wheel while Snappy sat with Slouchy and Nat sat with Sassette giggling and laughing. On one ride, Baby rode on the spinning cups with a few Smurfs while Smurfette held him. The inventor chuckled to himself and continued his way around the rides wondering what else was going on in the festival.

And as he wandered, he saw Papa looking around and looked very pleased that everything was all set for their activities to run tonight and for the next day.

"Oh, hey Papa Smurf!" Handy greeted him happily after seeing him come by.

"Oh! Hello, Handy! I see, everything you've done was a success. I'm very proud with the results." Papa smiled humbly to him.

"Thank you, Papa. I'm also glad that everything's working out just smurfy."

"Especially for everyone. This will be the best two nights we'll have throughout the summer. And with no interruptions from any intruders."

"I'm sure we will!" The craftsman smiled excitedly.

"Oh, also too, I overheard you slept in today?" The Smurf in red wondered.

After hearing what was said from their leader, Handy suddenly felt himself tense up at Papa's words and laughed nervously. "Oh! Uhh yes I did. My alarm clock didn't ring for some reason and when I woke up it was already late."

"Well, also too, you and Hefty did had a long journey getting the berries and back home. So, it's completely understandable. As long you got everything set, we're good to go." Papa placed a hand to his shoulder with a smile.

"We will, Papa Smurf." He smiled nervously at him and nodded.

"That's good to hear. Now go on, have fun. There's lots to do so make the best of it!"

"Oh sure, I'll be on my way. See you later, Papa!"

Papa then waved to him and saw nothing wrong, feeling a bit doubtful from what Brainy had told him the other day. But he seen nothing was happening... for now. All that he just wanted was for all his little Smurfs to be happy and have fun while the spell kept their home secure from the evil hands of Gargamel and his mangy cat Azrael. He then smiled and went on his way to try out some of the games they have for fun.

Soon after the grand elder left, Handy suddenly released the breath he didn't know he was holding and wiped his forehead saying, "Ugh, now it's getting uncomfortable talking to Papa Smurf..."

"Hey! Handy!" Hefty called from afar after he spotted him and waved.

"Huh? Oh, Hefty! Hey!"

Hefty quickly runs over to him and gives him a smile saying, "How's everything?"

"It's all fine so far. Just had a chat with Papa Smurf a minute ago."

"Looks like he's happy with the festival being a success."

"Yeah he is! Though..." Handy sighed as he continued, "it's getting uncomfortable talking to him now..."

"Hm? What did he say?" the muscleman asked curiously.

"Oh, he didn't say anything wrong or stuff like that. It's just that..." Then he gave him an annoyed look. "Brainy snitched... But he didn't take it like 'that'."

Seeing that his little lover was more worried of the situation on the whereabouts of them finding out too soon about their relationship, Hefty placed a hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Don't worry, I've got this handled. As long Brainy is stalled by Clumsy, he won't have t bother us."

"I hope so. He may not bother us, but what if he keeps insisting at Papa Smurf?"

"I don't know. But one thing for sure is, it's no doubt that he or anyone else saw what we've been doing."

"True." Handy looked down but shortly looked to Hefty. "Well, let's not worry about that today. Let's enjoy the festival."

"Yeah, I'm excited we don't have to do any work for a while." Hefty smiled happily to him.

"Thank smurfness hehe! So what do you wanna do first?"

"Umm... Maybe we can play some games and I can win a prize for ya."

"Oh that'd be smurfy!" The handyman cried excitedly and grabs his arm. "Come on! Your pick!"

The buffed Smurf chuckled as Handy takes him over to the game booths. "How about one of the tossing games?"

"That sounds like a smurfy idea!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Hefty said as Handy giggled and followed him excitedly.

Elsewhere, Brainy saw Hefty and Handy going over to the game booths and noticed them holding hands. He knew something was up with them, even though he didn't have any proof after that disaster when he went to go follow them on their journey to get the remaining ingredients for the invisibility to work. And after going through the trouble just to get a snap shot of them which he failed on. But as he watched them, he soon began to talk to himself.

"I just know those two are up to something. They've been acting real strange around each other lately. At least Papa Smurf knows of this situation. If there's proof, there's no telling what would happen or what Papa might think of this 'act'. It's only a matter of time until someone confesses or shows it. Maybe I should keep my eye on them just in case so Papa can see for himself sooner."

Meanwhile, Handy was eagerly watching Hefty playing one of the tossing games and saw the big prize he won just for him. One Smurf who was holding the game then handed Hefty a huge stuff sized teddy bear. It was nearly as big as a regular sized Smurf!

"You were amazing, Hefty!" Handy cheered.

"Ah, it's all in the wrist and a bit of elbow grease that does the trick." Hefty said holding out the big stuffed sized bear to him.

"It's so smurfy! And soft!" the little Smurf hugged it tight.

"Thank smurfs for Tailor! He's the Smurf who can do just about anything!"

"Yeah he can! And make them look so good!"

"Not as good as you." Hefty whispered in his ear.

Handy blushed and giggled at what he said and nudged him playfully. "Oh you..."

"Hehehe! So, anything else you wanna smurf?"

"Well you've been asking for it a lot, so why not go to the Smurf-Walk Café?" He smiled to him.

"It's open?!" Hefty's eyes widened happily, "What are we smurfin' around here for? Let's go!" He then takes him by the hand and hurriedly goes there with him.

"Hey, slow down!" Handy laughed out loud but followed him.

As he was walking by, the Smurf in the black round glasses sees them leave when they were already heading to the café. But when he was just about to go there too, he didn't know that Clumsy was close by. Not too far, the klutzy Smurf looked around for Brainy until he spotted him close by and ran over to him.

"Oh hey, Brainy!"

Brainy suddenly heard his name being called by that familiar voice he knows of and let out a distracted sigh. He turned around as he saw his 'friend' come by. "Oh, hi Clumsy."

"Good that I found ya, Brainy." He chuckled at him. "Uh, I wanted to see if ya wanna get on a ride!"

"Me? Well, I was gonna go to the Smurf-Walk Café to get smurf cream and..."

"Aw come on, Brainy! It'll be fun!" Clumsy yanked him and dashed off with him to a random ride in order for him to stay away from Hefty and Handy.

"O-Okay...! If you insist!" The know-it-all Smurf was annoyed that he had to go on a ride with Clumsy but didn't know that he was doing the guys a favor so he wouldn't ruin their night.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the brains and the brawn Smurfs, they made it to the Smurf-Walk Café and saw the many Smurfs already there enjoying themselves to the smurf cream that Handy and Greedy had made some time ago and chatting about different subjects.

"Whoa, you guys sure packed some new flavors!" Hefty said reading the menu on the sign.

"Well Greedy mostly, he wanted to experiment with different berries to see what came out. And he did a good job!" Handy replied.

"Hmm... There's so many, I don't know which one to choose! What do you think is the best flavor to get?

"Well I like the wild berries one, why not try that one?"

"Okay! Guess I'll give it a whirl." Hefty smiled.

"Sounds great!" They then made their way to order their smurf cream at the café and took a seat at a nearby table.

"Thanks, Handy. You're the best." the bulked Smurf said as he leans his side against the table.

"Anything for you." The genius Smurf gave him a cheeky smile with a blush while Hefty blushed slightly as well and looked to his face admiring his cuteness.

Handy chuckled a bit and then asked, "How's the day so far?"

"Just smurfy." He replied. "I really love how this is going so far."

"That's good. After this let's see what else we can do."

"I don't mind goin' on a few rides with ya."

"Aw, that sounds like a great idea! We'll see which we can get on first!"

"Sure thing, Handy!" Hefty smiled to him.

As they talked, another Smurf came by and brought them a tray with their smurf cream. It looked delicious. Two well sized cups with colorful cream and whipped cream on top just waiting to be eaten. Handy then took his straw and smiled at Hefty.

"Bottoms up!" He said to him.

Hefty took his straw as he goes to take the first taste of his smurf cream as Handy did so as well when he took a small sip at it and then looked to him. "So? ...What do you think?" Handy asked.

Hefty was all of a sudden quiet for a minute as he looked to his smurf cream after taking the first sip. "Handy... This... is amazing!"

"I'm so glad you liked it!" The Smurf laughed.

"Better than the last time we've had it!"

"We hope that this it'll stay open from now on."

"I hope so too. I'll have to smurf here every day if I have to!" Hefty chuckled.

"You'll be our number one customer!"

"Hahaha! Well, I'm already you're number one!"

"Oh yes you are, hehe!"

Hefty later then takes another sip of his smurf-shake and looks to Handy with an admirable expression.

"You sure liked it, huh?" Handy said with a chuckle.

"It's very sweet. But I see something sweeter." the handsome Smurf winked to him.

"Oh..." Handy blushed as he turned away with a giggle.

Hefty chuckled and decided to rub one foot against Handy's leg with no one watching. When the Smurf felt it, he smirked at him when he decided to do the same. The strong Smurf felt goosebumps appear from his touch and blushed more as he took another sip of his shake. The slightly-built Smurf twirled the straw in the shake and smiled at him while the other laughed a little at his actions still rubbing his foot more against him.

"So, anything else happened after our little trouble with you know who?" Hefty asked.

"Well no, just the chat with Papa and that's pretty much it." He replied. "Also went to check on how the rides were working so far."

"That's good. All I did was help put the rest of the props together for the little show that they have goin' on later. Other than that, I kept thinking about you."

"Same here..." Handy lovingly sighed.

Hefty smiled sweetly to him and goes to finish more on his shake as Handy took a few more sips and finished. "That was good!"

"It really hits the spot!" Hefty said.

"It sure does! With a smurfy evening like this it made it even more delicious!"

"Ditto! Well..." Hefty got up from his seat before he continued, "I'm just about ready to smurf some rides, are you?"

"Sure am! You pick the one you want! They're all guaranteed to be a smurfload of fun!"

"I got one! How 'bout the roller smurfer?"

"Sounds good!" Handy got up quickly and said, "Come on before the line gets longer!"

Meanwhile after they had left, Brainy walked his way over to the café feeling woozy after riding the roller coaster with Clumsy and sick to his stomach. But when he got there, he was already too late for Hefty and Handy already left.

"That's the last time I ever smurf on the roller smurfer... Ohhhh..." Brainy moaned in agony.

"Golly, that sure was fun, huh Brainy?" Clumsy chuckled.

"Define 'fun', cause I'm about to smurf..." Brainy moaned more feeling queasy.

"Okay, Brainy! You stay here while I get us some milkshakes!"

Clumsy had then dashed off to get some milkshakes until Brainy held onto his mouth already about to lose his lunch after hearing what he said.

"I better smurf outta here before he gets back. Looks like they've already gone."

With that, the spectacled Smurf hurriedly goes to leave when afterwards, Clumsy eagerly took the shakes and went back to where Brainy was. "Hey Brainy! Uh, I got us some..." But he then realized that Brainy was already nowhere to be found and wondered. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Brainy managed to lose him and goes to find where Hefty and Handy had gone. But once he found out where they were headed, he nearly fainted. "Oh no, not that again...!"

Handy was eagerly waiting in line with Hefty until he said, "You sure you'll be able to handle it? I made it super-fast!" He teased with a smirk.

"Hehehe! I can handle anything you can dish out at!" the stud replied. "Especially anything super-fast!"

"Well it's good to see you'll handle it! Oh! We're almost there!"

"Haha, I cannot wait!"

"I can't imagine how Handy would make such a ride go that incredibly fast." Brainy said from afar after he had just gotten off that ride not too long ago. "I don't think my stomach could handle it the second time...!"

After a while, they finally made it to the ride and got a good spot at the front of the seats, they buckled up and waiting anticipated for it to start. And before they knew it, the ride made a small push and finally railed away to the top. Handy bounced happily as he glanced at Hefty who waved his arms in the air having the time of his life and laughed.

Brainy just watched from where they were riding and had already felt dizzy from the ride going so fast in how he had went when he was on there. His head was beginning to spin when he nearly passed out seeing the roller coaster going really fast.

On the roller coaster, Handy laughed out loud and raised his arms up while he threw his head back while Hefty placed his hands back on the railing and turned to Handy as he was having fun just being with him. Once the ride finally ended, they made their way to the exit and Handy couldn't help but laugh at what fun they had.

"That was so smurfy!"

"Whoa man!" Hefty cried out. "That was so fun, I think I can go for another round, haha!"

"If you wanna I'm with you all the way!"

"Alright, let's get to it!"

The nerdy Smurf looked over to them as they were heading to go on again and couldn't even bear to watch anymore and slumped to the ground. As they got on, the Smurf once more held on to the bigger Smurf tight with joy on his face at the fun they were having. Brainy wasn't able to see the bonding going on as he laid flat on the ground, fainted. On the ride, Hefty looked to Handy as he smiled, enjoying the second ride with him.

A few minutes had passed and then the ride was just about over when the two finally got off. "Phew! All that laughing and screaming got me exhausted!" Handy said after the ride.

"Aww c'mon I was just gettin' warmed up!" Hefty said feeling his adrenaline running. "It felt nice when you were hangin' on me the whole time."

"Well there were parts where I did feel I needed to hold on to someone." the handyman chuckled.

"Hehehe, you are just something, Handy!"

"And you're my everything."

Hefty then felt his eyes light up and gave him a warm smile with Handy giving him a cheeky smile in return.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Hefty spoke. "You've always been there for me even if I was down."

"You've done the same for me, that's all I need from you." Handy replied.

Then the strong Smurf sighed happily and took his hand as they walk off to find another ride they could go on. The builder Smurf gladly followed him to look as well what other ride got their attention.

Meanwhile, Clumsy went looking for Brainy as he found him unconscious on the ground. He quickly ran to him and aided his side to make sure he was alright as the spectacled Smurf moaned.

"Brainy! Brainy!" he cried. "Oh golly! Are you alright?!"

"Ohhh... Wha...? What in smurfs happened...?" Brainy gained his conscious back.

"Phew! Thank smurfness yur alright! You passed out I think."

"Ohh... Thanks, Clumsy. It really must've been something I smurfed."

"I think so, Brainy. Uh, you wanna go home?"

"I think I'll be alright. Just need to get my bearings. Can you help me up?"

"Oh, sure Brainy." Then the accident-prone Smurf carefully got him and helped him up.

"Thank you." The Smurf apprentice adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"So uh, where you wanna go?" Clumsy asked.

"Away from the rides that's for sure." Brainy was definitely done with Smurf rides for one day after just going on one. "I don't think I'm gonna go on another for the rest of the evening."

"Oh uh, okay Brainy. Wanna sit down?"

Brainy didn't want to hurt Clumsy since he was in his way of trying to spy on the other two Smurf, but felt since he helped him out, he could use a small rest and sighed. "I don't see why not."

"Alright, Brainy. Just hold on t'me tight and we'll find a bench somewhere." Clumsy smiled at him.

The brainiac then held on to him still feeling a little sick. He hadn't realized how much Clumsy has been to him helping him out whenever he needed him. Later Clumsy finally spotted a free bench and made his way over. Once he set Brainy down on the bench, he looked to him and said, "Oh, I'm gonna go get ya some water. Be right back!"

"No problem." Brainy replied back.

And as Clumsy went off to get him some water from the well, the other Smurf sighed and slumped on the bench. "What's the use?" he began. "Every time I want to investigate on those two, something always gets in the way. Maybe if Papa is able to find out for himself his way, I won't have to worry about having to deal with any more problems."

Afterwards, Clumsy came back with a big cup of water saying, "Here ya go, Brainy."

"Thanks."

Brainy took the cup from him and slowly sipped some of it as he glanced among the crowd who were having fun. The innocent Smurf then sat next to the Smurf in glasses and remained silent for a little while watching the crowd. Soon the nerd's eyes turn to Clumsy and felt very content even though he couldn't stand having him around at times; he was still someone he could look up to who was loyal and mostly his only friend. Clumsy then gave out a quiet sigh until he turned to Brainy and gave him a smile once he noticed he was looking at him.

Once Clumsy noticed him, Brainy looked down to his cup and traced the edge with his fingertip stuttering, "Umm..."

"Uh, yeah Brainy?"

"Nothing. I'm just so caught up about the other day. I told Papa last night what I had seen, but he said he still needs possible proof whether or not these two are in a relationship.

Clumsy had then felt himself frown at what Brainy was talking about. He did see that Hefty and Handy DID share something, but he felt bad that he was hiding it from Brainy. Because he knew that if told him he'd go directly to Papa Smurf.

"And to be honest, I don't know how I would feel if two Smurfs were to feel the same way." Brainy said. "It's all so confusing and yet so very different."

"Uh... would it be alright to accept it?"

"That's the answer I do not know. That's why I must know from Papa if it's okay or not to commit such a thing."

"Well uh... I'd accept it."

"R-really?" Brainy's eyes widened as he looked to him after hearing what the Smurf just said.

"Sure uh, Papa Smurf says there's no rules in love. So why judge?"

"Just like how impossible Handy's love was for that mermaid?"

"But they tried to make it work."

"You're right about that. But what if he and Hefty could make that work with each other?"

"Uh, then I'd feel happy fur'em."

"Hmm... I'm still a bit skeptical about it. I shouldn't say it's a bad thing, but it's something I never came across before."

"Maybe we should let happ'n. Could be a good thing in the end."

"But I do still wonder how Papa Smurf is going to take if this was really happening."

"But Brainy, he's Papa Smurf he loves us all like we are."

"Yes, he does love all his Smurfs. But we'll see when that day comes."

Clumsy had then frowned and looked away. Brainy's words were getting him doubtful about Papa Smurf's reaction to Hefty and Handy's new relationship. But he had still hoped that their father would accept it for when he would find out sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hefty and Handy were on the Ferris Wheel having more fun as they suddenly stop at the top, seeing a whole view of Smurf Village.

"Wow...!" Hefty exclaimed. "You can smurf everything from up here! You really outdid yourself, Handy!"

"Made it high enough so we could get a good view." Handy said. "And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far."

"You kiddin'? I'm having a blast! Everything looks so smurfy you can almost smurf the whole forest!"

"And it's good to have this view with you.・ the mechanic smiled to him.

"I second that!" the tough Smurf looked to him with a cheeky grin with Handy in return covering his mouth hiding a smile with a giggle. "Hehehe, you're just too cute!" Hefty said.

"And you're a hunk of Smurf!"

Hefty then placed an arm around Handy's shoulder and pulled him into an embracive hug as Handy happily hugged him back. "And what's this for?" the little Smurf asked.

"For bein' adorable, hehe!"

"Aww!" Handy laughed more. "Oh you!"

The muscular Smurf then chuckled more and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the Ferris Wheel started moving again. The inventor Smurf smiled to him sweetly and as they road little longer until they finally reached the bottom. He along with Hefty got off and kept that same smile. This night was now becoming more than just fun at the amusement park. It was now less like a date.

As they left, Smurfette had noticed them while she was standing in line to go on the Ferris Wheel with Vanity. Grouchy was with them and was holding Baby Smurf the whole time. Hefty smiled happily to Handy as they walked by while Smurfette saw how happy he was.

"It's good to see Hefty's alright." She said with a small smile.

"Come on, Smurfette! We're next!" Vanity said holding his mirror as he takes her hand for her to come along.

"Oh! Of course Vanity!" She then followed along and gave one quick last look at Hefty until the two sat down as the ride started to move making them airborne.

"Oh, I bet the view up at the top is just as lovely as I am! ...Well, almost." the narcissist Smurf said looking in his mirror adoring himself.

"Oh yes it is." Smurfette replied turning to him and giggled.

"And I bet Baby is having a smurfy time. Especially being with Grouchy who he can rely on."

"Yes, he needs to have some fun just like the other Smurfs. And what better fun than watching the smurfy view at the Ferris Wheel."

"Hey, Grouchy!" Vanity called down to the scowling grump from below who was also on the ride. "How's the view from up here? Doesn't just give you that smurfy feeling?"

"I hate 'that smurfy feeling'!" Grouchy retorted. "And I hate the view from up here!"

"Oh come on, Grouchy!" The girl with the long golden tresses said to him. "It's a very nice view of the forest. Look, even Baby's having a good time."

Knowing Grouchy, he looked down to Baby babbling and cooing happily until the little one looked up to him. He couldn't help but give a small smile at him even though he didn't care for anything else besides Baby. At least he was lucky to have him around to enjoy the night's festivities.

"So how are you enjoying this evening, Vanity?" Smurfette asked him.

"Simply wonderful, Smurfette! Everything is just as what we smurfed! And to believe that the smurf cream is back, I can't wait to try out the new flavors!"

"Me neither! I'd love to see what's on the new menu!"

"Handy and Greedy really outdone themselves when they first made them. Remember how that all turned out? It was crazy at first in who was the one who invented this idea."

"Oh yes." The girl rolled her eyes at the memory. "But it's good to see them work together again."

"Oh yes, and not have to worry about that anymore."

"That's true. So it's settled, once we're off the ride we'll go for some smurf cream!"

"My treat!"

Smurfette laughed at what he said and then continued to enjoy the ride with him before they were ready to get off.


	14. A Night to Remember

Elsewhere, Hefty decided to take Handy to go watch a small play some of the Smurfs put together while the others in the audience were enjoying the show. Handy had found a nice spot for him and Hefty to sit so they could get a good view at the play and had a small bag of popcorn with him. "So, what are we watching this evening?"

"I think this is a rendition of how we all traveled for the Smurfstone to get it to going again after it was running out of time." Hefty recalled.

"Oh I remember." Handy said scratching the back of his head, "That was a bit scary."

"And we almost smurfed after we aged so quickly!"

"Yeah, it was like one of those 'You see your life flash through your eyes' moments."

"Good thing that's not going to happen again for a long time."

"Goodness I hope not. Too much trouble." The little Smurf pouted as Hefty looked to him and gave him a small smile. Handy glanced at him and smiled back until he turned back to the stage and saw the Smurfs already getting the stage ready, "Oh! It's starting."

Hefty turned to see that the show was starting as the Smurfs on stage were playing the roles of the Smurfs who went on the quest with Grandpa to restore the Smurfstone. He saw one of them dressed like Papa and couldn't help but laugh. The inventor laughed next to him and whispered, "It's kinda cute seeing other Smurfs dress up like us."

"It is." The buffed Smurf whispered back, "Especially the one posing as Brainy is hilarious!"

"Yes!" Handy giggled, "Good thing he's not here. He'd be nagging about how he doesn't look anything like that and all."

However, while the play was still going, Brainy came around as he saw the Smurfs on stage and saw one Smurf acting like him in a negative manner.

"What in smurfs name is this? I don't sound like that! They're smurfing it all wrong!"

Just as he heard the annoying voice of his, Handy sighed and face palmed, "I had to summon him, didn't I?"

Hefty chuckled and turned to the nerdy Smurf, "Hey Brainy, lighten up! It's just a play!"

"Hmph! As if some Smurfs don't know how to act and smurf their role the right way!"

"You're not the only one who comes out in the play. They're also playing our role and you don't see us making a fuss over it."

Brainy just gives him a glare as he then goes to sit down as Clumsy came and sat with him, "Oh! The play's started!" the little klutz noticed, "What we watchin' tonight?"

The smarty pants is annoyed with the Smurfs playing as him and continued with his little rant, "When the others smurfed the Smurfstone to restore its longevity so we Smurfs could live a 1,000 years more." He moaned while the Smurf up on stage in how he's portraying him sounded like an insult.

"Oh golly! I remember that! It was so scary! I thought we were gonna smurf!" Clumsy said out loud as his friend with glasses doesn't say anything and just slumps in his seat perturbed with the performance.

Hefty watched one of the Smurfs playing as Handy and had to giggle a little of how that Smurf played as him, it was very cute in some way. But like him, Handy watched as the Smurf imitated them in their quest and when he spotted the one that was playing his role and smirked to Hefty, "Do I really sound like that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"In a way, yeah. But no Smurf can be like you."

He giggled at his words and looked over to the Smurf playing Hefty's part, "And no Smurf can top you. Not even in muscles!"

"Only the best." The strong Smurf winks to him as he flexes an arm showing off his ripped bicep.

Handy playfully nudged him and covered his bright red blush, "Not in public, silly! I'll squeal out loud if you keep it up!" he said while Hefty laughed and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder in a friendly manner before turning again to watch the show. This had made the handyman give out a happy sigh and decided to just sit back and watch the rest of the play.

But from the distance, Brainy saw them from where he was sitting and just looked back to the show, still puzzled about their relationship if it were true. Clumsy on the other hand, just sat there smiling at the play but did take small glances at Brainy noticing his suspicious look. "You alright, Brainy?"

Brainy sighed feeling rather annoyed, "Of course I am, Clumsy. It's just I still can't wonder if they're actually hiding it. As if nothing is wrong, but at the same time, there is something smurfing on with those two."

All the suspicion Brainy had been having on the duo for the past days was really making him uncomfortable, he does know that they do have a relationship like he suspected, but couldn't he just let it pass even for a small moment?

"Uhh, why don't ya let'em say it when they feel ready? If there's somethin' goin' on..."

"Because I want to know sooner or later, especially if it's a certain act that may or may not be acceptable."

"Golly..." he really didn't like Brainy's determination of finding out, knowing he could get into or get them into serious trouble, but mostly for him with Hefty if he ever so dares to say it out loud.

Later on after the show was over, everyone began to applaud all except Brainy. Once everyone was finished, they left their seats as they continue to go play and go on some rides. Hefty helped Handy out as they leave to go look for someplace else to go to have fun before the fireworks would start now that it was getting darker.

"Well, where to now?" Handy smiled at him.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm, well we already went on some rides, had some smurf cream, watched the play..." The handyman tapped a finger on his cheek, "How about we go for a walk around the rest of the festival?"

"Sure!" Hefty agreed, "The fireworks should start soon anyhow, so we can do that."

"Alright!" And with that, they took a nice stroll around the festival watching all the other Smurfs enjoying their selves as Hefty watched the others having a great time without any worries as he walked side by side with Handy. To break the small silence between them, the smart Smurf turned to Hefty and smiled softly to him.

"I had a really great time..."

"So did I." The strong one grinned, "You're the best thing that's ever happened this evening."

"And you sure know how to show a Smurf a good time. I hope we can do this again but without having to hide it."

"We will. We'll have that chance. And we'll do it together."

Handy smiled at him with hope in his eyes, feeling more confidence in talking to Papa Smurf sometime soon about it. The muscle bound Smurf smiled back at him and let out a sigh as he gazed into those adoring eyes of his. Just as they walked, Handy noticed small groups of Smurfs walking to a certain area and gasped, "Hefty, I think the fireworks are about to start!"

"Let's get smurfin'!" he then goes and takes his hand as they hurriedly run to where the fireworks were going to set off along with the other Smurfs joining in the middle of the village.

Handy started looking around and told Hefty, "Let's find a good spot!"

The other starts looking also until he finds a place not far from where they were, "There's a good place to watch them!" he points to the where there was a latter leading up to one of the Smurf houses on the roof, "We can get a better view on one of the houses. I see a few others doing that."

"That's a smurfy idea! Come on!" Handy said and hurriedly took him by the hand and ran.

As they arrived, the bigger Smurf let Handy go up first before he began to follow him. After they made it to the top, they sat in the middle and looked over to where the other Smurfs were sitting on the other houses and figured no one else was going to come sit with them besides him and Handy. The little mechanic made himself comfortable and scooted closer to Hefty, "Now this is a good spot!"

"Yeah! And we have the whole roof to ourselves!"

"This is gonna be so smurfy!"

"I wonder when Jokey's gonna set them off."

"It'll be when we least expect it I'm sure. So it can be a 'surprise'."

"Jokey is always full of surprises." The tough Smurf kicked back and laid on his back with his hands behind his head, "Just hope he doesn't try and fool us with anything we least expect from the little jokester."

"Oh, he can have anything up his sleeve. Just gotta know when he'll use it."

"Well if anything, he'll know how to end this night with a 'bang'!" Hefty chuckled.

"He sure will!" Handy then looked up, waiting for the first firework to blow.

His secret mate decided to do the same and looked up as well waiting for them to start... until all of a sudden the first rocket shoots into the sky bursting into colorful bright lights.

At first the inventor gasped by the sudden explosion until he saw the colors in the sky and smiled wide, "Wow...he did surprise me." He chuckled softly.

Hefty smiled up to him as he looked back up to the night sky and the next rocket shot up along with two more after the second one. He was in awe, beginning to sit back up while the fireworks illuminated all over the village and the Smurfs.

The other Smurf kept his gaze on the sky at all the colors and shapes forming with every firework, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah... it really is..."

"Jokey really outdid himself this year."

"He most certainly did." He then turns to Handy who was still watching the fireworks and watches him looking to the skies bursting.

Just as the fireworks continued for a small while, the last one came and it was the biggest but most colorful of all. Handy felt his eyes widen with astonishment and whispered, "Wow..." It really was a great show of lights in the night sky, but he didn't notice the strong Smurf scooting closer and let his hands wrap around him. He gave a small jump until he turned to Hefty and smiled as the strongman brings him into a soft, embracive hug and placing Handy's head to his chest.

"Handy..." He whispered softly as Handy nuzzled closer to him and closed his eyes at feeling his warm body. Hefty strokes the back of his head and felt his heart was more content with Handy in his arms making his little mate sigh softly, "This night just got better..."

"We can make this last longer back at my place... As long it's alright with you."

"Oh really?" Handy gave him a devilish look, "Then I'm up for it..."

Hefty looked to him with a lustful look which caused his lover to giggle and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The bulky one blushed slightly and smiled before he let's go of him, getting himself up and helped Handy onto his feet before they head back down. Handy got off safely from the roof along with Hefty close by as his big mate looked around his surroundings so no other Smurf was around while the others were ready to get down from the roof and hang around more at the festival. Then he took a hold of Handy's hand and walked him back to his home which was furthest away from the festivities. After they made it Hefty's house, Handy smiled widely at him.

"You ready for this?"

Hefty looked to him with a smirk on his face as he opened the door for him, "Ready as I'll ever be." He said making Handy blush.

He then closed the door and made the intention to pick Handy up and carry him bridal style while his forehead and hat brushed up against his as the little one nuzzled closer to his face and hugged him by the neck. The weight-lifting Smurf smiled as he nuzzles him in return and holds him closer in his arms and whispers, "I had a great time with you this evening..."

"So did I... We should really do this more often."

"Yeah... It was heaven being here with you."

"Oh, I still feel in heaven alright..."

"You are my heaven..." He said with a husk as Handy looked to him with hooded eyes and cupped his cheek bringing their faces close. His nose touched up against the mechanic's. He smiled softly until his eyes closed and planted a soft, passionate kiss on Handy's lips.

Handy kissed back and felt himself let out small moans at the feeling between them while Hefty's heart raced feeling his face flush as he continues to plant kisses on his lips. The worker accepted each one and smiled to him more, "You're one in a million, Hefty..."

"Same to you, Handy."

The smaller sighed and rested himself on his chest while Hefty smiles more at him and then walks into his room carrying him. As he reaches his room, he walks over to the bed and sits at the edge with Handy still in his arms. Hefty later let him down into his bed as the inventor leaned back and waited for the brawns to join him where he was, but shortly after, he saw him crawl up onto the bed and hover over him as he looks down to him. Handy brought his arms around his hips and touched noses with him while Hefty giggles and rubs his nose against his.

Handy gave out a small chuckle and took an opportunity to give him a small kiss, his tougher love returns the kiss and lets out a loving sigh, "Handy..."

"Hefty..."

"I love you... I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"I couldn't think anyone better to spend my life with..."

"I feel the same way. 'Cuz of you, I'm happier now I have someone to love me back."

"And I'm glad to have someone without a distance…" Handy smiled to him and hugged him close.

Hefty hugged him back placing his hand to the back of his head and whispered, "I'll always be here for you, because you're more than my best friend."

"I know I'll always count on you..."

The muscular Smurf then brings him up more and looks deeper into his eyes, gazing upon them and breathes out saying, "My Handy..."

"My everything..."

After the touching scene, Hefty did an unexpected approach and slammed his mouth against his and gives him a deep, long kiss and doesn't ever try to break the kiss. Handy eyes widened at the sudden surprise from Hefty but still managed to kiss back with the same force making Hefty moan a little from the excitement and let his tongue slide inside his mouth and licks over his tongue, tasting his taste buds.

Handy felt his face heat up with lust and began to sweat as the bigger Smurf brings him closer as his strong chest pressed up against Handy's while his parts his mouth to exchange saliva and pants in between. The craftsman panted slowly and looked to him with hooded eyes, "...Make me yours..."

With that said he takes that offer and claims what was rightfully his by unbuckling Handy's straps as they dangle off his arms and lets his overalls fall half way to his lower half. Handy took a hold of Hefty's pants and took them off while he smirked at him. It got the strong mate's attention as he gives him a sinister look as he was already hard while he goes to pull the rest of Handy's clothing with his already semi-hard, "Aren't you lookin' sexy tonight?" he said as one eyebrow raises up and smirks to him with hooded eyes.

"Can't help if I try to be for the most handsome Smurf in the world." Handy smirked and chuckled.

"You are one heck of a guy anysmurf could ever have."

"No I think that's you. The one of a kind Hefty."

Hefty chuckled to him until something came to his mind, "...Hey. I was wonderin'... Can we try something new?"

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well... I was thinkin' maybe instead of you bein' at the bottom, that you can be on top this time. That is that I still get to..."

"Oh! Of course, I don't have any trouble with that."

Hefty smiled and then switched places with him as he lays on the bed and has Handy kneeling on top of him. The submissive one kissed him once more to begin their love fest as his lover kisses him back and looks up to him as he bucks his hips upwards and makes Handy spread his legs wider so he could find his entrance.

Handy gave out a gasp and closed his eyes at the moment touching his chest with Hefty's and began to thrust on him. Hefty moans louder and pushed himself in and out, feeling Handy's inner walls tightening around his member. The Smurf with a pencil husked at their intimate moment and continued to thrust, slowly putting a bit more force as Hefty panted faster and sweated immensely as he placed both his gripping hands to Handy's hips while he penetrated deeper inside him.

Handy began to moan out loud and sweat uncontrollably at his grip until he heard his love say something.

"Ahh... Handy...!" he grips his hips harder and heaves heavily through his chest with sweat drizzling down it.

"Hefty!" he then goes to thrust more on him and kissed him deeply. Hefty accepts the kiss and lets him play around with his tongue as he begins to move one hand to Handy's hardened smurf and starts to stroke it carefully. At feeling his lover's hands on his sensible member, he gripped on his wrists while smiling in their kiss.

Hefty kisses him deeper until he breaks the kiss and throws his head back, bucking his lower body more upwards inside Handy and let out a loud yell. He panted and pumped Handy's blue phallus harder as he looks up to him with heavy hooded eyes. This caused Handy to chant his name over and over sinking his fingers in his arms at the pressure from both Smurfs. His lover does the same and chants his name and licks his lips at the sensation building up inside both of them while he thrusts him harder at a faster pace along with his pumping.

"Hefty!" Handy cried, feeling himself heat up more.

"Handy! Oh yes...!" The other responded with grunts and moans louder along with his panting as he was already nearing to his orgasm while he pumps Handy at the same speed as his thrusting.

Out of the silence, the brains let out a yelp finally reaching his limit in the love fest, just like him, Hefty gasps as he feels Handy's warm cum shoot onto his stomach and chest and suddenly cries aloud and lets his all-out inside of Handy with his body arching back and emptying the last bit of essence he had in him.

With letting everything out in their moment, Handy slumped on top of Hefty and panted like crazy as the other did the same, he panted fast and heavily while both their bodies were drenched in sweat and their afterglow basked around them. He held him tight and locked his legs around his, "Haa... Hah... Handy..."

"Oh Hefty..." He said resting his head on his chest.

Hefty then calms down his breathing and smiles down to him as he rests his head on his, "That was the best we ever smurfed."

"It was, really. Not only did the day start good but it ended well too."

"You were just incredible. And ya still are!"

"I think you're better at it!" the smaller chuckled out loud. Hefty joined him in his laughter and cuddled him closer, nuzzling his face in his.

"I can't wait to finally show my love for you without having to hide it from anyone."

"I know, me too. Oh Handy, I love you!" Hefty cheered as he hugs him tighter.

"I love you too!"

The body builder sighed happily and stroked Handy's head while he looked up to the ceiling and thought about what it'd be like when everyone found out they were dating and what they would think. But he didn't notice that his lover peeked a bit to see him and noticed his puzzled look, "Hey, are you alright?"

Hefty looked back down to him and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I am. Just thinkin' how the others would think of us when we let them know."

Handy remained silent for a bit and looked away and back at him, "Well, I don't think they'd take it that bad, would they?"

"I don't think they would unless we'd tell Papa. But I'm still curious at what he might think of us. Let alone if Brainy still keeps buggin' us..."

"Ugh, I dunno. But I'm still thinking positive about the whole thing, maybe he won't mind. Sure, he'll get surprised at first, but he'll accept it later on."

"Yeah, I have some faith in it. At least we still have each other."

"That's the most important thing. And you'll see there's nothing to fear." Handy smiled at him.

"Again, what would I do without you?" He asked with a smile.

"Not much I think." The smarter teased with a giggle.

"Hey now...!" Hefty chuckled as he goes to kiss him on the cheek and realized that Handy got a little of his own essence on him. "Oh! I guess uh, we got a little carried away." Handy said.

"Yeah. You have a little right where you were laying on me."

Handy looked at himself and blushed, "Oh my... uh... I think we should clean ourselves up..."

Hefty blushed and looked at him thinking of something he might regret, "Well... if you want, I can help you out there."

"Oh?"

The athletic one sits him up from the bed as he does the same. He looks to him and then to where some of his essence touched his skin. Then carefully, he takes a hold of Handy and lowers his head as he starts to give a small lick to his neck and begins to clean off his secreted essence with his tongue. Handy blushed and his eyes widen at the touch of his tongue on his skin he then felt a tingle at his action, "Oh!" Was all he could say.

His strong lover felt his face flush as he licked more off of him and trailed his tongue lower licking the rest of him.

"Oh my smurf, Hefty!" Handy laughed out loud.

He continued to lick a little more until he was done as he licked his lips and looked to him with hooded eyes, "You're not so bad... You taste sweeter than the smurf cream."

"Now that's something I wasn't expecting!" Handy chuckled, "You have more surprises than Jokey!"

"Yeah, you can say that!" He laughed as the handyman smiled to him and cuddled closer, making Hefty rest his head on his and lets him lay on his chest.

"I love you, Hefty... so much."

"I love you too... with all my heart."

Just as he rested his head on his chest and the steady breathing of the other Smurf, Handy felt himself growing tired and began to close his eyes. Hefty smiled softly looking down at him as he lay back down into the bed with Handy resting comfortably in his embrace as he snuggled more into him and after a while he began to snore on him. The bulky Smurf giggles as he looked to him sleeping on his chest as he goes to pull the covers up to keep him warm. He then kissed his cheek softly and got himself comfortable, letting out a deep sigh escaping his throat. He then whispers as he closes his eyes, "Smurfy dreams."


	15. Hurt and Rage

A few days later as morning arose, both Hefty and Handy were fast asleep in Handy's bed, for as they switched sleeping over each others houses on and off. And just as the sun was beginning to rise, the handyman began to stirr and moan. He soon woke up from his slumber and yawned as he stretched out his arms and then looked over to Hefty with a tired smile.

The tough Smurf was snoring soundly breathing in from his chest as Handy chuckled quietly and looked out the window already hearing the birds sing. He then turned to see his clock and remembered it was time to get ready to start off their day was they normally did.

"Oh, right on time for breakfast." Handy said and then turned back to Hefty and shook him softly. "Hefty, wake up."

The muscled Smurf could feel his mate slowly waking him up and opened one eye as he smiled softly at him saying, "Hey, babe."

"Hey, love." the Smurf in the visor smiled softly in return. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Before he answered, Hefty stretched his arms out and sat up a little. "Really smurfy. It's been a couple of days since we've been together."

"It sure has. And I really missed you in those days."

"Hehe, can't get enough of Hefty Smurf to make ya feel all smurfy."

"Oh yes, I need my dose often, hehe!"

"You sure do come in 'handy' when I need ya." the masculine Smurf said after kissing him on the cheek. "I guess that's the reason you were given that name." he chuckled.

"Oh you!" the inventor chuckled happily. "Well anyway, it's time for breakfast. We should get going."

"I'm right with you, hun." Hefty replied as he later got out of Handy's bed and went to put on his pants.

Handy went to look around for his overalls, and just as he did, he adjusted his hat along with the visor. And as he got dressed, he waited for Hefty to finish. After his strong lover had finished, he stretched himself more and got his blood flowing with his muscles pumping to start off the new day. He then went over to Handy and gave him another kiss, but on the lips and was ready to head out. Handy gladly kissed him back and followed him out of his house.

They soon headed over to the mess hall as some of the Smurfs were already eating. As they both walked in, Hefty spotted two seats available right where Papa was sitting along with Clumsy. For some reason, Brainy had not been with them and was a bit relieved for once that he wasn't.

"Over where Papa is there's two seats." Hefty pointed out.

"Oh, right! Let's go before someone beats us!" Handy walked ahead for the seat as Hefty followed.

While their great leader was talking to the other Smurfs, Papa Smurf soon saw Hefty and Handy coming his way as his expression changed to a big smile behind his white beard. "Oh, good morning boys! Please, have a seat!"

"Mornin' Papa Smurf!" Handy said as he took his seat. "Had a good sleep last night?"

"Very smurfy, Handy." their father smiled humbly. "Everything is very smurfy as it should."

"It definitely is, Papa! Hiya, Clumsy!" Hefty waved to the klutzy Smurf as he went to take a seat as well.

"Oh! Hey, Hefty! Handy!" Clumsy spoke. "Good to see ya."

"Say, where's Brainy?" Hefty asked as he played along knowing he wasn't around. "I figured he'd be with you guys."

"Uh, I don't know either." Clumsy replied curiously. "I thought he'd be here by now.

"Hm, maybe he lost his glasses again or something?" Handy wondered.

"To be honest," Papa began, "I don't know where's he's been lately. Just the other day, he was busy with something and said he needed some time to himself. Since then, he really hasn't been around. I sure hope he's alright. It's not like him to pass up on breakfast."

The Smurf with the red pencil then grew silent at what Papa just said. He then began to suspect that maybe it had something to do with him and Hefty once more since he's been very insistent in what they've been up to. "Yeah... I hope."

"I don't like the sound of this." Hefty whispered to him. "Maybe we should look into it later and see what he's up to. I've just had about enough of this."

"So have I, at first it was annoying, but now it's enraging...!" Handy whispered back.

"Tell me about it..."

"So, fellas, has anything new been smurfing with you lately?" Papa asked them.

"Huh?" Handy had lost his train of thought thinking about what was eating Brainy and replied anxiously, "Oh, um no, Papa just the daily work around the village."

"And me gettin' these guys goin' to do all the work!" Hefty implied as a placed a hand on his bulging bicep.

Their eldest leader in red chuckled at their response and said, "Well, it's good to see things are going along great. Sooner or later I might need something else from you two and maybe a few other Smurfs to go along with in the future when I know what I need for my potions."

"Don't worry you can always count on us for anything, Papa Smurf!" the handyman replied.

"Hehehe, I'm sure I can." Papa replied back with Handy smiling sweetly at him.

"Man, I'm beginning to get a bit hungry." the strongman said, feeling anxious. "I wonder if Greedy knows we've smurfed here a little late."

And right on cue, the cooking Smurf came out with two well served dishes of cheese omelets and went right to them. "Don't worry Hefty, I knew you two weren't here so I saved some omelets for you!" Greedy said happily.

"Oh great! Thanks Greedy! And thanks for bringing up the smurf cream again back at the festival, it was smurfy!"

"It was no problem." the glutton Smurf said. "I didn't even know it would be such a hit after it came back. I guess the Smurfs really liked it."

"I sure did! Especially when you and Handy came up with the idea in the first place!" Hefty replied giving a rough pat on Handy's back.

The slightly-built Smurf laughed a bit and later rubbed his back with the force Hefty used to pat him. "Easy there, big guy! But yeah it was a good idea to bring back the smurf cream."

"We really enjoyed it!" Hefty said.

"We're glad to hear that!" Handy replied.

"We really are!" Greedy added. "And meanwhile I can start thinking of new flavors to add!"

"Sounds smurfy!" the muscled Smurf replied as he gave him a thumbs up.

Greedy started to chuckle and then went back to the kitchen to see what else he could cook later on for tonight's dinner. And just as he left, Handy began to whisper to Hefty once more, "So you wanna do a little investigating of our own about Brainy?"

"Sure." the strong Smurf whispered back, "He's been spying on us, so we'll get him back."

"Good, now he'll know how it feels."

"Hm? What was that?" Papa couldn't help but hear over their conversation and was curious to what they were talking about.

"Oh, nothin', Papa Smurf!" Hefty changed the subject. "Just planning on what we're gonna smurf for today is all!" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah Papa! It's nothing important, hehe!" Handy replied.

However, Papa was a bit confused but soon shrugged it off as he went to finish his meal. Just as he saw Papa not ask anymore, Handy gave a quiet sigh and started eating his breakfast.

"Phew... That was close." Hefty said and began to eat his breakfast as well.

"It was..." Handy replied with relief.

* * *

Later after they finished their breakfast, Handy and Hefty headed out to see what was exactly going on with the nosy Smurf himself wanting to reveal them for a while after suspecting too much on their personal life.

"Would you think Brainy's still at his house at this time?" Hefty wondered. "He really hasn't been around since this morning after what Papa Smurf had told us."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day." Handy replied, "But it wouldn't hurt to pay a little visit to see what's smurfing on with him."

"Yeah. I mean seriously, why can't he just leave us alone and let us tell Papa on our own when we're ready?"

"I don't know! And I'm sure that if he tells Papa Smurf before us he'll make us look bad!"

"Well, startin' today, I'm gonna straighten that Smurf and show him who's boss!" Hefty cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, okay but we don't wanna cause trouble with Papa Smurf."

"Let's just get this over with so I can be less stressed without this Smurf gettin' in the way."

And as they were heading towards Brainy's, Clumsy came out from the mess hall and overheard them talking about Brainy when they were onto him about finding out about them. "Gosh, I gotta get to Brainy and find out what's goin' on..." Clumsy whispered to himself.

"Oh, that mothersmurfer..." Hefty cussed. "Just wait until I get my hands on him. He's gone way too far this time!"

As they were already walking over to Brainy's, Clumsy suddenly ran over to his house before the duo could reach it first, he tried his best to not trip and made it in time. He banged on the door quickly and loudly so he could hear him and shouted, "Brainy! Open up! It's me, Clumsy!"

From inside the Smurf's house, Brainy was working on his quotations for his next series of his books as he suddenly heard the knocking on his door. He got so tied up in his work when he got distracted and made it over to his door to go answer it and saw the Smurf himself with his hat drooping over his eyes.

"Clumsy, what in smurfs are you doing interrupting me while I'm trying write down my newest quotations of Brainy Smurf?" the braniac asked wondering why he had came.

"I'm sorry Brainy, but there's gonna be somethin' goin' on!" Clumsy cried. "Hefty's on his way here with Handy! And he's mad!"

"Really?" Brainy was very much surprised that they were heading their way over to his house. "Looks like they figured I was onto them for the past few weeks. Looks like the plan I've came up with not too long ago is starting just as I expected."

"...What do ya mean?" Clumsy asked, feeling confused.

"Come in, I'll tell you all about it."

"But...bu..." But before the accident-prone Smurf would continue, he went with him in his house even though he still feared about what would happen now that Hefty was getting closer to where they were.

I knew from the start that they would catch on after I had found out about Handy going over to Hefty's place that one night when he needed him." Brainy began to explain, "After a while, I thought it was nothing more than a mere friendly sleepover. But that was when I started noticing that they were acting very differently around each other. They've been spending way too much time with each other than they normally do ever since we went to go smurf the ingredients for Papa and when we went to go follow them that day when they set off to go retrieve the last of the ingredients for Papa's spell."

"Oh golly." Clumsy said as he then recalled that intimate moment that he still hadn't told his nerdy friend about. He now felt even more insecure to tell him with what he was going to after knowing what this Smurf in the glasses planned on doing. "But Brainy, what about now? Hefty's really mad and he's comin' here!"

"Just watch, Clumsy." Brainy reminded him. "There's a reason why I've been planning this and it's a good thing that I did, leading them to wonder where I've been smurfing just to get them going. I'll get my proof so Papa can finally know and see what he thinks when he discovers that-"

But as soon as he could finish, a sudden loud bang came coming from the front door to his house with the Smurf with the heart tattoos yelling out, "BRAINY SMURF!"

"...Right on schedule." Brainy spoke out.

"Oh no..." Clumsy whispered as he shrunk down to the floor all freaked out from Hefty's uproar.

On the other side of the door, Handy was a bit nervous as well with Hefty's sudden attitude. He didn't like that idea where this was going going the Smurf with the short temper himself. "Hefty, I think this is going a little out of hand, we were just gonna see what he was doing, not cause something!"

"I'm sorry Handy." Hefty turned to him. "But this has gone long enough, and I can't take it anymore!" Then he went and knocked on the door again loudly and shouted, "Brainy! I know you're in there! Open up or I'll smurf it down!"

From inside, Clumsy gulped feeling scared at the tone of Hefty's voice. "Oh golly..."

And as he was feeling prepared, Brainy went over to open the door, seeing he was waiting for this moment to come and talk face to face with the brute Smurf with the fierce fire in his eyes as he saw him. "Oh, hello Hefty!" the nerd sweet talked him for the moment. "And Handy, what a surprise! What brings the two of you here?"

"Don't play dumb, Brainy." Hefty walked inside as he faced up to him knowing Brainy's tone of attitude wasn't working. "We know exactly what's been smurfin' on!"

"Why what on Earth do you mean?" Brainy asked, faking his curiosity.

"Stop it!" the larger Smurf yelled. "We both know what you're trying to pull and it's not gonna work! We know for the last couple of weeks you've been spying on us! And this all ends today, right now!"

"Okay, Hefty. You got me." the Smurf in the glasses finally admitted. "And yes, this is all going to end today just as I smurfed it."

"What are you talking about?" Handy had asked as he felt a knot in his stomach while Clumsy had cowered in the back with what was happening.

"The night when you smurfed over to Hefty's." Brainy began, "And the time when we smurfed to the island when you two were alone. And the other times when you were smurfing along in the village." However, he did not bring up when he and Clumsy went to go follow them that other time. "I know what's been going on between you two, and I know for a fact that you're hiding it!"

"Hidin' what Brainy?!" Hefty bellowed. "Why are you so obsessed in wanting to know about our personal business?! It's not even your business to snoop into whatever we're doin'! And you're actin' like you have a smurfin' problem with it!"

"Uh, Brainy-" But Clumsy tried to get in on the conversation and was interrupted by Handy speaking.

"Seriously Brainy, it's getting out of hand! We can't walk around the village or even eat right with you watching over us! What's the deal?! What are you so obsessed about?!"

"Spill it out Brainy!" the muscled Smurf demanded. "What's gotten you so mad that you need to know what's smurfin' on between us?!"

But soon Clumsy felt the tension grow between them and really feared for what Brainy would say next with this growing madness. An awkward silence filled the room for about a minute. Both Hefty and Handy were already anxious to know but had already known that Brainy somehow knew that they were keeping their relationship secretive before the word would be spread in the village.

Later after that minute passed, Brainy finally spoke as he adjusted his glasses and said it right out, "Well, if you must know... you two have been secretly having romantic relations with each other!"

And as he heard what the know-it-all Smurf just said, Hefty just wanted to scream when he knew Brainy had already known all along. He could already feel more anger build inside him as he clenched his hands in a fist and burst out yelling, "How can you be so sure about that?!"

All of a sudden, the mechanic felt rage burst into his system and glared deeply at Brainy and exclaimed, "How could think of us like that?!"

Brainy was not even through yet when he wanted some explanations himself to prove that they were 'dating'... "What happened that night when you went over to Hefty's house?! There must've been something you've been hiding that you're not telling us!"

"That's none of your business!" Handy scolded remembering that night. "I was giving him company and that's it! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You're hiding it, and you know it!" the brainiac called out. "I know it when I see it! And the hugging when we were on that island! That also seemed rather suspicious while you two were alone!"

"You spied on us when we were stranded?!" Handy was quite shocked when Brainy had butted in while they were retrieving the ingredients that time for Papa Smurf.

"Please don't tell me you thought we were smurfin' that while we were there!" Hefty yelled.

"How can you think that about us?!" Handy cried, "It's getting creepy with you!"

But Brainy was not done there either until something else came to mind... "Because from what I know, I assume you were still with that mermaid you were always blabbering about." ...Which really set the wood-working Smurf by surprise and shock. "In how much you wanted to make your relationship with her work, when we clearly know that you live on land and she lives in the ocean! And there's no possible way that can ever work because you are a Smurf, and she is a mermaid! Therefore, in reality, you would've never had made it with a sea creature seeing that you two are from two different worlds!"

And from that moment when Brainy finished his sentence when he mentioned the only girl he had ever truly loved, Handy remained silent while his visor covered his eyes. He stood in his place for a few seconds getting glances from both Hefty and Clumsy every once in a while, and in an instant Handy breathed harshly and looked up to Brainy once more and pure anger in his eyes.

Hefty's heart sank and grew a hatred for him when he remembered the day Handy and Marina split up. He could not believe that Brainy would say such an unsmurfy thing about Handy's past relationship, especially right in Handy's face. He got so angry, his hands shook in fists and lowly growled to him saying, "You take that back..."

"Take what back?" Brainy spoke out, not realizing what the other Smurf behind Hefty was feeling that moment in what he said. "I'm only speaking the truth! There's no possible way that Handy could ever be with that Marina chick if she can only breathe in-"

But then Brainy was interrupted by the strong Smurf himself as he suddenly pushed him against the wall with force and got in his face with his blood boiling with rage. He was just about ready to beat the spectacled Smurf to a pulp until Handy soon shoved Hefty out of the way and went up to Brainy gritting his teeth.

"I want you to come and say it at my face!" the angered handyman snarled at him.

Brainy looked to Handy in shock seeing him so angry, he began to show his cowardliness that he's never seen this side of him before with burning rage flowing through him as he began to feel nervous. "N-now now, I was only trying to make a point...! I had no intention to make you upset over it...!"

"Well it didn't come out as planned now did it, huh?!" Handy yelled in his face. "You just flap those lips because you got'em, right?! You don't care if you hurt others while at it?!"

"Take it easy...!" the Smurf in glasses cowered more as he slumped a little when he was still up against the wall. "I didn't mean it for it to be like this!"

Hefty watched his mate in worry as the smaller was putting Brainy in his place before he called out to him. "Handy...?"

The the Smurf in the blue denim overalls didn't hear or listen to his strong lover as he scolded the intellectual Smurf in front of him more. "You have no smurfin' idea what it is to lose the love of someone as her! She meant the world to me and I couldn't think of anything better than her! Saying good-bye to her was like a stab to the heart! But of course you need one to feel it!"

Brainy now felt more stupid when he finally realized that Handy had already parted ways with her as his eyes widened more. "H-Handy... I-I didn't know...!"

"Well now you know..." Handy whispered to him angrily.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Brainy stuck on his words as he tried to apologize while Handy was breathing between his teeth, letting his gaze remain on him without saying a word.

After seeing his outburst, Clumsy stood up and walked back from what was going on until Hefty stepped in and soon walked up to Handy before he would try to do anything else to Brainy.

"Handy..." he spoke softly to him placing a hand to his shoulder. But the Smurf in the visor hat after he jerked his head to him looked to Hefty with the same angry look. The athletic Smurf stared at him with worried eyes and then said, "Everything's gonna be okay... I'm still here to help you get through this..."

Then the Smurf stared at Hefty for a bit more after listening to his voice of reason until his eyes went from anger to hurt. This wasn't anything like Handy to go and threaten another Smurf when he turned to look at Brainy slumped on the wall and scared. Even though Brainy would get under everyone's skin, he too was a living being who meant no harm. He soon turned back to Hefty and replied softly to him, "...I...I'm...sorry..."

"I-it's alright Handy..." Hefty reached out for him. "I'm here for you..."

And after a while, the house was quiet and Hefty stared to Handy as the other did the same. Handy looked into his eyes knowing how truthful and loyal his beloved boyfriend had been to him since they both became lovers that one night. But a little while after when Hefty showed him his devotion, Handy suddenly felt something in the pit of his stomach and didn't want to show the same feeling towards him with both Brainy and Clumsy in the same room.

He had soon let go of the nerdy Smurf from his grip and said, "...I uh... I gotta go...!" And with that, he made his way out of Brainy's house without looking back and ran faster the more he got away.

After Hefty watched him run off, he tried to go after him but instead stood there where he was. He turned his head down, feeling truly hurt of what has happened with Handy until he turned to Brainy and gave him another angry look. Brainy saw him as the brawny Smurf walked right up to him and then pointed his finger out at him as he spoke.

"You stay away from us... Alright? And if you must know why I had Handy over that night... it was 'cuz I had my heart broken and my love rejected by Smurfette. I didn't want to tell anyone, and Handy was the only Smurf who knows of it because he cared so much that he wouldn't smurf a soul about my problem... Next time, when you're out to accuse somesmurf about something, look and watch before you get any ideas... Now 'cuz of you, Handy is hurt again after losing the love of his life! How could you?!"

While hearing all of this, Clumsy scaredly made his way next to Hefty and put a hand on his shoulder and stammered, "H-Hefty... it's alright..."

"Hefty... I'm awfully sorry...!" Papa's apprentice's eyes glistened when we wasn't aware of this at all as he showed mercy and hoped all would be forgiven after what had happened. But Hefty thought otherwise.

"Well, it's too late for that." He said, "It's gonna take a long time for him to recover thanks to you... I don't ever wanna see you come around us again. Got it?"

"Hefty..." Clumsy spoke after hearing what he just heard him say to his friend while Brainy nodded slightly, understanding his wishes as he reluctantly put his head down in shame.

"I'm outta here..." And after that, Hefty turned to finally leave heading out the front door, leaving Brainy and Clumsy behind as he went to go look for Handy.

Just as he saw Hefty leave the house fully, the Smurf in the drooped white bonnet turned to Brainy and soon helped him up after that terrifying moment. "Brainy! Hey uh, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I'm alright..." Brainy spoke felling dumbfounded. "Just puzzled from everything that happened..."

"Gosh... Handy an' Hefty were really upset..."

"And it's all my fault..." the brainiac admitted. "I never would've known that was the reason why Handy came to him that night... and why they were always closer than before..."

"Golly, I sure feel bad for'em... Uh, sorry Brainy but I'm gon' go see how they are..."

"You do that... I'll just sit here and think over what I've caused..." Brainy later then turned away as he left to go into his bedroom still feeling terrible what he had done.

Clumsy watched his friend leave and then turned towards the entrance as he went to leave his house. Even though he knew it wasn't a good time, he couldn't take it anymore and had to let them know that he did know about their affection for one another. He just hoped it wouldn't cause a negative reaction on them when he'd tell them the truth once he got there.

Elsewhere, Hefty hurried over to Handy's hut and knocked on the door. He was deeply worried for him after the way the inventor acted when Brainy pulled the fused on him when he mentioned Marina in a negative manner that really tore him up. He knocked again after there was no answer and then called out, "Handy...? Are you in there?" But when he heard no answer a second time, he opened the door and went to go look for him all around his home. "Handy? You around? I need to talk to you."

When Hefty looked around for the smart Smurf, he found him sitting in front of his desk staring at a blank blueprint with a blank expression with one arm resting on the desk with his head resting against the palm of his hand. When he heard Hefty come his way, he lowly spoke saying, "...What do you want...?"

The muscled Smurf walked over to him at his desk and replied, "I came here because I care about you, Handy. I'd do anything in my power to help you, remember? I'm here if you ever need me."

However, the saddened mechanic didn't even bother to look at him as he replied back, "...It hurt when it shouldn't... I got over her and it... hurt... so much, for some reason..."

Hefty knew deep down that it wasn't easy to let someone go even if Handy himself said he had gotten over her. And lucky for Hefty, he managed to get over Smurfette because he never once had the experience of being in a relationship unlike Handy had before they got together. He stood there in silence while he thought of the horrible experience that occurred earlier back at Brainy's until he finally began to speak.

"Well... I took care of it. Brainy is to never bother with us again 'til he realizes how much pressure he put on you."

"Not just on me... on both of us." Handy said. "It was out of control... it had to be stopped somehow."

"Don't worry... Like I said, Brainy is to never come around us." Hefty assured him to make it clear that Brainy wouldn't interfere in their activities in the future.

Handy after hearing him out soon sighed and finally turned to him. "Thank you..."

The stronger Smurf formed a small smile and placed a hand to his shoulder as the carpenter Smurf managed to smile once more, but before anything else could go on, there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Handy started to question.

Hefty looked over to the door and then looked back to Handy with a stern look, "I'll get it..." Thinking it was who he thought it was he went to go answer the door after he left the room. "If it's Brainy, he's got another thing comin'." But as soon as he opened the door he was in shock to see that it wasn't Brainy that didn't came by. "Clumsy...?"

The Smurf panted a bit since he ran all the way here and also that he tripped once in a while, he caught his breath and finally spoke. "Hey, Hefty..."

Before he'd respond, Hefty looked around and witnessed that Brainy wasn't with him. "What's up? Anything wrong?"

Clumsy looked away for a bit and stuttered, "Uh... uh... I... I gotta t-tell ya somethin'..."

"Huh?" the tough Smurf was confused and yet curious at the same time. "Well... Why don't you come in? I don't think Handy would mind."

"Thanks, Hefty..."

And then Smurf with the tattoos shut the door as Clumsy made his way in. He returned over to Handy peeping his head into the room and said to him, "Um... Clumsy's here. He says he has something he needs to tell us."

Handy then looked over to where they were and sighed saying, "Okay, he can come in."

The klutzy Smurf gave a small nod and walked next to Hefty feeling himself tremble a bit with how they would take the news when he'd tell him that he knew about them. Hefty leaned back against the desk where Handy was still sitting and looked towards to Clumsy, waiting in what he had to tell them. He swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat and looked over to the other two troubled Smurfs. He didn't know if it would help or worsen the problem but he had to let them know.

"Uh... I just wanna say that... the day Papa Smurf sent both of ya to the forest to look for the ingredients he asked for... well... ya didn't go alone..."

"I knew it!" Hefty bellowed hitting the desk with his fist. "I knew Brainy was there that night when we heard something! He's gone too far this time!"

"But wait, Hefty!" Clumsy stopped him for a moment, "It wasn't just him...! ...I went with him."

When Handy heard that not only Brainy was following them that night, he stared at Clumsy wide eyed fearing the worst yet to come.

"Wait..." Hefty soon turned to Clumsy feeling confused. "You went with him? Why would he bring you along?"

"He didn't, I asked him if I could. But I wasn't sure what he was talkin' about on the way."

"And what is it that he did say?"

"He was sayin' somethin' about you two hidin' somethin' from him. So he wanted to know what."

"But why spy on us? We didn't have nothing to hide. All we did was retrieve the berries Papa asked for so he could make the village safe from Gargamel."

But that's not what Clumsy had thought when he looked to him and back at Handy until he gave out a small sigh. "Ya don't have to hide it, Hefty..." It was now or never... he clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight wondering how Hefty would react and finally said it. "...I saw you guys that night at the camp!"

Hefty's eyes suddenly widened as he gave a quick gasp, nearly almost falling, realizing that they were being watched when they were... doing 'it'... "No... i-it can't be true...!"

Handy felt his face turn red but couldn't avoid to feel tears run down his cheeks. Now someone actually knew their secret!

"And Brainy... He saw too...?" asked Hefty feeling nervous and scared.

"No, he was gone 'cause he really was gonna get evidence from you two, but a bat came by and took the camera away and he chased after it. So I was left alone."

Knowing that it was only Clumsy that saw him and not Brainy, the masculine Smurf sighed in relief, feeling a little better. But then something else came to mind after what he just said. "Wait... what camera?"

"Uh, the one Handy built once."

"That one?" Handy recalled when he remembered creating it to make pictures better that time.

"Don't tell me he had the nerve to..." Hefty began to think that Brainy would take something without even asking even though he has done so before with Papa.

"Now I regret not letting you beat him up..." Handy said to him.

"Clumsy... What did you actually saw us doing?" Hefty asked curiously.

"...I saw everything..." he admitted.

And that was when Hefty's face had turned pale and suddenly slumped almost to the hard wood floor. He nearly shook and looked to the floor in shock, not believing what he just heard. In embarrassment, Handy just hid his face in his arms and trembled about themselves already exposed on the matter. They were definitely done for if the word got out before they could tell Papa that they were in love, and what they've been doing during their alone time.

At seeing the way they were reacting, the Smurf then gave them his true thoughts to make things a lot better for the both of them. "But don't worry... uh, I won't tell anyone if you want. And... I really don't mind."

"Huh...?" Hefty looked up to Clumsy as he got himself back onto his feet. "Y-you don't mind...?"

"Uh, no." he shook his head innocently. "I think it's okay if ya wanna be with Handy and Handy with you."

"R-really...?" Hefty was surprised as he looked to him.

"Really, Hefty." Clumsy smiled at him.

"And... you won't tell a soul to anyone? Or Brainy...?"

"Uh, with how Brainy is right now, no. And even though, I still wouldn't tell him."

"Handy!" the strong Smurf turned his head to him with a small smile. "Did you hear? He's okay with us!"

"Yes! I did!" Handy smiled widely. "Oh this is so smurfy!"

Hefty soon went and swept him off his chair and held him up in the air saying, "Ah, I love ya, Handy!"

Handy hugged him close and laughed saying in return, "Love you too!"

The Smurf with the hearts on his arms looked into his eyes and smiled to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek with the other in blue blushing at his little move and giggled. Clumsy smiled at them feeling relieved and mostly happy that they're happy.

"Are you okay now, hun?" Hefty asked him. "We don't have to worry until we tell Papa ourselves."

"Yeah I feel so much better!" he replied, happily.

"And uh, sorry I didn' say anythin' earlier." Clumsy said to them. "I guess I was afraid of how you would react or if Brainy found out by accident."

"Well, if he did, he would've already gone to Papa about it before we could!" Hefty added.

"Uh, yeah! So, don't worry you're secret's safe with me."

"Thank you so much for telling us, Clumsy." Handy smiled warmly to him. "And good to see that we can count on you."

"You're a real true blue, Clumsy." Hefty said to him.

"Thanks, Hefty." the Smurf chuckled shyly, "Well, I guess I better get goin' to see how Brainy's doin'."

"Oh, and Clumsy?" Hefty stopped him for a second. "You're more than welcome to smurf here anytime. Just as long as we're decent... hehe."

"Hefty!" Handy pushed him playfully.

"Oh golly, thanks fellas!"

"Anytime, pal!" Hefty said.

Afterwards, Clumsy finally went to leave as he headed out of Handy's place. But while he did, he felt much more relieved now that the guys knew they could trust him. He smiled and continued on his way back to Brainy's to see how he was holding up.

Back inside Handy's house, Hefty was laughing and and spun Handy around in the air as he cheered, "We're gonna be okay!"

"We sure are!" Handy replied happily. "Clumsy gave me hope, so if he accepted it I'm sure the others will too!"

"We're gettin' somewhere! So that's a start!"

"It really is." the craftsman sighed happily. "But... how will we do it with Brainy?"

"Don't worry. I told Brainy to leave us alone. Even if it meant me telling him why you came over to my house that night..."

"Yeah, I don't get why he has to get into other Smurfs' life so badly."

"'Specially when he told us off about Marina...? That really got me mad!"

"I think I blew a fuse at that moment," huffed Handy. "I was this close to punch him on the mouth!"

"Hey... That's my job."

"Well I was about to leave you without a job." Handy chuckled as Hefty chuckled back.

"Say, why don't we smurf outta here and have a little alone time in the forest?" the weight-lifter suggested. "As long no other Smurfs will be following us that is."

"I'm with ya all the way," Handy smiled with hooded eyes.

Hefty then put him down and took a hold of his hand saying, "Come on, before Brainy takes back on his word and starts all over."

"Right behind you, big guy."

Handy followed him out of the room to the entrance as Hefty was just about to open the door. But before he could, he stopped for a brief moment and looked to him. He felt something that seemed different and wondered about how everything was going to work out between them before they would tell Papa about their fling. But then something else came to mind having to do with Marina. And as he thought about that for a brief moment, he wondered maybe... just maybe... if Handy still loved her. He didn't want to think it was possible, but for some reason, it was starting to worry him even though he and Handy were already going out.

And as Handy looked to him, he started to worry seeing that something was troubling Hefty when they haven't left the house yet. "What's wrong?" he asked him feeling apprehensive.

Before Hefty would reply, he shook his head and took that idea out of his mind as he smiled to him and said, "Nothin'... I'm just really happy."

The young Smurf looked to him for a few seconds and then smiled finding out it wasn't anything bad. He then took a hold of his hand once more and continued to go outside with him as they both went off to the forest so they could be alone after a stressing day with the smart-nosed Smurf himself.


	16. Caught in the Act

A few more days had passed and everything seemed to be fine as it always was in the village. Brainy hadn't been around after what he was told while Hefty and Handy were more at ease thanks to Clumsy telling them he was alright with them being together. Until one day...

Clumsy walked around the village as he was humming the Smurf song. Papa Smurf also had been walking about seeing how the other Smurfs were doing and said a few hellos to some of them while passing by. And when the Smurf spotted their leader from afar, Clumsy waved happily to him.

"Mornin' Papa- oops!" But before he could even finish his greeting he tripped once again to the ground.

Papa couldn't help but laugh as he greeted in return. "Good morning, Clumsy. I see you're smurfing along just smurfy!"

"Uh, sure Papa Smurf," Clumsy chuckled and got up as he dusted himself.

"Say, have you seen Brainy at all?" the Smurf in red asked. "I haven't heard from him in the last couple of days. I figured he would've been helping out around my lab, but he hasn't showed up in a while. I wonder what's become of him?"

"Oh... uh... not sure, Papa Smurf. Maybe he's sick?"

"Hmm..." Papa began to stroke his white beard, "It's not like him to get sick. If he was, he would've come to me."

"Golly, who knows. Or maybe he's around the village with other Smurfs."

"Maybe..." Papa said, "Well, if you ever do see him, I would like for him to see me when he has the chance. You think you can do that for me?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Papa Smurf!" Clumsy exclaimed.

"Thank you." the father smiled to him. "In the meantime, I'll be in my lab working up on some more spells. I maybe needing to get more ingredients soon."

"Alright, Papa Smurf. See ya later!"

Papa then waved to him as he left to return to his lab. Clumsy waved back and thought of what Papa said, he remembered what happened a few days ago with Hefty and Handy. And knowing Clumsy, he knew why Brainy hadn't been around. But he didn't want to interfere and swore to the boys that he would never tell a soul to anyone about them until they were ready to tell Papa themselves. Now he hoped Brainy wouldn't be too depressed about it. But there was only one way to find out.

"I should see how Brainy's smurfin'."

Soon Clumsy went to go see how Brainy was doing while the spectacled Smurf himself was lying in his bed looking through one of his quotation books with a long look on his face as if he hadn't slept good in a few days. Just as he arrived, Clumsy knocked on the door gently but loud enough to let the Smurf with the glasses know he had someone at the door.

"Uh, Brainy? Are ya there?"

Brainy did in fact hear the Smurf knocking from outside his front door. But he tried to ignore the matter and didn't bother to answer the door and just laid there, feeling hopeless.

"...Brainy? It's me, Clumsy." he said when there was no answer. "Aren't ya gonna open?"

"What for?" Brainy sighed, feeling irritated. "Haven't I caused enough trouble for once without getting my head torn off?"

"But you didn't, Brainy. You're still in one piece."

"Well, what do you want from me that's so important?"

"Well uh, I came for two things: I wanted to check on ya since we haven't known anything about you for days and because Papa Smurf wants to see ya at his lab."

Brainy's eyes suddenly lit up when he heard that Papa wanted him as he headed straight to the door and opened it. "Papa wants to see me?"

"Yeah, he's pretty worried about you." the dimwitted Smurf said to him.

"Did he say anything else?" Brainy curiously asked.

"Uh, no. He just mentioned that he might need more ingredients soon. But that he wants to see you."

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? If he really needs me, I should smurf to him now!"

"Uh okay! Well, just wanted to tell ya that. I'll be smurfin' off!"

"Thanks, Clumsy. And uh... what's been going on with Hefty and Handy? Are they still sore with me?"

"Gosh uh, not that I've seen. They seem to be actin' like a usual day."

Then the Smurf in the black round glasses sighed and said, "I still feel terrible in what I've said to them... It's no wonder why Handy loved Marina so much as to why they had to go their separate ways. I was not aware of this at all."

"None of us were, Brainy." Said Clumsy. "I guess he didn't want others to know."

"And apologizing wasn't going to help either... It's going to take a lot more than that if they want to forgive me for what I've done..."

"Don't worry Brainy, ya just need to show'em that you don't mean any harm after that day."

"Yeah... You're probably right. But just to make sure, maybe I should go over to them and tell them how much I've caused and would never do anything to try to get into they're personal space ever again."

"If you think it's best, Brainy. Well, you should check what Papa Smurf wants."

"I'll do that. And then see how the guys are doing."

"Alright Brainy. Then I'll be seein' ya!"

After when Clumsy had left, Brainy now had much enthusiasm in hopes that something good would come his way after the incident days ago. "Alright, first off, to Papa's!" He said as he soon he dashed over to Papa's.

* * *

Elsewhere, Handy was over at Hefty's watching him work out on doing his bench presses with every lift of the barbells that weighed more than he did. The Smurf in blue admirably watched the muscular Smurf do his workout as his body was already beginning to sweat from lifting more than 150 times he normally lifted.

"I think you're close to breaking your record, Hefty!" Handy said.

"Just a few more...!" Hefty grunted with sweat beading on his face continuing to lift his weights with all he's got.

"You can do it!" The mechanic encouraged him knowing the Smurf beneath him was close to it.

The strongman did a few more arm lifts until he was about to reach his last one in breaking his record. He grunted and moaned as he slowly tried to lift one last time until he used all his strength to push his limits in beating his own record. "Hah! I smurfed it!" he cried.

"Yay! Congrats Hefty!" Handy cheered for him.

Once Hefty was finished, he set the barbells down as he sat up panting heavily with sweat coming down his chest while heaving heavily.

"You really look like you could use a break, let me get you some water." the Smurf insisted.

"Thanks, babe..."

The tougher Smurf panted more as he went to go grab a towel to wipe off the sweat and hanged it around his neck to dry off. Handy had headed off to the well in the middle of the village and got a fresh bucket of water for Hefty as he had a glass in his hand.

Back inside, Hefty leaned backwards and rested himself against his bench press and then looked at his arms feeling one of his muscles after flexing one of them seeing how hard his body was getting. He was really impressed with the results with his daily workout and exercise routine, he couldn't help but crack a smile feeling proud.

Afterwards, Handy made it back to him with the glass of water for him. "Here, big guy."

Hefty looked up to him and smiled as he sit back up taking the glass of water from him. "Thanks."

"No prob." Handy replied as he took a seat next to him. And after a moment of silence, he decided to break the ice. "You're getting stronger every time I watch you work out."

After Hefty had took a gulp of his water, he exhaled and looked to him saying, "I've noticed. I feel stronger than I have the last time, even my muscles are getting bigger." He had then flexed an arm out for him to show off as he normally did.

Handy couldn't help but blush at the mere sight of the muscle flexing in front of him. When Hefty saw his reaction, he smiled as he then placed his hands behind his head to flex his chest to tease him a little with a cheeky smirk on his face.

The Smurf with the red pencil began to giggle out loud seeing what his lover was doing and cried, "Hefty! Stop it!"

"Ah, come on, babe! Ya know you like it." Hefty said with his eyes hooded and let his arms flex while his hands were still behind his head.

"Oh, I do like it but you're making me blush in public, hehe!"

"But we're at my house all alone. No one's watchin'."

"Right." Handy chuckled.

Hefty later put down his arms and took a hold of Handy's hand and placed it on his forming bicep, letting him feel his all-pure muscle. "You're looking better and better with your work outs, love." Handy said to him with Hefty smiling more with his eyes hooded.

"It's what I do to keep myself in shape. And to have someone who worships me every now and then." With that said, the muscled stud flexed his arm tighter for Handy to feel how strong he was. Handy couldn't help but feel hypnotized with those flexing muscles when Hefty continued to flex them harder.

"I'm really starting to give in..."

"You are just too adorable." Hefty chuckled.

The crafty Smurf blushed and giggled at his words. "And you're the most handsome Smurf I've been with."

"And you're beautiful in my eyes..." Hefty sighed lovingly.

"You're irresistible in my eyes..."

"Oh Handy... You don't know how much I want you right now..."

"I dunno if you want to now... Unless you got other stuff to do..."

"What'ya mean? I've got nothin' else." Hefty then leaned in closer and whispers in his ear, "I'm all yours."

Handy chuckled lowly at his response and said, "Well I'm glad to know that."

"Handy..." Husked Hefty.

The Smurf in the visor smiled at him devilishly as the hulky Smurf pulled Handy in and began to kiss his neck while his hands moved downward to his hips. Handy moaned at his touches and hooded his eyes at him feeling his lover's lips press against his neck gently.

"Hefty..."

"Hnn... Handy..."

Hefty continued kissing his neck before going down to kiss his slender chest. Handy started to feel himself heat up at what was starting with them as Hefty then moved one hand back up and pulled on one strap to the Smurf's overalls down and rubbed his shoulder, tenderly.

The smaller blue being looked to him in the eyes and whispered, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." His strong mate whispered back until his eyes grew heavy as he then pressed him closer and started nibbling on his neck lovingly.

Handy closed his eyes and smiled, he couldn't help but moan more at the feeling on his neck while Hefty smiled in between his bites until he started to bite a little harder into his skin, marking him.

"Ohh... I guess someone's hungry, I see." Handy said, feeling his skin breaking from Hefty's teeth.

The blue stud's eyes looked to him hooded and licked his lips as he continued while he went to drape the other strap down from Handy's overalls. The inventor caressed his cheeks and nuzzled closer to him and decided to help out in taking off the rest of his overalls. Hefty sighed in between breaths and bit more onto Handy's neck a little longer until he moved down with his tongue sliding against his skin from his chest all the way to his lower stomach where his love bite was shown on his neck.

Handy moaned louder at his actions and moved closer to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. Hefty breathed in deeply from his nose and deepened the kiss with a slight moan and then wrapped his strong, masculine arms around his waist. The submissive Smurf later brought his hands up to his chest and kissed him more with the dominant Smurf moaning a little louder at the excitement until he felt his pants start to stretch out from becoming aroused.

After Handy broke the kiss, he looked to him with pleading eyes and said hoarsely, "Let's do it..."

Hefty panted a little giving him a slight nod as he soon carried him over to his bed and later pulled his overalls from his feet placing them on the floor. Handy smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek with the other smiling in return. The big Smurf had then placed his little lover on his bed and hovered over him with his bulge throbbing and playfully went to pull his pants off teasingly and slowly.

As he waited for him patiently, Handy felt his face turn cherry red with having the muscular Smurf on top of him seeing what he had in store for him next. Hefty then licked his lips and let his smurf bounce out freely from his pants long and ready to have fun with the little Smurf beneath him. Handy also was ready as he arched himself and spread his legs out more as he allowed Hefty to go inside his entrance and began to pant with their love fest starting. The brawny Smurf moaned and pushed in more inside of him as he then began to thrust inside him.

"Ooh... Yeah... Ya tighter than the last time." Hefty cooed.

"You make me feel it...!" Handy cried.

"How does is feel...?"

"Simply... smurfy..." the slightly-built Smurf smiled with hooded eyes.

Hefty smiled to him back with the same look in his eyes and started to thrust harder inside, feeling his inner walls tighten up. "Ahh...!"

"Haa... Ah!"

Handy panted faster and sweated under him. Hefty's muscles tightened up as he thrust faster inside him and took a hold of Handy's smurf and began to pump it slowly.

"Yes...!" Handy smiled and nibbled on his neck.

"Ahh...!" Hefty smiled at the feeling with Handy's teeth against his skin and felt more comfortable with him leaving a love mark on him.

Afterwards, Handy cupped his cheeks and kissed him once more leaving a small string of saliva as their lips parted.

"Handy..." Hefty panted heavily and then lifted one of Handy's legs up for support while he pumped his smurf more.

"Hefty... You're amazing...!" Handy cried in a bliss.

The hot Smurf smiled to him as he arched his body backwards and continued to thrust at a faster pace. The small mechanic smiled in return and threw his head back at Hefty's affection. He breathed deeply with his eyes closed while Hefty moaned louder panting more until he heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears from the sheer excitement.

"H-Hefty...!"

"Oh, Handy...!" Hefty pumped his smurf harder and panted louder. "I'm almost there...!"

Handy grunted and sunk his fingers on his shoulders and yelled, "Ohh!"

Now drenched with sweat, the muscleman thrust inside him faster and suddenly pulled Handy up into a strong, passionate kiss as he was drawing nearer to his orgasm. The handyman pressed himself on Hefty and continued to kiss him letting his tongue make contact with his with the stud licking over his tongue and kissed him deeper as the pressure inside of him got closer to his peak holding him tighter. Handy was beginning to heat up more under him and began to let out small cries, holding onto him tighter as well.

Soon Hefty suddenly felt the verge to cum and slammed inside him one last time and finally released his hotness inside the young Smurf yelling and crying out his name.

"Hefty! I love you so much!" Handy cried as he too was nearing his end as Hefty pumped his smurf at full speed after he emptied himself into his mate.

"I love you too!" Hefty cried while Handy breathed deeply and brought himself closer to the muscular Smurf.

And once when Handy was already close to his climax, he let out a loud cry as his cum squirted out and split all over Hefty's hand. Hefty felt his warm cum seep onto him and let go as he then went to lick it all up carefully from his hand, breathing heavily after he came earlier.

Handy panted under him covered in sweat and looked to him once more after emptying himself of his essence. "Hefty..."

As he finished licking off Handy's sweetness, Hefty licked his lips and looked to him with that hungry look in his eyes and smiled.

"You're everything I need." Handy said still breathing fast.

"You're everything I could ever think of..." Hefty replied back to him.

Handy smiled to him once more and relaxed under him while Hefty sighed dreamily and laid in the bed in his embrace. The smaller Smurf tried to steady his breathing and sighed next to him as he got comfortable in bed with him.

"You've really made my life worth livin', you know that?" Hefty said.

"You've made mine have the light that I thought faded away..." Handy said in return.

"Oh Handy..."

The strong Smurf cuddled him closer and planted a soft kiss on his cheek making the young handyman giggle at him as he rested near him with his head on his broad chest. Hefty smiled down to him and felt worn out after their foreplay as he placed a hand over Handy's head.

"I guess I really worked out more than I normally do." He said feeling wiped out.

"A little," Handy chuckled, "but I don't mind it at all."

"You are just the cutest Smurf I ever had my heart set on." Hefty laughed a little.

"I feel the same for you. I'm so glad we're together."

"And we've haven't had any problems between us. It's like we're a perfect couple... well... with some flaws. But that's what makes us whole."

"Yeah you're right. What flaws?" Handy asked curiously.

"Well, you know, like when you smurfed that weather machine. It was a smurfy invention at the time, but then it backfired and the weather was all messed up. And me? Well, I'm not as fearless as some Smurfs I know. I still sometimes get nervous near high places."

"Oh... Yeah you're right about that. We're not perfect."

"But, in my eyes... You are."

"Ohh... Thank you." Handy smiled to him with a blush. "I also see you as the perfect one."

"Aww... Handy..."

Hefty nuzzled his nose against his and held him closer with Handy giggling at his touch and wrapped his arms around his neck. Then Hefty sighed happily and said, "Why don't we stay like this for a while longer and then go smurf over your place to see if there's anythin' you need help with."

"Sounds like a good idea." The inventor replied. "I'm kinda tired anyways, hehe."

"Hehe, you know me, I never get tired. I just keep smurfin'!"

"Oh I know that, hehe!"

Hefty chuckled and stayed in their embrace for a while until they would have to get dressed again. They didn't have to worry since no one else was around to bother them or had anything else to do around the village.

"I love you, baby." The muscleman spoke softly to him.

"I love you too." Handy replied back as he snuggled to him.

* * *

Later, a few hours passed and Brainy was over at Papa's lab with him the whole time. He had been helping him out with a couple of things in his lab after not feeling so glum about what went on the other day. He did talk to him about that day and felt terrible about what he did. But thanks to Papa Smurf, he was forgiving and hoped things would turn out in the end. It had been a while since he was asked for the red leader to have him help around his lab. And it definitely made the braniac feel good about himself and more positive in hopes that he would made a great leader one day, so he thought.

Once when Brainy was finished with all his work, Papa happily went up to him and said, "It's good to see you doing just smurfy, Brainy."

"It sure is Papa Smurf." Papa's assistant said, "I have been feeling a little blue, but I am feeling much better now."

"That's good, Brainy. It's smurfy to see you all back on your feet once more."

"And I owe it all to you. And hopefully when you make the next trip for some useful Smurfs, I'll be the one to lead the expedition."

"Well, if you wish then you could be part of the next expedition for the ingredients I need."

"That would be a smurftastic idea, Papa Smurf!" Brainy smiled brightly. "Well, I should be smurfing off to see what else is happening and maybe see what Greedy will be making for dinner tonight."

"Yes, you should." Papa smiled to him. "I will be here in case you need anything more."

"Thank you, Papa. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Soon after, Brainy left his lab feeling a bit more optimistic as Papa smiled to him leaving and continued to check on what other spells or potions he had. This also gave the Smurf another chance to prove himself that he wasn't going to do anything to mislead the two Smurfs he foolishly did onto them while he was already heading his way over to Handy's to make up to him in letting him know how he felt after what happened.

On his way there, he said to himself, "I'm so glad I had that talk with Papa Smurf after that whole fiasco with Hefty and Handy. To think I had second thoughts about them when they were just looking out for each other as friends. Well, in that case, I'm definitely going to make it up to them and let them know how I truly feel in how I upset them in a negative manner. And for now on, I won't think any differently and have the idea of them being together when clearly they're not."

And just as soon as he got to his house as he was about to knock on the door, he began to hear some noises going on from inside his house. Handy from inside had snuggled closer to Hefty while he giggled when Brainy heard laughter in there.

"Handy...!" Hefty chuckled. "We just smurfed a while back at my place!"

As soon as he heard Hefty's voice in there, he couldn't help but hear what he said. "...A while back...?"

"I know but I can't resist being close to you!" Handy said to him happily.

"I guess you couldn't get enough of me the first time today, huh?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I don't like it constantly, hehe."

"Well, how's about I smurf you over to your workshop and we can play around with your special 'tool' you have in store." Hefty winked to him as he added some subtlety to his last sentence.

And as he was hearing this from outside the house, Brainy crept over to the window to see what has going on until he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the two embracing. Not to mention, the love bites that were on their necks.

Handy with his hooded eyes, giggled at Hefty and cupped his cheek. "Well, I wouldn't mind having some fun time with you." He said until he leaned closer to give him a peck on the lips. Hefty then kissed him back as he placed a hand behind Handy's head to bring him closer to make the kiss more passionate.

From outside, Brainy gasped with his eyes wide open and his pupils shot as he placed a hand to his mouth as he couldn't believe what was happening. "I-I-It can't be...! Th-they're really...! Oh my smurf...!" He quickly backed away from the house and shook his head, nearly terrified. "So that means I WAS right! They lied to me...!" He then suddenly made a run for it shouting out. "PAPA SMURF!"

Back in his lab, Papa was reading one of his books until he heard from afar the fearful cries of Brainy. He stood up and went directly to the entrance to receive him as he opened the door. "Brainy? What's wrong?"

The Smurf behind the glasses panted after running as fast as he could as he tried to speak for what he just witnessed. "H-H-Hefty...! H-Hefty and... And Handy...! Th-they're... they're-"

"Calm down, Brainy. Here take a seat and catch your breath." The Smurf with the white beard then moved him towards an empty seat while he sat right in front of him patiently letting the agitated Smurf calm down.

And as Brainy finally calmed down he just went right there and said what he has seen before his eyes. "I saw Hefty and Handy kissing each other...!"

Papa felt himself turn mute in less than a second at what Brainy had just said. Maybe he was misunderstanding it and tried to make the words come out of his mouth after a few minutes. "I'm... I'm sure you're referring to the cheek, yes?"

"No... It was far more than on the cheek..." Brainy placed his hands to his head. "I can't even get the image out of my mind how they were into it!"

"Brainy... Please... what did you see?"

"Well..." He looked up to Papa as he began, "I overheard them talking to each other saying how they couldn't get enough of each other. And then Hefty said that they would smurf over to Handy's workshop and play around with his 'special tool'. I think that meant something completely out of text meaning they're gonna-"

"Brainy please! I just..." the great elder couldn't help but rub his temples and shut his eyes for an instant. "I find this hard to believe what you're telling me..."

"Then go look for yourself and see you'll believe me!" The know-it-all Smurf assured him. "I swear to you, they were kissing after they had said all that!"

In defeat, Papa sighed at how this was getting out of hand but knowing Brainy, once he had an idea there was nothing to get him to stop. He finally gave in and said, "Alright... Let's go see what you mean."

And with that, Brainy soon went to follow him as they headed out Papa's lab to Handy's. "I assure you, Papa Smurf, I've seen them with my very two eyes! I was only going over there to apologize for my accusations about them until I realized I was right the entire time!"

"I see but let's make it their first and then you can assure me about the rest if you want." Papa said to him, hoping that Brainy was wrong for once.

Meanwhile, back at the mechanic's house, Hefty escorted Handy into his workshop as he went to place him up on his work desk with him leaning towards him with another hungry look in his eyes. Handy smirked to him and brought his arms around his wide waist as the tough guy smiled more.

"Ya know, whenever I look at you, your face is just so irresistible that I just don't wanna stop lookin'." He said to his little lover.

"And I'm glad I can have your amazing eyes look at me all the time they want." Handy said in response with a smile.

The massive weightlifter then moved in a little closer and licked over the love bite he left on his neck earlier before he went to kiss his ear. The intelligent carpenter began to breathe deeply and feel his face flush as Hefty moved in further nearly right on the work desk and went to kiss his lips. He played with his tongue with his hands pressed to the desk while Handy moaned at the kiss and let his hands explore the rest of his body.

Oh, how Hefty loved it when Handy worshiped him with every ounce of pure muscle he had on him as he deepened the kiss more with his face burning up from the heated impact with them. Handy later broke the kiss but kept his face close to his and smiled at him seductively. The handsome stud panted heavily as he became aroused once more and began to grind his lower half against Handy's.

Handy panted lovingly at him and cupped his cheeks saying, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Hefty huskily replied panting more and started to moan as his heart raced against Handy's beating heart as they beat as one.

The little Smurf in the blue overalls chuckled and was beginning to start another love fest with Hefty... until...

*BAM!*

The door to the workshop suddenly opened wide and there before them were Brainy and Papa as the two witnessed what Hefty and Handy have been up to.

And just as he's watching this, Brainy pointed out to them in shock and looked to Papa yelling, "See?! There's your proof right there!"

Hefty suddenly stopped at what he was doing when he heard a familiar voice as his face turned from blue to white with a strike of fear. Handy froze where he was not only seeing Brainy discovering them but also Papa Smurf! He turned white at his gaze and quickly let go of Hefty.

"P-Papa Smurf!" The inventor cried.

Scared and embarrassed, Hefty slowly turned around as he realized Papa was there after Handy pointed it out. He was already nearly shaking as his heart sank and raced really fast at what was soon going to come now that Papa knew before they could tell him.

"I told you they were smurfing this from everyone, but wouldn't they believe me? Oh no..." Brainy called out sarcastically as he went on. "You two should ought to be ashamed of yourselves for lying to me when you said there was nothing going on between you two. And to think I felt so sorry after Handy said he was dumped by the very mermaid he had his heart set on!"

But however... just as Handy was close to apologizing to Papa, he once more heard Brainy literally remark his break up with Marina. And right there and then out of impulse and anger, he got off the desk and went up to Brainy as he suddenly punched him in the mouth with force. The Smurf in the glasses fell back and hit the hard-wood floor after taking the punch as he covered his mouth while the inside of his mouth began to bleed. Hefty saw what had happened as Handy's rage grew and soon ran up to him before he could do any more damage to Brainy now that he was down and defenseless.

"SHUT UP!" Handy screamed at him after what he had said about Marina and was going to strike him again.

"Handy Smurf!" Papa Smurf yelled horrified at what was going on.

"Handy, stop!" Hefty yelled as he took a hold of him before he could go too far.

The Smurf in front of Hefty had turned to him and back at Papa breathing heavily. After looking at their father figure, he relaxed his muscles and calmed down but then he turned to Papa with guilty eyes not only for striking Brainy but also for him discovering them. The tattooed Smurf also looked to their Papa and couldn't help but feel scared that their father found out about them the hard way all thanks to Brainy.

Then after Papa had helped Brainy up and gave him support, he turned to the other two Smurfs who were the reason they came to see. He gave them both a shocked look and quietly asked. "...My Smurfs... what is going on here?"


	17. Papa's Blessing

Hefty then looked over to Handy, he was deathly afraid to tell him that they were in love and that Papa may not accept it. But he turned over to face Papa once more and felt a huge knot in his stomach, feeling terrified in saying the truth. Unlike him, Handy, mostly out of fear, began to tear up already confronting Papa Smurf out of nowhere, he shook a bit and sobbed, "I'm sorry, Papa... but... Brainy's right..."

Hefty clenched his hands in a fist and tried to hold back the tears, "The truth is... We love each other... We're in love... But there's a reason..."

"And may I ask what reason...?" their Papa asked.

Handy took a deep breath and started, "Because of a heart break... Not too long ago, I had to break up with Marina. We both knew no matter how much I tried we couldn't be together. So we couldn't keep hurting ourselves so we had to part ways..."

Papa listened to Handy's side and felt such pity for him then, he knew how much he loved her and he was also aware of their differences. But now that one said why he turned to his stronger son.

"I went through it too... When I had Smurfette come with me to the lake the next day after Handy's break up, I told her how much I loved her. I wanted her to be with me no matter how hard I tried. But..." It hurt a bit talking about it and turned his head away, "In the end she... She rejected my offer and doesn't love me back... It hurt so much, I realized the pain Handy had gone through that Smurfette's rejection affected me too..."

"And after that, we both gave comfort to each other, we had so much pain in our hearts that... we didn't think someone would actually come to love us again..."

"And when you had us go smurf the berries for the last ingredients to the spell, that was when it suddenly happened on that very night before we came back the next day... But even before then... Brainy... he wouldn't stop spying on us even if we weren't together like we are now! He practically followed us there when we didn't know it!"

"W-wait...!" Brainy cut in defensively and tried to keep himself up while holding his face with one hand, "How did you know I followed you? Don't tell Clumsy actually...!"

Papa turned to Brainy with a disappointed look after hearing what he said, "Followed them? You and Clumsy left the village without my permission?"

That's when the nerdy Smurf knew he was in for it, "Well, I originally went myself but Clumsy suddenly tagged along and wanted to go with me. He said after a while that we should head back, but I wanted to keep going forward and see what they were doing. I was so caught up and curious about their possible relationship that I got carried away...!"

"We're going to talk about this later!" Papa stopped him from explaining more. "Right now... my Smurfs... I'm very... shocked with what you've told me..."

Hefty turned his head away facing the ground and placed a hand to his arm "...We're sorry Papa Smurf..."

Papa sighed and was about to say more, but seeing their hurt faces made him think a bit more with what he should do next. "I just have to say..." He took a good look at both and said softly, "Why didn't you come to me first?"

Hefty doubted a bit at first and spoke, "Because..." he turned his head further away from him, feeling the guilt, "...we were afraid how you would react seeing us this way..."

The elderly Smurf gave them a pitiful look, they were very scared of what their father figure would do or think of them after finding out their true feelings for each other, but what they didn't expect was that his look later turned to a small smile.

"My Smurfs... you shouldn't be afraid to come to me."

Handy sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Really?"

"Of course... I will be honest, yes, I wasn't expecting that at all."

His strongman Smurf heard his words he slowly turned back to face him, "W-what?"

"I wouldn't react impulsively at what you tell me. And I have to say, you can be together if it makes you both feel happy."

Hefty looked to him rather shocked hearing what he had just said but stood quiet not really knowing what to say after that, Handy on the other hand, turned to Hefty and gave him an unexpected smile.

"Papa...?" Hefty asked shyly.

"You two heard me." He chuckled softly, "You both can be together."

The strong one then turned to Handy and didn't know what else to say or show any signs of rejoice however.

"H-Hefty! This... this is amazing! We can be... Hefty?"

Handy didn't continue with his joyous celebrations when he looked up to his lover, he saw the look he gave him until he turned his head away with his eyes closed, making the smaller Smurf worry.

"Hefty? ...What's wrong? Papa accepted us... Aren't you happy?"

"...Of course I am... It's just that it all seems too good for all this to happen in one day... After being called out twice..."

"I know, I'm as surprised as you. But it's amazing!" He answered with an optimistic smile, though Hefty didn't quite return it, he half smiled at him but suddenly frowned. Handy turned back to Papa and with all respect he thanked their leader for accepting them, "Thank you so much, Papa Smurf. But I do apologize that we didn't come clean with you at the beginning. But now we feel a lot better that you're okay with all this."

"There is nothing to thank, my little Smurfs. What I want the most is to see my Smurfs happy with what they choose. Now in good time the village will know about your relationship and when you feel ready."

Hefty just looked to Papa and nodded, but doesn't say anything.

As the whole thing continued, Brainy stood behind Papa and moved towards them with a guilty look, "Guys... I'm... I'm really sorry this time. After that punch, I really kinda did deserved that. Will you two ever forgive me for all the trouble I've caused?"

Handy turned to him with an upset look but remained silent for a small instant. He crossed his arms and sighed afterwards saying firmly, "Yeah you caused us a lot of trouble over the past weeks, and you do seem sorry... but forgiveness will take time. But I'll apologize for the punch, it wasn't right for me to do that."

"And I accept your apology. You got me real hard, you're as strong as Hefty...!"

"Repairing the village is another way to get muscle..."

"I can see that." He murmured while adjusting his glasses a little.

"Well my Smurfs," Papa interrupted, "Now that almost everything is settled, I will give you some alone time. It would be best that you had a small break from all that's happened."

"Oh uh, yes Papa Smurf." Handy said turning his attention towards him.

"Will do, Papa." Hefty second.

"And don't worry my Smurfs. I know this is new to Smurf kind but I accept it, no need to hide it from me or feel ashamed." He said which made bulky smurf nod to him one last time with a small smile. "Come along Brainy." He called out for the glasses wearing Smurf and walked out of the house.

"Coming, Papa." He then went to follow him out as he too goes to leave Handy's workshop.

Handy turned to Hefty happily, "Oh Hefty this day just got better, didn't it?"

"Yeah... It did..." He replied though he wasn't even facing Handy at all looking the other way. His smaller lover's smile faded away after noticing that Hefty had been like that for a while, "Hefty... what's wrong? Not even when Papa said its okay you looked happy..."

The other Smurf sighed sadly and said what he really thought, "It's funny really... With Papa saying it so suddenly after Brainy barges in with him seeing us about to smurf... Do you know how it feels being violated not only once with Clumsy seeing us, but a second time when Brainy just wouldn't stop and leave us alone...?"

"Oh... well yeah I do. It's very uncomfortable..."

"And after we specifically said we didn't want him to get into our personal life..."

"Yeah I know, we didn't expect it. But look now, Papa knows it and he doesn't mind."

The stronger then stood silent for a brief minute until he slowly turned his head to him but with his hat covering his eyes, "Handy..."

"What...?"

"...Do you still have feelings for Marina...?"

Handy stood silent and stared at him. Marina? Did he really doubt of his love towards him?

"...Why do you ask that?"

"I just... I just wanted to know if you still love her..."

"Hefty... I... I don't... I love **you**..."

Soon Hefty's eyes opened up in surprise and looked to Handy with his eyes starting to glisten and tears starting to spill as Handy continued, "I don't know where you got that idea from, if I still loved Marina I wouldn't have accepted you into my life and I'd still be crying over her." He pointed out while the other looked to him as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Believe me, Hefty. I got so mad at him that even though we're not dating anymore I still consider her close to me. So hearing somesmurf talk about her like that got me mad."

At hearing what the handyman explained, Hefty sighed once more and walked slowly pass him while he wiped his tears with his hand clenched in a fist, his lover saw him walk away and reached a hand for him, "...Hefty?" He asked as Hefty stopped and he looked to him with a sad look and placed a hand to Handy's who gave him a sad look where his hand was on his shoulder.

"Handy... I..."

"...What?"

"I..." he turned away sadly, "...I think we should..."

"W-we should what?"

Hefty felt his eyes tearing up again and put his head down, finally saying what he had in mind, "...we shouldn't see each other for a while..."

"...Wha..?! Why...why would you want that?"

"I... I don't know... For some reason after everything that's happened and with us not havin' to consult with Papa first... I just feel terrible..."

"Hefty, yes I know it all happened, but everything's fine now! There's no reason for this!"

"I'm... I'm sorry Handy..."

"Hefty... no...!" Then the smaller began tearing up and take a hold of his arm, "Don't do this... please!"

The tattooed Smurf turned his head over to him once more and looked straight at him, Handy stared back and finally let his tears stream down his eyes. Suddenly, Hefty pulled him in and held him close with Handy's head on his chest as he closed his eyes. Handy felt his eyes widen at his sudden move, he looked up to him with confusion.

"H-Hefty..." Hefty had more tears stream down his cheeks as Handy kept his eyes on his and shook his head slowly, "Please..."

Hefty let out a small sigh and put his head down with a whisper "...I'm so sorry..."

Handy tightened his embrace on Hefty and whispered back with a breaking voice, "No..."

Hefty didn't want to see Handy feeling this way after all he had went through, but he couldn't help but feel that no matter how much Handy needed him, he felt he wasn't as good enough for him since this was his first that he's ever been in a relationship. Handy couldn't think of anything worse right now: first Marina and now Hefty was leaving him! He was thinking if life was playing a bad trick on him by making him fall in love and then breaking his heart when he least expected it. He still didn't want to believe what his muscular lover was telling him and thought that maybe if he gave him one more look it would make him change his mind. Maybe.

The strongman couldn't bare much more in seeing him that he let go of Handy and ran off from the workshop to the front door with tears flying off his face, Handy gasped and cried out for him, "Hefty, wait!"

Hefty heard him but dared not to look back. He ran out of Handy's house and straight through the village as some of the Smurfs notice him pass by but watched him running in a way that he was trying to escape. But what he didn't know was that Handy didn't get second thoughts and ran after him and try to work it out with him, "Hefty!"

Soon some of the Smurfs saw Handy running after him while Hefty kept going. He dashed by Smurfette's house as Smurfette herself saw him until she seen Handy running to him. The Smurf with a pencil tried to run faster but he was too fast for him to catch up, but he didn't give up and put more speed into it. The female Smurf, all of a sudden, stared from her window and saw how both Smurfs were running but not in a friendly way. She wondered what happened.

Hefty kept running faster while more Smurfs saw and overheard his name being called from Handy yelling behind him. He wouldn't stop even if it meant that he would have to leave the village. His desperate lover after chasing him, he could feel himself growing tired. He came to a sudden stop and panted heavily. He lifted his gaze at Hefty continuing to run and felt hot tears stream down his face once more.

As he ran towards the entrance to leave the village with the spell protecting it still in effect, Hefty suddenly didn't hear his name being heard anymore and made a complete halt. He then looked back to see all the way out in the middle of the village stood Handy dropping to his knees as he began to cry.

Handy sobbed pitifully and looked towards Hefty, reaching on simple hand to him and whispered, "Come back..."

The bulky one looked upon where Handy was as he saw some of the Smurfs watching him cry until he turned his head back to where the entrance to forest lead to. Although the inventor heard the other Smurfs ask and call him about what was happening, he didn't answer or even react to their words. He only stared at the village entrance.

Hefty looked to the exit a while longer as he was just about to make the worst decision he ever made until he turned back to where Handy was. His heart began to break as he watched him in pain as he realized that all he ever cared about was him no matter what would happen if he thought less than to messing things up for the both of them, "What I have done...?"

The smaller Smurf felt himself getting up, the other Smurfs were lifting him and taking him somewhere else he wasn't sure of, but with no more energy to fight it he let the Smurfs take him. But the last thing he did was stare at where Hefty left and let his final tear fall.

Hefty as he watched the Smurfs take him away, he felt something in him awaken at the sight, like he needed to be there for him even after all that's happened. He couldn't help but shed more tears and finally ran back into the village with a change of heart and shouted...

"HANDYYYYYY!"

The mentioned Smurf immediately turned his head at the voice calling his name and squirmed out of the other Smurfs making his way over to where he heard his voice. He saw how his lover he made his way through the village once more and ran as fast as he could just so he can return to the Smurf who had ever loved him, Handy finally spotted him and ran to him with the little energy he regained. He didn't even notice a smile formed on his lips as he made his way to him.

As Hefty ran closer, he saw Handy running to him and suddenly began to smile that he was almost there, "HANDY!"

The mechanic finally made it to him and wrapped him into a strong hug letting himself cry once more while Hefty let more tears come down as he held him good and tight that he knelt to the ground with him and didn't let go of him.

Handy buried his face into his chest and sobbed, "Hefty..."

"Its okay, Handy... I'm here." He assured and hugged him closer with his head resting against his, "I promise you I'll never leave you... ever."

He it took a second for him to talk again, but he smiled and sighed, "Thank you... I love you..."

Hefty smiled back as tears streamed down once more, "I love you too... I love you Handy Smurf...!" he then carried him up and hoisted him up in the air doing something very unexpected, "I love you! And I want the whole village to know that I'm in love with the Smurf who was once called my best friend but now is more than just that!"

Handy was surprised of the sudden reaction of Hefty and how he just announced their relationship to the whole village. He looked around the village at the other Smurfs but then looked back to his tough lover and felt a smile return and shouted out with him, "Yes! It's true! I love Hefty!"

It made Hefty smiled more and begin to spin him around while Handy was still in mid-air, "And I love Handy! My Handy! My one and only!" He shouted happily as his now official lover held onto him tight and laughed more.

After Hefty stopped spinning him he brought him down and carried him bridal style. The Smurfs had been watching and were quite surprised that the two announced right there and then that they were a couple as Handy giggled in his arms and looked to Hefty, but then looked to the other Smurfs with the same smile he had. The strongman looked to the others as well as they all watched. Some were curious and some thought this was truly a smurfy moment to see two best friends being something more. He then turned back to Handy while carrying him in his arms as he brought his face closer to his.

Handy gave him a warm smile, "I'm so glad you came back..."

"I'm sorry I almost made the biggest mistake in my life. But now I know that everything is okay. We can be together now without having to hide it."

"That's what makes me even happier, not only sharing my life with you but letting the others know as well."

"And I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens. I love you, Handy."

Handy hugged him closer, "I love you too."

His strong lover then with his face close to his, he looked into his eyes and slowly closed him as he finally kissed him in front of all the Smurfs watching.

Handy accepted the kiss and cupped his cheeks to make their kiss deeper. As they were kissing, the Smurfs watched and were amazed that they're friendship became something more than that. Smurfette who had come around saw what was happening until she witnessed for the first time Hefty kissing his best friend. She was mostly shocked about what she witnessing. She wasn't expecting that at all from the two smurfs.

Hefty continued to kiss him more as his eyes opened half way looking to Handy kissing him back, the penciled Smurf broke the kiss and smirked at him, "I think you can put me down now." he chuckled.

The strong Smurf smirked back and gladly put him down, "Like I've said before, you are just too cute."

"Why, thank you. But now what I'm really thankful for is that we have nothing to hide anymore!"

"And I'm grateful for Papa for letting us continue being together."

Handy looked around to the other Smurfs who had just witnessed their moment but began to wonder what they thought about them now and in what concept would they would have of it all.

Vanity was witnessing it as he walked closest to Smurfette and looked to the two Smurfs looking around at everyone, "Did I just hear and saw what I think I did?"

Jokey, who wasn't far from them standing beside, "Whoa, this is one surprise I have ever seen in my life!"

Smurfette couldn't even find the right words to talk about it, "This is... very... new. I didn't even... oh my..."

While all the other Smurfs still watched in silence, Hefty turned and saw Smurfette for the first time in a while just realizing what she had just seen. He didn't say anything but just looked to her with a neutral expression until he looked back to Handy. The girl of the village literally couldn't stop staring at them, trying to digest the situation and gave a look to both Smurfs. The body builder placed a hand to Handy's shoulder while he looked at him a little longer until he gave him a small smile.

Handy smiled back until something came to his mind, "Now I wonder how Brainy's gonna be right behind us lecturing about how it's not right." he chuckled.

"Nah... I bet Papa after what he's done will set him straight for leaving the village without permission. At least Clumsy got off easily. Hehe."

"But now this is all over, I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you."

"Same here. I never wanna lose you. Because, you're the only Smurf in this world who's worth living for." Hefty said as Handy smiled to him and gave him another kiss on the mouth. Not caring as the others watched making Hefty return the kiss as he took a hold of his hand and looked to him once more whispering to him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Greedy then came to see all the commotion, after getting a recap, he turned to the others, "Well, I guess this is how it's gonna be from now on."

"If Papa said it's alright, then I wouldn't have mind it myself either way. Love comes in many ways no matter who you are." Said Farmer with the others.

"Me neither, if they feel happier that way, then all's good with me too!"

"I agree!" Painter added, "After all, we only live once, no?"

The other Smurfs agreed with what was happening now, Clumsy had come and heard the whole thing, and the way he saw the other Smurfs accept and feel happy about their relationship, he felt a smile of relief form on his face and joined the others.

"They really look happy together. Uh, and I'm happy for them too!"

Hefty looked all around seeing the Smurfs beginning to accept their love and never felt this happy in his life, Smurfette still looked to them speechless not knowing what to say after that day she let him down when she didn't love him in return. Although it was all new to her, she felt deep down in her that... she was glad. Yes, it was a surprise finding out that two male Smurfs love each other, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. All she could do was give a small smile to them.

Hefty turned his head to his beloved saying, "Let's smurf someplace where we can be alone. I think the others understand now." He smiled to him.

"Yeah... and it's getting a little uncomfy being the center of attention this way." He chuckled with a blush.

Hefty chuckled as he held his hand, "Come on. We'll get some air in the forest and relax until we smurf back here."

Handy took a hold of his hand and walked with him, already picturing a smurfy future with his Hefty.


	18. A Familiar Face

Hefty walked Handy out of the village to find a place they could be alone. As they walked he looked over to him and had a feeling their relationship was going to last a lifetime with the Smurfs now accepted their love for another.

"So..." Handy he broke the silence, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just a quiet little spot where we can just unwind. It really has been quite a day for both of us."

"It really has." He sighed, "But I'm glad it all turned out good at the end."

"Me too." Hefty placed an arm around his shoulder, "I couldn't bear in leaving you all alone if I had left you."

"Even though you almost did," the handyman teased with a soft chuckle.

Hefty chuckled along and continued, "Yeah. I don't even know why I had thought you still had feelings for Marina. I guess I was just afraid if you had ever saw her again one day, you would..."

Handy interrupted, "No, I'm with you now. Sure, it hurt to hear Brainy talk about her. But what angered me was the way he was talking about her. She's not my interest anymore but I still consider her a friend."

After hearing his words, his strong lover smiled softly at him and held his hand tighter, "I'm glad."

The smaller one turned to him and gave a wink so he can know that nothing won't get in between them from now on making the other smile more, and suddenly, he grabbed him as they walked and lift him up from the ground into his arms.

"Hefty?!"

The mentioned Smurf chuckled at his whine, "I ain't letting ya go!" He then began to spin him around and then held him close. Handy giggled in his grip and held on to his cheeks, "You're one Smurf to have fun with for sure!"

"Hehe! You're more fun to be around!"

The Smurf with a pencil smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose with a blush, Hefty blushed in return, smiling and carried him as he continued to walk.

Along the way, Handy got comfy and let out a small sigh still in the strong one's arms, "Starting today, I'm sure our lives will get better with everyone already aware of us."

"I agree." Hefty said, "I'm relieved we can finally express our feelings in public."

"That's a relief alright. Can't wait to rub it in Brainy's face!" He chuckled sinisterly.

"I think he's already getting his punishment thanks to Papa knowing the whole story what he's been smurfing."

"He was asking for it."

Hefty let him be for a small moment and added once more, "I'm so happy right now, I just wanna make this day last with just us two."

"I totally agree."

Hefty hooded his eyes half way as he took him to a large nearby tree in the forest and then placed him by the large root as he too joined him. Handy made himself comfortable and stared at the big forest they were surrounded by, "This is such a peaceful place to stay in..."

Hefty leaned back while he looked around the forest, "Yeah. Pretty quiet around here with no one havin' to bother us."

"And now that you say that, we won't have Gargamel bother us. His days of looking for us are over."

"Yeah, that no good overgrown wizard has smurfed with us the last time. And that Scruple kid. Can't even stand him, but he is twice as smart as Gargamel." He chuckled.

"You're right!" The other laughed, "Doesn't surprise me he needed some brains to help him out since he doesn't have any!"

"Heck, compared to Brainy, he's just as naïve than he is!"

"That's also true! That's quite a mix." Handy chuckled.

Hefty chuckled more and sighed before turning his body on his side to face Handy, "He's definitely Brainy with half a brain."

Handy laughed a bit more until he turned to Hefty and suddenly blushed with a smile, his lover smiled to him and placed his hand on the side of his cheek for support while gazing up to Handy. The smart Smurf smiled to him a bit more and chuckled, "Why are you staring at me so much?"

His comment made the bulky Smurf chuckle and said, "'Cuz you're so adorable. I can't help starin' at such a cutie."

"Aww, you're so sweet!"

"You're even sweeter." He winked to him.

Handy nuzzled his nose to his, "You too, lover boy."

Hefty blushed and moved in closer before wrapping an arm around his waist making him scoot closer to him and rest his chin on his head. The strongman got comfortable and moved with his other arm placing it on Handy's back and began to rub it sensually. The smaller felt his hand rubbing and looked to him with hooded eyes, getting a little feeling, Hefty let out a loving sigh and nuzzled him under his chin. But to every moment there has to happen something, because just as Handy looked up at the tree and then took a little look around the forest as well, but for some reason he began to feel something... off. Hefty looked up to him until he saw his expression had changed and looked rather worried.

"Babe?"

He heard the voice of his mate and turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"You okay there?"

"Yes, I'm fine but... Hefty? Don't you get the feeling that... we're being watched...?"

"Hm?" The body builder looked around and then at the trees. He then turned back to him a bit confused, "I don't know. But at least we know we're not being followed by Brainy again."

"Well at least that... maybe I'm just thinking things..."

"If anything, I'm here to protect you. No smurf's gonna take you away from me." He assured as he pulled him in closer. It made Handy giggle and kiss his cheek saying, "I know you will."

"As long as you're safe with me, nothin's gonna happen to ya." Hefty smirked to him with his eyes half hooded and cupping his cheek.

"And that's why I love you so much. Always there for me and the rest."

Hefty got close to him and whispered softly, "I love you, babe."

"I love you even more." Handy whispered back.

The strong mate pressed his hand more on his cheek and let his head meet up to his while he gazed into his eyes with the smaller doing the same with him feeling so happy at his presence. Hefty's eyes grew heavy with his heart beating as he goes to kiss him on the lips with his face blushing bright red, it made the craftsman give out a moan a little and cupped his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Hefty moved in closer and sighed in between kisses as he slid his tongue slowly into his mouth as Handy let his tongue enter his mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck, the tattooed mate panted in between and let out a small moan while he rubbed his back in a slow manner making his slimmer mate break the kiss but panted and looked into his eyes.

Hefty looked hungrily to him and placed his rubbing hand lower and began to rub his lower behind as Handy felt his eyes widened in surprised and blushed cherry red, "Hefty!"

All the other could do at his reaction was give him a devilish look with his eyes half shut continuing to rub him there. Handy he felt little goose bumps at his touch on one of his sensitive areas, "What... what are you doing?"

"Hehe, what's it look's like?" He raised one brow up.

Getting what he was referring to, Handy whispered with a blush, "Don't you think we're a little 'out in the open' at the moment?"

"Aww, Come on Han. The Smurfs are all back at the village, and there's no one else from miles around. Let's have a little fun and let loose for a change." He whispered back.

"I dunno, what if someone passes by?"

"Relax, I got you. You're safe with me, remember?"

Handy sighed and facepalmed, "There's no way to convince you otherwise, huh?"

"Is it working?" He teased him with a smirk.

The smaller rolled his eyes with a smile, "Yes, big guy. It is."

Hefty chuckled lightly and pulled him in for another kiss while Handy hugged him close and continued to kiss closing his eyes.

As he's deepening the kiss Hefty suddenly heard a noise close to some bushes nearby as the rustling of the sounds got louder, he stopped and looked around and turned over to where the bushes were that had been pretty close to the tree, "Did... did you hear that sound?"

"Yeah I did... was it a rustling sound?"

"I think it came from-" Before he could continue, the sound got even louder and looked closely at the bushes making Handy sort of shrink in his place and hide behind the strong Smurf.

"H-Hefty?!" He asked, getting a shiver.

Hefty then saw the bushes moving and looked carefully at who or what was hiding in here. But as he soon heard a low sound of some familiar... cat... his eyes widened, he turned to Handy and yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

Handy quickly stood and took a hold of his hand, dashing out of there. As they ran away from their spot, all of a sudden the creature that was hiding inside sprinted out of the bushes and landed right in front of them stopping their attempt at escaping and meowed loudly, quickly to be identified by the two Smurfs running for their lives.

"Azrael!" Handy gasped.

Hefty turned the other direction with Handy as they ran away from the mangy cat who followed up to them on all fours letting out growls and angered meows while at it, "Raaaaoooww!" He shrieked catching up faster while the two Smurfs ran as fast as they could.

"Hefty! What do we do?! We can't lead him to the village!"

"You're right! Or else Gargamel will know we have that spell holding us together!"

"We'll have to split up! He can't go after both of us that way!"

"Good idea! I'll lure him and make sure we lose him!"

"Okay! ...Please be safe..." Handy agreed but felt a bit insecure about it.

Hefty nodded to him and let go of his hand, "I will." He then he turned and ran in the other direction and looked to Azrael getting his attention, "Yo, Azrael! Over hear ya overgrown furball!"

Azrael was enraged by his words and let out a loud meow as he goes after him while the Smurf proceeded to run and stall him so Handy could get away safely.

Handy ran as fast as he could to another part of the forest knowing he couldn't go back to the village in case Azrael lost interest on Hefty, but he didn't get too far from where Hefty ran off to, in case he needs help.

The strongest Smurf continued to persuade the wicked cat from being lured to their village until he found a broken log in the middle of the forest and hurriedly went inside. Azrael followed Hefty into the log as it got darker in there before the strong Smurf managed to poke out from the top of the log and jumped off so the cat would think he's still following him.

Azrael scratched around in the log for hopes of getting his clawed paws on the Smurf, but once he found out he wasn't anywhere in the log anymore, he noticed he got stuck inside the log. He growled and tried to pull out but with no luck making the Smurf be amused for a bit watching the cat trying to pull out.

Hefty then remembered and ran back to see if Handy was somewhere close so they can get back to the village safely before Azrael came too. But before he could get to him, he didn't know what was coming to him was near as he kept running. Handy just like him, he searched for his mate quietly until he spotted another blue creature like him and immediately recognized him, "Hefty! Over here!"

Hefty heard his voice turning to him, relieved he was alright as he ran to him. Handy met him half way, but all of a sudden just as they made it to each other, Hefty made one last step in which triggered something from the ground to open as the Smurfs were immediately trapped in a cage big enough for the two of them. The mechanic gave a yelp at the sudden trap and grabbed on to the bars, "Oh no! We're trapped! And Azrael's around! That means Gargamel too!"

"Smurf it!" Hefty cursed as he banged on the bars, "That wizard's not as dumb as we thought!"

His smaller mate slowly began to panic and looked to him, "Wha... what do we do now?"

He looked to him until he turned his head away to think of something before the worst was yet to come. Then he thought of something that he might regret if Gargamel were ever to find where their village was and their secret in keeping it hidden. Handy glanced at him for a bit until he turned back to the cage and tried to at least break one and get out, but once Hefty noticed he placed a hand on his, "No, Handy." He said with a serious tone as he goes to take the time to pull on two bars with his strength to bend them away from each other.

And with one last pull with a grunt, Hefty had managed to break the two bars as Handy saw how they finally had an escape and formed a smile of hope, "You did it!" He got out and waited for the other to do the same, "Come on! Before they show up!"

Hefty nodded to him as he came out holding out his hand which Handy quickly took a hold of and ran with him panting already feeling his nerves to the top, hoping Gargamel didn't already see them or anything related. The stronger Smurf had a bit of hope that they were able to escape that easily... perhaps TOO easily...

Just as they were about to head back to the village, a large paw out of nowhere had swatted him, clawing him right on his side, which caused him to make a loud cry and fall to the ground. It was Azrael who managed to break out and placed his paw on top of Hefty.

Handy instantly felt Hefty let go of his hand and turned in panic, "Hefty!" He cried out trying to help him free himself.

He grunted under the cat's clutches and yelled, "No! He'll get you too!"

"But I can't leave you like this!"

"And I can't let you get stuck in this!" He responded trying to break out but the cat kept pressing on him harder, growling. Azrael snickered sinisterly and started sticking out his claws on the poor Smurf in his grasp.

Though he really feared the cat, the mechanic couldn't leave him behind and with not a successful move, he made an attempt to free his lover by running towards them. Even noticing the grin the cat was wearing at watching another little meal coming towards them.

Hefty watched Handy as he got closer to them, "Handy! No! Stay back!" It made Handy instantly stop and stare at him in fear.

The caught Smurf pushed himself up while he was still under the creature's paw and spoke to him once more, "Please..." He said with a grunt, "Warn Papa and the others to come for help... I'll be alright... But you gotta save yourself."

"Hefty, no!"

"Please, Handy! Gargamel cannot know where our village is if he were to know about the spell...!"

No matter how much he didn't want to leave him there, Handy knew there was no other choice. He nodded in sadness, "Okay... I'll be back for you!" ...were his last words as he then ran off quickly hoping to get back on time to save him for whatever was in store for him.

Hefty watched his mate run off to go seek help from the others while a single tear fell down his cheek in hopes he'll see him again.

And while the other smaller mate ran, he let out some tears and sniffles hoping nothing really happened to Hefty while he went for help, "Please be safe...!"

And as Handy ran back to the village, Hefty had been trapped under the cat's clutches until a familiar cackle was heard from behind as two silhouettes appeared in back of Azrael and the Smurf before Hefty turned his head and looked up.

Gargamel.

"Well... well... What do we have here...?" He mocked as he laughed evilly with his young nephew Scruple who also laughed with him.

Hefty growled angrily as he watched the two as he was about to be taken away. All he could hope now was wait for Handy in hopes of him seeking help from Papa and the others to come rescue him.


	19. The Rescue

In the nick of time, Handy made it back to the village, heading directly for Papa's lab.

Papa, in his lab, was in his lab indeed and with his assistant who was in a bit of trouble after what happened earlier with the duo. "And when you're done with sweeping out the fireplace, you can start with dusting the bookshelves and reorganizing my book spells before I have you go and clean out the flasks for my next potions. This will teach you a lesson in sneaking out of the village without my permission and spying on Hefty and Handy's activities."

"Yes, Papa Smurf." The nerdy Smurf said with a frown having in his hand a broom and a dust pan as he then went to the fireplace to do as he was told.

Just as they continued with their own business, Handy burst into the lab panting and scared as he yelled out, "PAPA SMURF!"

"Huh?!" He turned around and he saw him at his door also getting Brainy's attention but suddenly stepped back, hoping he wouldn't get punched again for anything else he's done.

"H-Handy? What in smurfs name is wrong?"

"Papa Smurf! I need your help! Azrael! He has Hefty! He took him! I escaped but he didn't! Please, help!"

"Hefty?" He asked himself but he was quite surprised with his eyes wide open, "And you say Azrael got to him?"

Handy nodded quickly, "Yes! But there's no time to lose! We have to go now!"

"Yes, who knows what Gargamel might do with him. Knowing Hefty, he'd make his way out of danger." He said with Handy nodding and heading out of the lab but waited for Papa to accompany him.

The leader of the Smurfs caught up with him, but Brainy just stood there, feeling helpless since Papa had him doing more chores, "Brainy, I'll be back while we and a few others go and save Hefty." With Brainy just nodding at his command and turned his head away, still feeling awful in what he had done.

Meanwhile Handy and Papa ran by the village and stumbled across Clumsy, almost causing the klutz to fall to the ground, "Sorry, in a hurry!" Handy apologized while Clumsy fixed his hat and wondered what happened, "Gosh Handy, what's goin' on?"

"Hefty's in trouble! He needs help!"

At hearing what the inventor Smurf just said, he gasped and panicked, "Golly! Let me help!"

"Alright Clumsy." The bearded Smurf agreed, "We just need a few others and we'll take Feathers to get to Gargamel's hovel quickly!"

Clumsy nodded and tumbled away to try and find more Smurfs to help out one of their friends. He suddenly found Vanity and Smurfette close by sitting on a wooden bench and ran towards them, "Uh, Vanity! Smurfette! C'mon! One of ya's gotta help out! Hefty's in trouble and we're gonna go rescue him!"

"Hefty? In trouble?" The narcissist Smurf asked, surprised, "That's never happened before except the time he had the Yellow Hate Disease."

"But oh no! What happened to him?" Smurfette worried.

"Dunno! But Handy says it's urgent!" Clumsy replied.

"Oh, I do hope he's alright! The thought of losing someone has got to be devastating!" Vanity said.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Smurfette said as she got up and followed Clumsy, though Vanity stayed behind to alert the other Smurfs in case something else happens.

Clumsy nodded and went back with the other group, "Uh, I got Smurfette coming too, Papa Smurf!"

"That's great. That should be it. Let's get smurfing!" Papa said as they hurriedly ran to Feathers who happened to stop by in the nick of time, "Feathers! We need your help! Can you fly us to Gargamel's hovel to help us rescue Hefty Smurf?"

They saw the stork nod and set down to let them get on her. Handy was the first to get on and turned to the others, "Come on!" He said out loud. Papa got on and helped out Smurfette and Clumsy too, and just as they were about to leave and fly off, they heard a cry coming towards them when one Smurf had come out shouting "Wait"!

The handyman looked to where he heard the voice and felt a small scowl form on his lips. It was Brainy.

Papa looked to him and said, "Brainy! I thought I said for you to-"

"I know Papa, but there's something I really have to say to Handy!" Brainy said turning to Handy who was on Feathers.

"What?! That you were right the whole time...?" Handy retorted with a mad look.

"No! To tell you how sorry I truly am! And I mean it this time!"

"Save it for later! Hefty needs me right now!"

Brainy understood his anger but that didn't stop for saying what he had to, "Look, I know what I've done to the both of you was wrong. And I feel that with Hefty in danger as we speak, I feel this is all my fault. And after what I said about you wanting to be with Marina, I'm deeply, and really sorry for the trouble I have caused. Especially when I kept getting into your business about what was going on between you two." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he said more, "I was just so caught up and obsessed with wanting to know if it seemed right for the same gender to love like the opposite would. But I had let that get the better of me and became a nuisance going through many levels in getting proof."

Handy looked to him with a serious look for a small moment until he sighed and said with a firm tone, "I accept the apology and I'm sure Hefty will too, but trusting your word will take time. And that'll depend if you deserve it or not."

"Please, Handy. I've been terrible and you have every right to be angry with me. Probably for the rest of your life even! I know you and Hefty have been real close friends up 'til now. And to be honest, even if no Smurf appreciates my intellectual speeches, I still have one who is very close and consider as my friend just like how you have Hefty."

With the final words the nerdy Smurf let out, Handy raised a brow at what Brainy was referring to, but another Smurf knew who it was. Clumsy looked to him and stayed silent at the sudden speech from his best friend, he watched Brainy turn to him and look to him straight in the eye saying, "Clumsy, I know I have been a bit hard on you at times when you wanted to help me out. And I've always scolded you thinking you would mess up because of your clumsiness. But even through my toughest at times, you have been there for me... And I'm very grateful to have a smurfy friend such as you..."

The little klutz of a Smurf felt his eyes widen in surprise and a little tear form on his eye. He was really touched by Brainy's words, "B-Brainy..."

"I'm sorry if I ever been hostile or tried driving you away, when I really needed you the most..."

Clumsy really couldn't believe how the Smurf in front of him expressed himself, it was something he never expected from him. But what made him feel even better was that his considered best friend finally called him friend in return. He smiled innocently to him feeling his eyes tear up more, "G-gosh, Brainy. That was very nice of you. Thanks."

Brainy looked up to him and formed a small smile as he then turned back to Handy, "Handy, again, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I smurfed for the both of you. It was wrong of me and I went too far after I was curious as of why you went to Hefty's that night. And I realized he just needed someone for comfort when he told me about you Smurfette."

Smurfette heard the last part and felt a bit guilty about it, she didn't mean to cause such suffering on him, she needed to let him know how she didn't want him to feel like that once they save him. But even though that happened, he still found happiness with someone else.

The handyman's serious look began to soften at the words from the other Smurf. He really looked like he meant it from deep down, and the way he even apologized to Clumsy convinced him even more. He didn't smile, but he gave an approving nod to the Smurf with glasses, "Alright... I forgive you."

Although Handy said the words he was hoping he would say, Brainy didn't give him a form of expression or anything, it didn't feel like the need to say anything for now, all he did was say, "Thank you. I hope you all get Hefty back here safely."

"We will." They all answered waiting for Papa Smurf to get on.

As Papa was about to get on, he thought of something after hearing his apprentice's words and turned to him, "Uh, Brainy? We could use another Smurf to help. Would you care to join? I think you've been punished enough."

His face suddenly brightened up listening to his leader words, "You... you really mean it?"

"You have my word." The old Smurf chuckled lightly, "Now come on, we haven't any more time to waste."

Clumsy smiled wide and chuckled, "Golly, Brainy's comin' too!" He cheered as he saw Brainy hurriedly got on before Papa gave the signal for Feathers to fly to Gargmel's hovel to save Hefty. Just as everything got settled, the inventor Smurf thought to himself with determination, "I'm coming, Hefty...!"

* * *

Elsewhere, at Gargamel's hovel, the wicked old wizard himself was conducting an experiment with the help of his nephew Scruple. But like always, they get into their quarrels when Gargamel messes up while his little apprentice just watches him fail knowing that he was much smarter than his uncle himself.

"Really Gargy! You gotta think of a better way to use this Smurf instead of just having him as a meal!"

"Oh, quiet you! I'm doing the best I can! If only I had six of them, I would've turned them into gold hours ago!"

"Then think faster so we can have our gold!"

"Trust me, kid, I'll know sooner or later because Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs will be coming anytime to save this Smurf. And when they come, we'll have them in our grasps and have them tell us where their village is!"

"Well, you better make sure this time it works! Or we'll add another complete failure to the book..."

While they continued their quarrel, Hefty was locked away up in a cage on the ceiling looking down upon the two with a scowl on his face while holding the bars. On him was a scratch to his side of his torso all thanks to Azrael. Then he continued hearing more from the old wizard and his spoiled brat.

"I know for sure it will work this time cause I have something planned in store that we will have all the Smurfs in no time with all the gold we could ever ask for!" All Scruple did was roll his eyes still not convinced with his so called plan.

"There's no way you'll smurf us Gargamel!" Hefty called out from the cage, "You always fail! And you'll keep continuing to do so 'cause we're one step ahead!"

Gargamel at hearing him got angry and spat back, "Oh, why you...! You're lucky I haven't put you in my stew pot yet! And you think you and your fellow Smurfs are one step ahead of me? I'll prove you who is once your friends get here!"

"Yeah?! Well, Papa Smurf will show you! He always does unlike you!"

"Just you wait and see my dear little Smurf. I have created a serum especially for Papa. A serum so strong, that he will have to tell me where your village is even if he tries to resist telling the truth!"

Now what did Gargamel mean by Papa resisting in telling the truth? And what is this serum for?

* * *

Meanwhile, Handy rode on Feathers with the others and looked around for Gargamel's hovel and instantly spotted the chimney of the old place, "We're close! I can see the smoke! What do we do once we get there, Papa Smurf?!"

"First thing we have to do is to see where he's keeping Hefty and make sure Gargamel's not around. If he is, we'll need a distraction. Knowing him, he's probably already figured a way to capture us. Good thing I smurfed along a little something if we ever got into any trouble."

"And what is that, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked.

"Well, seeing that he might try to figure out our little secret in where the village is, I've came up with a serum that if he ever knew where it was and it being protected by my spell, that he'll forget where it is and give up trying."

"That's a great idea, Papa Smurf! And what do you have in mind for a distraction?"

"That one of us will lure Gargamel out of his hovel as he's following one of you thinking he'll find the village. And while he's doing that someone else will pour this vial onto his head and it should take effect very quickly and will forget almost everything that just happened. He'll be dumbfounded!"

"Oh oh! I'll do it, Papa Smurf! I can take Gargamel somewhere else!" Clumsy volunteered.

"You? Going out there all on your own?! I won't allow that unless I'm smufing it with you." Brainy worried and backed him up.

Clumsy turned to him with a surprised look which later turned into a wide smile, "Ya mean it, Brainy?!"

"After what I said to you earlier, you're the only true friend I've got."

The dimwitted Smurf gave him a grateful smile and nodded to him. He turned back to Papa Smurf and said, "We'll do it, Papa Smurf!"

"Alright then. Please do be careful after we've landed." The leader said until he turned his attention to Smurfette, "Smurfette? You think you'll be able to smurf this serum on Gargamel?"

The blonde haired girl gave a determined nod, "Anything to save Hefty from that evil man."

The bearded Smurf nodded to her and then looked to Handy, "And Handy, you and I will get Hefty before Azrael or his nephew Scruple comes around."

"Yes, Papa Smurf. Gargamel won't get away with this..."

"Of course he won't." Finally Feathers landed closest to where Gargamel's window entrance was and got off quietly along with the other Smurfs, they stayed close by so Gargamel wouldn't spot them from where they peeked to see where Hefty was.

Brainy whispered, "I see him! He's right up there!" He pointed to Hefty in the cage up on the ceiling trying to break the bars apart. Unlike the last bars he was able to bend when he and Handy were trapped, he wasn't able to break the bars for they were much stronger than the last, Gargamel just watched him slightly amused.

"Go on ahead and try all you like getting out of there. It won't work unlike what you did to my Smurf trap!"

Handy scowled at the old wizard and whispered out loud, "When I get my hands on him...!"

Smurfette quickly whispered to him, "Shh! He'll hear you!"

"Alright, calm down. Is everysmurf ready to do this?" Papa whispered to all.

"Yes, Papa Smurf." Brainy replied.

"Yes, Papa Smurf. We're ready when you are..." Handy whispered.

"Okay Smurfs... Get ready now." Papa assured.

"It's no use for you, little Smurf!" Gargamel laughed, "Once your friends and your Papa Smurf come to rescue you, there's no way of escape one I've doused this truth serum on him!"

"Wait, Gargy! I got a better idea. Why don't you use it on this one?" Scruple suggested to his idiot uncle.

"Hm? You mean use it on this Smurf so he'd tell me where their village is?" After thinking it over, he then formed a mischievous grin as he looked back up to Hefty, "That might not be a bad idea... It'll save me the trouble if Papa tries to fool me if I wait around for him."

"Oh no..." Hefty murmured, looking down upon Scruple and Gargamel afraid what would happen if he got splashed with his potion.

"Yeah!" Scruple chuckled evilly, "Once they get here and 'rescue' him, they won't even know that they're still part of the trap! C'mon! Pour it on him already!"

Hefty stepped away from the bars to try to keep his distance from the wizard with fear in his eyes while he thought to himself, " _I can't let him know the village is under a spell... It'll ruin everything we've went through to smurf it all...!_ "

Gargamel came closer as he was about to open the cage, "Now come, little Smurf so you can tell me where your miserable village is with the rest of you!" he said with Scruple snickering next to him and getting closer to the cage. And just when he thought it was the end for him and his Smurfs, he suddenly heard a cry coming from outside.

"Hey, Gargamel!" Brainy cried from the window along with Clumsy by his side.

"Huh?!" The wizard turned around, stopping from what he was doing, "Who said that?!"

"Uh, we did! Yoohoo! Over here!" Clumsy shouted, waving his hands.

"Ah! More Smurfs, I see!" Gargamel said completely losing all attention on Hefty who was actually relieved to see them as the Smurfs toyed with the old crone.

"Why don't you smurf someone your own size? Or better yet, your own age!" With that said, Scruple couldn't help but laugh at the last comment Brainy retorted to the wizard.

"Catch us if ya can, Gargamel!" Clumsy added.

"Dohh! Insult me will you?! You'll pay for that dearly!"

"Then come get us, unless you're too chicken!" Brainy mocked starting to cluck like a chicken with his arms waving up and down like one. It made Azrael growl and jump towards them with his claws exposed with Scruple right behind him laughing evilly. Gargamel was angry with how Brainy and Clumsy were tormenting him more and growled, "Get them Azrael!"

The cat leaped towards them with a snarl, indicating the two Smurfs that it was time to high-tail it from there immediately.

"He's comin' Brainy!"

"Come on! Let's get outta here!"

"No you won't! Because I'm coming after you!"

Clumsy jumped off the window with Brainy and made a run for it with Azrael right behind them. The mangy cat clawed at them trying desperately to catch one with his master who was dashing out of his home while he goes after them with the vial in his grasp, "You dare mock me?! The great wizard?! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

With all that was happening, Papa popped out from the bushes with Handy and Smurfette once Gargamel was out of sight, "Alright, let's get smurfing! Smurfette, here's the vial for when he comes back. Let's get going Handy."

"Right behind you, Papa Smurf...!" Handy nodded, "We're coming Hefty!"

Back in the hovel, Hefty saw Scruple going off after Gargamel, who was grumbling under his breath saying that he had the vial and figured he was going to fail as always.

Handy went inside carefully with Papa and Smurfette looking around, "Do you see him anywhere?"

Smurfette looked around as well until she looked up at the cage and gasped, "There he is!"

"Glad, he's safe! Come on, now! There's no time to lose!"

All Hefty could do now was look around since being trapped didn't have any alternatives, but then he suddenly saw that Papa was here with not only Smurfette, but Handy as well! He gasped out and cried, "Handy!"

His mate heard his voice and smiled widely, "Hefty! I told you I'd be back!"

"Thank smurfness! Gargamel and that kid had smurfed me right after you left to get help."

"And don't worry, we'll get you out of there in a jiffy!" Handy assured carefully climbing up to where Hefty was.

"I knew I would count on you." Hefty smiled as he helped him up so he could unlock the cage.

The smaller smiled in return and took out a small tool from his overalls, "Now this'll only take a minute."

Hefty nodded as Handy proceeded to unlock the lock with the tool on him, he looked down as he saw Papa watching both him and Handy while Smurfette kept a look out to make sure Gargamel wasn't returning soon or had gotten Clumsy and Brainy. The brains of the duo Handy picked the lock carefully until he heard a little click sound, "I got it." He whispered and shortly after, the lock fell and opened the door for him to get out. The brawns took a hold of his hand but then felt a stinging pain from his side remembering when Azrael stricken him and hissed a little.

Handy gasped to him and said, "Hefty, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hefty growled lowly and showed him the cut, "That cat got to me when he smurfed his claws at me before we could escape."

The inventor checked his side and saw it looked pretty deep, "Oh my, Hefty! Once we get back to the village I'm sure Dabbler will smurf you back to health!"

"As long as I can stand on my own two feet, I'll be fine. Come on, before Gargamel gets back."

Handy just nodded to him and double checked his injury, "We're coming down, Papa Smurf!"

"Ah, thank smurfness." As he watched them come down as he too noticed Hefty's scratch from Azrael on his side, "Oh my! Whatever happened, Hefty?"

"Azrael got to me, Papa. Just when Handy and I were almost in the clear."

"Well, we'll smurf that up in no time. We need to find Brainy and Clumsy and get away while we can before Gargamel follows us back to the village."

"Be careful though. Gargamel made this serum I believe that makes you tell the truth and was gonna use it on ya. But then he was gonna use it on me instead to save him he time. Lucky for Clumsy and Brainy, they smurfed in the nick of time."

"Then we better get out of here quicker, we don't know how long Brainy and Clumsy will stall them." Handy said fearing for the worst.

Smurfette looked outside to see if there were signs of the wizard or any of his companions, "I think we should leave now that it's all clear."

"Smurfette is right. Come on, now. And don't worry, Hefty. I thought ahead and have a serum of my own that'll make Gargamel forget where our village is or know of our secret."

Handy took a hold of Hefty's hand and lead him out quietly, "Let's go home. I want you to be safe. He said with an assuring smile, Hefty returned it and nodded as they made their way to find Clumsy and Brainy.


End file.
